Harry Potter and the years that followed
by PotterWizard85
Summary: Events following the flaw in the plan up until 19 years later.
1. Enough trouble for a lifetime

'Quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'

The trio stood in silence for what seemed like forever none of them wanting to be the first to act, eventually Ron spoke up "Harry, I'm going to have to go...you know..." the rest of his sentence went unspoken but Harry knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to return to his Weasleys were now one member short, Fred was gone and Harry blamed himself for it and he wouldn't have blamed Ron if he never spoke to him again.

"Ron, I'm..." but Ron quickly cut across him "Don't Harry, don't even say it. He knew what he was doing and he did it for us all, this is how he would have wanted to go and I know he wouldn't want you blaming yourself, hell Harry you saved us all its finally over and that's all thanks to you."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron had refused to say Freds name, clearly it was too much for him but Harry knew in his heart that what Ron was saying was true, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and all the others wouldn't want him to blame himself in fact most of them would be upset if they thought he was and Harry was sure of that. This thought seemed to lift the incredible weight that had been resting on Harrys chest and he smiled and clapped Ron on the shoulder "Go on Ron, go be with them and let your mum know that I'm OK. Tell her I'm going up to Gryffindor tower, Merlin knows she doesn't need anything else to worry about after tonight."

Ron turned and made his way toward the door and swung it open but before he exited he turned and held his hand out to Hermione, "Coming?" there was a watery pleading look in his eyes, Hermione blushed slightly and took his hand and gave Harry an apologetic look but he merely smiled and nodded, the two left the room the door shutting behind them leaving Harry alone.

Harry took in the portraits of the former heads of Hogwarts but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was missing, Severus Snape's portrait wasn't hanging on the walls at all "Professor Dumbledore, why isn't he here?" The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore surveyed Harry over the top of his half moon spectacles "Alas my boy Severus is not here because when he left, Hogwarts no longer recognised him as the head of this school and so the magic that creates these portraits did not take place, however I am to assume that as you are asking this question that you know about Severus and know you know why I always trusted him. Yes Harry you see love is after all the most powerful magic of all."

Harry took in what Dumbledore had to say but still he thought there must be a way. He far from liked Snape but he owed the man this much, he had after all always spoke ill of his silent protector, the man who gave so much for the memory of his mother.

"Is there a way? It is after all the least he deserves" Dumbledore surveyed him with that look that made Harry think he was reading his mind "There is a way but you will need the help of Professor McGonagall as I'm sure it is she that the school now recognises as its head, but my boy I'm sure all of this can be done after you have slept but might I suggest that you collect Severus' memories from your pensieve as they are very personal I am sure and I know that he would not want just anyone being able to see them."

It took a moment for these words to sink in but Harry realised what he had just heard "Sir you said 'your pensieve' but it isn't mine sir its yours" Dumbledore chuckled lightly "It seems to me that you have much more use for it that I do at this time Harry, use it well as I'm sure you will." Harry didn't know what to say and so settled for "Thanks" he made his way over to the pensieve and scooped out Snape's memories and stored them in the jar Hermione had conjured up earlier.

He turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore once more and smiled "Thank you for everything sir, I mean it without you none of this would have been possible" Dumbledore just smiled back at him and replied "You are too kind Harry and dare I say a little modest as well, do not play down your part in this but I'm sure we could argue about who played the biggest part all day but in your current state I'm not sure that is a good idea go and rest for now, we can talk again when you wake up if you wish" Harry nodded and made his way toward the door, his hand lingered on the handle for a moment and then he swung it open, with one last look into the heads office he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry didn't really remember the walk from the heads office to Gryffindor tower but never the less here he was standing in front of the Fat Lady, she was staring at him with a look of pure admiration "Potter, want to come inside?" but she didn't give him time to tell her he didn't know the password "but of course you don't know the password, well never fear seeing as its you I will give you it" she finished with a wink then whispered "the password is Harry Potter" Harry smiled and shook his head "Harry Potter" he said in a slightly amused tone and the portrait swung open. He clambered through the portrait hole and found himself once more inside the Gryffindor common room and he felt a warmth spread through his body, he was home.

He slowly climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory and was surprised to see that his bed was ready for him and a plate of sandwiches and glass of pumpkin juice was waiting for him. His thoughts shifted to Kreacher, the elf he had never wanted but had grown to care for, the same elf who had fought valiantly against Voldemort and his death eaters. He would have to thank him somehow but for now he just wanted to eat and get some sleep.

When he did finally get to sleep his dreams were pleasant and of the future he could now have, dreams of red and black haired children, dreams of Ginny and a life he never thought possible. He was in such a deep peaceful sleep that he didn't notice when a tall red haired boy entered the room with a bushy haired girl, Ron and Hermione soon were fast asleep as well and slumbering trio didn't stir when a petite red haired girl entered the room and slipped into bed with Harry. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his scar then whispered "I knew you would win Harry, you always were my hero" she too joined the trio in a deep peaceful sleep.

When Harry awoke he was engulfed in a familiar flowery scent that could only belong to the one person he longed to see more than anyone else, he opened his eyes and there next to him lay Ginny Weasley, her red hair fanned out across the pillow next to him. He began to devour her very image with his eyes, as if he wanted to remember this image forever. He tore his eyes away from her when he heard a noise from the other side of the room, instinctively he reached for his wand but something in his mind told him that he wasn't under any threat and so he relaxed and it was then that he noticed Ron and Hermione cuddled together in Rons bed and he couldn't help but be happy for his best friends.

He then looked down once more at Ginny and he was filled with such happiness that he thought he would explode but then once again the faces of all those that he had lost swam into his mind, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents. A single tear ran down his cheek but before it could reach his chin a small soft finger wiped it away and he looked into the soft brown eyes of Ginny Weasley "Morning" she said softly with a small smile, "Morning" he replied.

For a moment he looked deep into her eyes and images swam through his mind, a young Ginny at the burrow crying because her brothers had gone to Hogwarts, Ginny listening to stories about Harry Potter and declaring that she would marry him one day, Ginny stealing her brothers broom and flying in the orchard, Ginny seeing Harry for the first time at Kings Cross, Harry saving her from the Chamber of Secrets, Harry with Cho Chang, Harry kissing her in the common room, crying in her room at the Burrow, being tortured at school by the Carrows, sitting at Aunty Muriels with Fred and George, the fake Galleon showing the message that Harry was back, seeing Harry in the Room of Requirement, seeing Harrys dead body at Voldemorts feet, the killing curse just missing her, Belatrix falling at the hand of her mother, Harry returning and circling Voldemort and finally Voldemorts cold body hitting the floor.

Harry gasped, he was shocked he had just performed legilimency "Ginny, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to, I…" but he was silenced by a finger that caressed his lips softly "Shh, it's ok Harry I have nothing to hide from you." Then just as he had in the common room in his sixth year he got the urge to kiss her and something was telling him to just do it, that it was the right thing to do and so he leant in and kissed her deeply, and she returned the kiss with vigor and wrapped her arms around him.

When they finally broke apart Harry was a little breathless and he felt like he had just been hit by a bludger or two and by the look of Ginny he thought she was probably feeling the same as him. "I love you" he blurted out, he didn't mean to but he knew it was true he just didn't know if this was the right time to say it but yet again a voice in his heard reassured him that this was the perfect moment to let her know. Tears trickled down Ginnys cheeks but she had a large smile on her face and she whispered back "I love you too Harry, I really do" he leaned toward her once more and kissed her again, softer this time and when he let his lips release hers he rested his forehead on hers and took in her scent once more.

He didn't want this moment to ever pass, he wanted to stay like this forever but he knew he couldn't he had things to do and he didn't want Mrs Weasley to come looking for them and find Ginny and himself in bed together, neither did he want her finding Ron and Hermione in bed together. "We should get up Ginny, your Mum will come looking for us otherwise and we don't want her to see us in bed together and I'm sure Ron and Hermione wouldn't appreciate being caught either" he said gesturing toward the indistinct lumps under Rons blankets.

Ginnys eyebrows shot up toward her hairline "are they?" Harry smiled and nodded "When?" she asked, "during the battle of all times" chuckled Harry "always did have a knack for timing your brother, well lets get up I really need to take a shower and I suppose we should wake them as well" Ginny slipped out of bed and made her way over to Rons bed and poked the frizzy haired lump that was obviously Hermione, she then leant in and distinct whispering could be heard from where Harry was sat in his bed, next thing he knew a rather sheepish but pleased looking Hermione was slipping out of Rons bed and being dragged from the room by Ginny. "Wake Ron up Harry and you two meet us in the common room in thirty minutes" Hermione said as the girls slipped from the room together.

Harry sighed and heaved himself out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom, but before he stepped inside he turned to Rons bed and shouted "Quick Ron, your Mums coming you and Hermione need to get up" Ron who was usually hard to get up jumped from his bed in a blind panic, "Hermione, Hermione quick get up" he said in a frenzy but then when he noticed Hermione was gone he quickly grasped his pillow and launched it at Harry who dove into the bathroom laughing heartily as the soft thud of the pillow hitting the door could be heard along with Rons shout of "You git Harry" followed by a few choice swear words. Harry grinned madly to himself as he stepped into the warm shower, this really was the start of a new life he could finally enjoy life.


	2. The aftermath

Harry made his way down the dormitory stairs into the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were sat rather close together on the sofa in front of the fire while Ginny was sat in a comfortable looking arm chair. To Harrys surprise Ron was the first to notice that him "Alright Harry?" Ron said as he stood. Harry thought about this for a moment before he replied "Not yet but I think I will be soon, I just have a few things I need to put right first" Harry was sure that both Ron and Hermione would think of the Elder Wand almost at once, but this wasn't the first thing on Harrys to do list, to him explaining the last year to Ginny and the Weasleys was far more important.

Harry made his way across the common room toward Ginny but before he could get to her Ron intercepted him and took him to one side. Hermione cast a meaningful look at Ron to which he replied with a nervous smile. Ginny shifted in her seat, she looked like she was about to get up but was stopped by Hermione silently mouthing 'Don't worry' at her. Once Ron and Harry were in Rons mind a comfortable distance away from the two girls Ron spoke "Now look Harry I know I'm normally the last person to understand these things and that I can be a right git at times..." "At times?" Harry added with raised eyebrows and a large smile, but Ron merely shook it off and continued "well anyway, look, she is my sister and well...just promise me you won't hurt her again Harry. I know, I know before you start, I know you were trying to protect her last time but she was still really cut up about it all." Harry had heard enough and placed a hand on Rons shoulder before looking into his eyes and replying very softly "I love her" and at once Rons eyebrows vanished beneath his fringe and his mouth fell open.

It seemed to take forever for Ron to regain some sort of functionality but when he did he spoke in an almost whisper "Love her, you love her...wow" Harry smiled and inwardly laughed at his best friends reaction. Then Ron leaned in a little closer and whispered "But how do you know, you know..." "How do I know I love her, its simple Ron I just can't imagine my life without her and when I faced him in the forest last night my last thought was of her" Harry replied and as the words left his mouth his whole body tingled with a warm static like sensation that made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"OK that's enough, I for one am starving and I'm quite surprised that Ron hasn't mentioned food once all morning. Can we please go to breakfast now" Ginny shouted impatiently as she jumped up from her chair. "Breakfast sounds like a fantastic idea" agreed Hermione who had now also risen from her place on the sofa. "You boys finished your mothers meeting yet" said Ginny "because I'm going to the Great Hall, with or without you" and she set off at once for the portrait hole.

The four teens soon found their way through the many corridors and down the many staircases of Hogwarts to the Great Hall. The journey through the castle had been a silent one with no words exchanged at all, Hermione had clung on to Rons hand just as Ginny had Harrys, each of them taking in the ruined state that the school had become. On several occasions they had to turn back or go up a staircase to come back down somewhere else because the fighting had actually made some corridors and staircases impossible to safely navigate.

The Great Hall was a buzz with noise and people were eating and talking at the house tables, but it wasn't just students sat at the tables nor was there any particular order to the tables everyone was sat at. As soon as Harry stepped into the Great Hall the noise stopped and all heads turned his way. He cursed under his breath and made to turn and leave but Ginny squeezed his hand in reassurance and so he stood his ground.

Then at once the room shook with a thunderous applause and all of its occupants stood at once, clapping and cheering some of them even wolf whistling. Hermione blushed Weasley red as did Ron who tried to busy himself by looking at something on the floor. Harry didn't know what to do, but he know where or should he say who he wanted to be with. His eyes scanned the room for the red heads of the Weasley family, he found them stood at the far end of the Gryffindor table with Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius the editor of the Quibbler and at first glance Bellatrix Lestrange.

How could it be her, he had watched her die and why would the Weasleys be with her, then it hit him. It wasn't Bellatrix, he had made this mistake once before it was Andromeda Tonks. Then that meant she knew, Harrys heart sunk once more. If Andromeda was here then she knew she had lost her daughter and son-in-law as well as her husband. His thoughts once more turned to Tonks and Lupin who had died so soon after the birth of their son, his godson Teddy Lupin, who would never know his parents just like Harry had never known his. He knew however that this would be different, Teddy wouldn't have the same kind of life Harry had lived, Teddy would have people that cared for him, people that would tell him all about his parents, Teddy had him and he had Teddy.

The teens made their way over to the Weasleys and the applause slowly died down and people returned to their seats. As they approached the Weasleys, Mrs Weasley rushed toward them and enveloped Harry in a typically crushing Mrs Weasley hug which to even his own surprise he returned rather enthusiastically. "Oh Harry, my boy we are so, so proud of you" Mrs Weasley said as she released him. She then moved on to Ron, Ginny and Hermione and gave them all equally as fierce hugs. "Now dears, sit, sit down and eat you all must be terribly hungry and don't you all look so thin, especially you Harry" she said as she piled sausages onto a plate that she shoved into Harrys hands.

"Now Molly dear, I'm sure they can feed themselves" said Mr Weasley as he placed his hand gently on Mrs Weasleys shoulder and guided her back onto the bench beside him. "Yes, yes you're right of course Arthur " she replied in a some what defeated tone. This worried Harry as he had never known Mrs Weasley to sound this way before, but it didn't surprise him in the slightest. Harry looked around at the people in his life that were closest to him, Mr and Mrs Weasley the parents he never had, scarred Bill Weasley and his beautiful part Veela wife Fleur, Charlie, the recently redeemed and returned Percy, a rather empty looking George, Ron who was busy stuffing his face much to Hermiones disgust all of which were like the brothers and sisters he had always longed to have, a family he had always imagined on those lonely cold nights in his spider filled cupboard under the stairs. His eyes then turned to his friends, his true friends that he knew he could always count on, quirky Luna Lovegood who had always treated him as just Harry, Neville Longbottom who very nearly could have had Harrys own life. Finally his eyes rested upon Ginny, the love of his life, the girl he longed to be with more than any other and now maybe he would have a chance.

They all ate in silence for a while until Ron spoke up, "Wow, I've got to say we have been sat here now for nearly twenty minutes and nobody has said anything, we haven't even had one question about what we have been up to this past year" Harry nearly choked on his scrambled eggs laughing at his best friends lack of tact and a few bits sprayed onto Percy opposite him which caused Ginny to giggle, followed by Hermione and soon all of them were laughing even Percy. Harry however noticed that George was silent still, prodding with his fork at his baked beans without any real conviction. Harry made a mental note to talk to George as soon as he could.

"OK then" began Mr Weasley "what did you three get up to this past year, we have heard the rumours of course but it would be nice to hear the truth" Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared nervous glances at each other and Harry shifted slightly on the bench. "Well Ron did invite questions" added Charlie through a mouthful of toast. Harry put his fork down and surveyed the people in front of him before saying "we're going to tell you, all of you" he said indicating the Weasleys and his immediate friends with a wave of his hand. "Its just...this is not the right place to tell you and there are a few people missing that also need to know, and well, I don't feel like repeating this story more than once. I'm sure Ron and Hermione agree with me on that" he finished turning toward Ron and Hermione who both nodded in agreement. "Yes, Harry is quite right, this isn't the time or the place" added Hermione "there are some things that most people shouldn't know" Ron made a noise to show his agreement to Hermiones statement.

Harry drained his glass of pumpkin juice and stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to speak to Professor McGonogall and see if she has some place we can use" he said as he turned to leave the table, but Ginny caught his hand and announced that she was going to go with him. The two of them made their way through the tables hand in hand toward the Slytherin table on the otherside of the Great Hall where Professor McGonogall was sat in conversation with Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Professor McGonogall saw Harry coming and excused herself and rose to meet him. "Potter, Miss Weasley, what can I do for you" she said in her usual stern tone although Harry was sure there was a softness to the older witches face that he had not seen before. "We need a place Professor, somewhere that we can talk about this last year. Obviously you would need to be there as would several other trusted people" Harry said with a certain edge of authority to his voice. Professor McGonogall looked Harry up and down for a moment and then replied "Certainly Potter, meet me in my office in thirty minutes with a list of those you feel should attend this meeting and we can arrange a room"

Harry thanked Professor McGonogall and then started to make his way back to his seat, on the way however a small group of people at the top end of the Ravenclaw table caught his eye, the Malfoys were sat a little way apart from the rest of the tables occupants, looking nervous and to Harrys delight a little ashamed. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were talking in a hushed whisper but stopped abruptly when Draco pointed out to them that Harry was looking at them. Harry didn't know how to feel at the sight of the Malfoys sitting in the Great Hall, on one hand he wanted to hate them for the years of abuse from Draco, the way they had followed Voldemort and supported his regime but on the other he could not forget the way they had been treated by Voldemort this past year, the way Draco had tried to avoid identifying them at Malfoy Manor and how Narcissa had lied to Voldemort in the forest. Harry however didn't have much time to decide how to act toward them because Narcissa had risen from her seat and approached him.

"Potter, I don't expect you to forgive me and my family but I do expect you to remember what happened between us in the forest last night and how we didn't fight against you. I ask only that you allow us to get on with things peacefully, we will obviously have to answer to the Ministry this I know but please whatever punishment we receive can we let that be that?" Harry considered the woman standing before him for a moment and rather than the cold snobby woman that he had met in Diagon Alley years previous he saw her as a mother, a mother who was clearly worried about her son. A voice inside his head said to him what would Dumbledore do, more importantly what would you think if the roles were reversed and it was your mother standing in front of Draco Malfoy?

Harry took a deep breath and then addressed Narcissa Malfoy "I'm not going to lie, I believe that punishment is due for the actions of your family over the past few years. I can not however deny that it is because of your actions that I was able to come out on top last night, therefore I feel that I owe you something. I saw something in you last night in that forest Mrs Malfoy, I saw you as a mother. You wanted to protect your child just like my mother wanted to protect me when she stepped in front of Tom Riddle that Halloween night in Godrics Hollow." Harrys heart swelled with pride as he spoke about his mother, and Narcissa Malfoy stared intently at Harry and he could tell she was listening to his every word and so he continued "Go be with your husband and son, I give my word that you will not be bothered by myself or my family and friends but I must also warn you that the Ministry may not be so lenient on your family, but I promise this I will never forget what you have done for me, for our world, your love for Draco may just be your families salvation. Goodbye Mrs Malfoy" with that he gave a small nod and turned back toward a rather stunned Ginny and motioned for her to follow him back to the Gryffindor table.

"Wow Harry, what was all that about?" Ginny said when they were out of earshot of Narcissa Malfoy. "You'll find out soon enough Ginny, I promise" replied Harry. Ginny pouted and then muttered "I best find out soon" and Harry laughed which made Ginny pout even more. "Soon Gin, I promise" Harry said as he squeezed her hand. In this moment Harry felt good; here holding Ginnys hand, not even the turning heads and all the attention he was receiving could ruin this moment for him.


	3. Revealing, Reliving and Redemption

Thirty minutes later Harry found himself outside Professor McGonogall's office with a scrap of parchment in his hand. He knocked and waited for a moment. "Come in Potter" came Professor McGonogall's voice from the other side of the door, he pushed open the door and entered. "I have the list Professor, the list of those I think need to hear about what we have been up to this year." he said as he placed the list on McGonogall's desk.

Professor McGonogall scanned the list quickly and placed it back on her desk. "Very well Potter, I think we can accommodate all of the people on this list in the heads office. I'm sure a few of the old Heads would be interested in this tale as well" she said in her usual stern manner. She then rose from her chair and walked around the desk toward harry. She looked older than he had ever remembered, sure she still gave him the impression that she wasn't one to cross and she had proven that last night but still he couldn't help but think that perhaps last night was too much for her. Before he could gather his thoughts properly to say something to her, she did something totally unexpected and caught Harry in a tight embrace.

"I knew you could do it Harry, I knew it from the moment you stepped through those front doors all those years ago." she released him and stepped back, Harry was dazed he hadn't expected Professor McGonogall to do that but she continued to talk. "I see a lot of your father in you Harry, in fact when you came through the doors for the first time I thought James was back. I didn't let on to him when he was here but your father, Sirius and Remus were my favourite students" there was an unusual softness about her voice and Harry could swear he saw a tear glisten in the corner of her eye. "They were pranksters, yes, a handful as well and James and Sirius earned more detentions and lost more house points than anyone in Hogwarts history but oh how they used to brighten up my day. My fondest memory of James though was his relentless attempts too attract Lily's attention, some of the things he did, well lets just say they were outrageous to say the least. I knew Lily would cave in eventually, she liked him from the start but she tried her hardest not to let on. Sometimes at night I can still hear her shouting at him in the corridors for some stunt he had pulled. I remember getting the invitation to their wedding, and then seeing you for the first time. Your father brought you up here when you were just a few weeks old. I held you in this very chair." she said as she stroked the arm of her chair.

"The night they died, it tore my heart in two. They had been so perfect for each other and after all the effort James had put in to winning her around it just didn't seem right that they were taken away so young. I was there, the night Professor Dumbledore left you at your Aunt's house. Lily always loved Petunia so much but Petunia resented magic and anything connected to it, even her own sister." Harry had never heard Professor McGonogall talk about anything personal before, he didn't even know she was so close to his parents. He knew of course that she had taught them but he had never imagined that she was so fond of them. He looked at her sat back at her desk, she looked forlorn something Harry had never seen in her before.

"Professor, I, I never knew" he said as he sat down opposite her. "If you wouldn't mind and don't feel you have too because I'm asking you, but, would you mind letting me have some of your memories of my father, mother, Sirius and Remus?" he looked at her hopefully but pressed on quickly "Its just I don't have much, obviously I have the photo album Hagrid made for me, the memories I have of seeing them in the Mirror of Erised in my first year, my fathers cloak, the memories of their death that both Voldemort and the dementors gave to me but thats it. Oh and last night, I saw them last night. My parents, Sirius and Remus." at this statement Professor McGonogall looked straight into Harry's eyes "Really, but how" her voice and eyes were full of amazement. "I will tell you how later when I go through the story with everyone. So far though you are the only person that knows I saw them." he paused then said in a softer voice "Please give my request some thought Professor" she nodded and half smiled, so Harry continued "I'm going to ask other people that knew them as well to give me their memories. I feel I just need to know them and have some memories of them that aren't of their death."

Professor McGonogall and Harry sat in silence for a while, neither looking directly at the other. Harry felt sure that this was because both were trying not to cry. His thoughts wandered to what he had to do now this was all over. He had to tell the story to the people on the list he had just handed McGonogall, he had to do something about the Elder Wand, he wanted to speak to George and Kreacher. There were a few other things he needed to do but he couldn't quite remember what they were and then suddenly he remember one of them, and possibly he thought the most important one.

"Professor Snape" he blurted out, the name clearly shocked Professor McGonogall because she gasped and then seethed "Do not mention that murderer in my presence" Harry simply shook his head and said calmly "No, no, no. Professor he wasn't a murderer. He was on our side all along don't you remember me telling Riddle that last night?" Professor McGonogall looked confused but Harry didn't give her a chance to speak. "Professor Dumbledore knew he was dying and he had Professor Snape agree to kill him when the time was right. There was a reason for it and again I will tell you that later, but I know now, I know he was on our side all along. He loved my mother, that's why Dumbledore trusted him, he loved her and he never wanted anyone to know. I'm only telling you because I need you to know, because if you don't know you won't help me with what I want, no NEED to do for him." Harry paused and Professor McGonogall raised and eyebrow and said "Yes go on, what do you need to do for him?"

"Well his picture, it isn't in the heads office and it should be. Also I need to retrieve his body, its in the Shrieking Shack. He needs a proper burial. Not anything like Dumbledore's but something fitting for him. He was a hero Professor, a real hero and without him we couldn't have won this war. Professor Dumbledore's portrait told me that the school now recognises you as the head and it requires you to allow the school to create a portrait for Professor Snape. I don't know how you will need to go about it but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will know." Harry could tell that Professor McGonogall was still a little unsure and so tried to press on and make her see. "Please Professor, talk to Professor Dumbledore and listen to what I tell you later then if you still need proof I will show you, but only the details concerning Professor Snape's loyalty to Dumbledore and the order. He gave me other memories but they are a little too personal and I would think Professor Snape wouldn't anyone else to see. I don't think he really wanted me to see but it was the only way I think he thought I would trust him."

"Very well, I know you wouldn't just say this about him without some sort of proof but you have to understand my hesitation Potter." she had returned to her usual stern tone, and Harry noticed she was using his surname again. Warmth flooded through his body and he knew why, this was the Professor McGonogall he respected, this was the McGonogall that he associated with his time at Hogwarts. "We will go over it again after we have heard your story and after the pair of us have spoken to Professor Dumbledore. As for Severus' body, if you wish to retrieve it and bring it back to the school you may do so. We will meet in the heads office in two hours, that should be enough time for you to move his body and for me to round up the people on this list. Now if you will forgive me I have to get started on a few things Potter, we will talk again later." Harry stood up and smiled at her, "Thanks Professor, see you in two hours." and he left the room.


	4. Two hours

Harry made his way back down to the Great Hall, his heart felt heavy as he walked through the ruined corridors. His first home was in a dire state, paintings broken and ripped, walls collapsed, windows shattered, stone gargoyles in pieces and the odd part of a suit of armour strewn about. It hurt Harry to think that in some way he had caused this, if he had just been a little quicker the battle might not have taken place here. This place that was his first home and Tom Riddle's first real home, perhaps it was fitting that their final stand-off was at this place but then at the same time he could safely assume neither of them wanted the castle to suffer this much damage. It felt strange to Harry thinking about his nemesis this way, perhaps he did understand him more than he thought; perhaps they were similar after all. What was it Dumbledore had said separated them "Choices" but at this moment he couldn't help but feel something like pity for Tom Riddle, if only he had experienced love then perhaps none of this would have happened.

Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed that he had already arrived at the Great Hall once again. He had two hours before the meeting to explain what had been going on and he wanted to use those two hours wisely. He quickly ran through what he was going to do in these two hours, 'bring Snape back to the castle, put the Elder Wand back' he was snapped out of his list by the sight of Andromeda Tonks again, Teddy, his godson wasn't he supposed to be with Andromeda that would mean he could meet him now, but he hadn't seen the boy with her earlier and he hadn't really had chance to speak to her yet.

He quickly walked over to her and as he approached she looked up, her eyes were puffy and red, he could tell she had been crying. "Mrs Tonks, is it OK if I sit down" he said softly while gesturing to the bench opposite her, she nodded solemnly and he sat. "I'm really sorry, about, well everything really. You've lost so many people in this war and for that I'm truly sorry."

The older woman observed him for a moment, sighed and then gave him a weak watery smile "You really are something Harry Potter. My daughter was right about you, and I can see now why Nymphadora and Remus chose you to be Teddy's godfather. You who have had the weight of the world on your shoulders all of your life, you who have lost more loved ones than anyone else I know and here you are a boy, no a man of seventeen sat before me apologising and trying to comfort me. Yes its true I have lost my husband, my daughter and my son in-law but I still have my Grandson left and I don't have the pressures that you will surely have over the coming weeks, months and even years. I was going to tell you not to worry too much about Teddy for a while but I know that those words will not only fall on deaf ears but I think it might do you some good to spend some time with him." Harry went to interrupt but was quickly silenced "If you are wondering where he is now, he is safe. I left him with a friend of mine. I'm going to collect him soon, I just needed to come and see my daughter; you understand I'm sure." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I'll do all I can for Teddy and for you, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to help with the arrangements for Nymphadora and Remus' funerals." Andromeda went to refuse but Harry wasn't taking no for an answer "They both meant a great deal to me and I wouldn't feel right leaving everything to you, but obviously I don't want to intrude too much so at the very least let me pay for them and maybe say a few words." The older witch obviously sensing defeat smiled and nodded. "As for Teddy, I want to be everything Sirius was for me and more. I will give him everything I should have had as a child, growing up without knowing your parents is the hardest thing to do in the whole world, much harder than what I did last night. I know this situation is different because Teddy will have you but I don't want him to grow up feeling as alone and confused as I did. I will come to see you tomorrow if its not too much trouble, I would really like to meet Teddy." Andromeda nodded and said "Yes tomorrow is just fine Harry; we will look forward to seeing you. Oh yes you will need the address of course." She reached into her handbag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled down her address. "You can travel in by Floo, it's easier that way." She stood handed Harry the parchment and then stood up. "I'll arrange for Nymphadora and Remus' bodies to be taken back to my house and we can discuss the funeral tomorrow if thats ok. I really appreciate everything Harry; and I look forward to introducing you to your godson tomorrow." She smiled and walked away.

Harry watched as she left the Great Hall and wondered where all the bodies were being kept, he assumed most of them had been removed by now by the loved ones that were flitting about the castle talking in hushed whispers amid tears of sorrow and joy. He scanned the hall at once for the Weasley's and Hermione but they weren't there, he assumed they must be dealing with Fred's body and so resigned to the fact that he would meet up with them in the heads office he decided it was time to set about his business. He stood and began to leave the Great Hall when he nearly walked into Draco Malfoy. The two of them looked at each other, obviously they were both dealing with the complex and conflicting issues that were going in their minds.

Finally Draco spoke in his usual drawling voice "Potter, I don't know exactly what you said to my mother but it seems to have put her at ease somewhat and for that I thank you." Harry was shocked in all these years he would never have thought he would ever hear Draco Malfoy thank him, but it seemed Draco wasn't finished there "I doubt that we will ever be friends or anything close to it but I just wanted you to know I respect you Potter" it seemed to hurt Draco to admit this but Harry didn't care, he liked the fact that Draco was put out somewhat, after all the years of abuse and the whole business with the Malfoy's loyalty to Voldemort, Harry thought it was fair that Draco was suffering a little.

"Well that means something Malfoy, I never thought I would hear you say those words. They are just words though at the minute Malfoy, and we all know how good you are at putting on a face, we saved your life more than once last night yet still when face to face with one of your Death Eater pals you still told them that you were on their side. I want proof this time, proof that you and your family really have changed." Malfoy looked affronted and was clearly about to preotest but Harry cut across him "I know what you're going to say, you and your family didn't fight last night, but your mother and father had no wands and their reluctance to fight was only because of their desire to find you. To prove to me your family has changed I want you to do something for me" the words that came out of Harry's mouth next were a surprise even to him but as he said them he knew it was right "get your mother to talk to her sister, the one thing to be learned from all of this is that love and family mean a lot. The old way is finished purity of blood will mean nothing now, not that it ever did. Re-bridge that gap between your mother and your aunt and then I will have my proof." Malfoy looked confused slightly then nodded, "OK, Potter, I'll try" and he turned to walk away but Harry caught him by the shoulder.

"Do more than try Draco, I need your word" he said sternly. His bright green eyes caught the cold grey ones and held them in a stare. Malfoy blinked and then breathed deeply. "You have my word Potter, do you want me to make the unbreakable vow as well?" Harry thought about this for a moment and then shook his head. Something in Malfoy's eyes something deep behind them told Harry that he could trust him to do this. "No I trust you" he said and he let go of Malfoy and turned away.

Harry didn't look back but he knew Malfoy was stood in the same spot stunned at Harry's words. As he neared the front doors again he was saddened at the sight before him, the large oak doors hung on their hinges, splintered and broken. The steps down into the grounds were broken and huge slabs were missing, debris was strewn across the grounds. He tried not to look at the destruction as he made his way to the white marble tomb at the edge of the lake. As he got closer he remembered making this journey before, only it wasn't him that was making the journey. It was Voldemort, the night he cracked open Dumbledore's tomb and took the Elder Wand. The thought sickened him to the very core and the pity he felt for Voldemort earlier subsided a bit.

He finally reached the tomb and there laying as if sleeping was the body of Albus Dumbledore, magically preserved, his arms still folded across his chest. Harry took the Elder Wand from his pocket and placed in Dumbledore's hands. He was trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to escape him and he stepped back from the tomb, lifted his holly and phoenix feather wand into the air and for some reason rather than saying the incantation he thought it 'Reparo' and the crack sealed and the tomb looked like new again. He then placed a few charms around the tomb to protect it for the time being but he vowed to talk to Hermione or Professor Flitwick later to ensure it would never be opened again.

One task down, and so far only half an hour had passed. His next task he thought probably was going to take a little longer. He marched purposefully across the grounds toward the Whomping Willow, the entrance to the secret tunnel his father, Sirius, Remus and Wormtail used to use in their school days. The passage to the Shrieking Shack, where once a month at the full moon Remus Lupin, would transform. The story of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs was still as exciting to him now as it was the night Sirius and Remus told him in his third year, the year he thought Sirius was trying to kill him. The year he thought Sirius had betrayed his parents, but it wasn't Sirius that had betrayed them, it was Wormtail. The very man Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban for murdering. Harry thought about Wormtail for a moment, he found he didn't despise the man as much as he probably should, instead he pitied him and somewhat hoped that right now he was having a chance to make it up to his old friends.

Harry reached the Whomping Willow and pointing his wand at a fallen twig sent it through the air to poke the knot at the base of the tree that would immobilise the thrashing branches. The tree immediately stopped moving and Harry made his way forward down into the tunnel below. He moved slowly along the tunnel remembering his last journey down here, what he saw and what was waiting for him at the end of it this time. When he finally got to the end he moved into the room and saw the body of Severus Snape slumped against the wall, splayed out on the floor in a pool of his own blood. A large wound clearly visible on his neck; the fatal wound caused by Nagini, at Voldemort's orders. He decided that it was appropriate first of all to clean up, so he vanished the blood from the floor and used his wand to siphon off the blood that stained Snape's robes.

It was hard for him to look at the man before him, his face pale and his cold black lifeless eyes staring into nothingness. Harry placed his hand on Snape's forehead and closed his eyes; perhaps that would make it easier he thought. He bent over the mans body once more and whispered "Thank you, for everything. We won, its over and we won." He now had the problem of how to get Snape's body back to the castle. Snape was far too heavy for him to carry and he didn't want him to suffer the same indignity as the last time his lifeless body was removed from this place. Harry thought back to that night, the night he found out the truth about Sirius, the night he thought he was finally going to leave Privet Drive. Snape had ruined that night for him, Snape had stopped Sirius from being free and Harry still partly believed that Snape was a little to blame for Sirius' death. Right now though he wanted to show him a little respect, show that he appreciated his efforts, his loyalty to Dumbledore and the memory of his mother regardless of Snape's feelings toward, Sirius, his father and toward Harry himself.

He sat on the floor and tried to think about what to do, how was he going to get him back. Then he remembered the night in his third year, he had seen Snape conjure a stretcher out of thin air. If only he knew how to do it, but something inside him told him he did know how to do this. He stood quickly and thought hard with a swish and a flick of the holly and phoenix feather wand Snape's body was floating eerily a few feet off the ground on a magnificent white stretcher with golden handles. Harry was astounded, he had never performed such magic before but unlike the night he was pursued by Voldemort and his wand had shot golden flames back at his enemy; he knew that the magic he had just performed was his.

Something deep within Harry had awoken with the loss of the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside him, something he knew had been there all along. His parents had both been remarkable students as he had been told on many occasions and he always wondered why he struggled so much with magic, he thought perhaps it was because he lived the first eleven years of his life as a muggle and a down trodden one at that. He then thought of the times in his childhood when he had performed accidental magic, magic that far outstripped any that he had actually meant to perform. His magic was there all along and he knew it, it was always there fighting against the piece of Voldemort inside him. He needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore to be sure but at the minute it all made sense to him.

He pointed his wand once more at the floating body of Professor Snape and it moved closer toward him, he swung open the door to the Shrieking Shack and left, Snape's body floating behind him, floating back up to the castle, back home.


	5. Explaining

Having placed Professor Snape's body in the room Firenze had been using to teach divination, Harry checked Fabian Prewetts watch and saw that his two hours were nearly up. His first port of call was the Great Hall; he was sure that at least somebody he wanted to see would be here. He hoped that somebody was here so he didn't have to walk through the school alone again. He quickly scanned the Great Hall, he was looking for red or bushy hair but saw neither; in fact the Great Hall was nearly empty apart from a handful of people he recognised but couldn't name. He was about to give up and make the journey to the heads office alone when someone called his name.

"Harry, hey Harry over here" he looked around for the source of the voice and saw Neville Longbottom, waving frantically from the antechamber door at the far end of the Great Hall. He made his way across the hall through the house tables, then a memory stirred within him, this was the journey he had made in his fourth year when his name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire. The start of the chain of events, that brought about the return of Voldemort.

As he got closer to the door Neville disappeared back inside it and Harry sped up slightly, his curiosity getting the better of him. What could be so important that Neville would shout for him across the Great Hall. Once inside the room Harry found out what was so important. There were several bodies covered in black sheets lining the floor. Standing in the room with Harry were Neville and to Harry's surprise Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry, so glad we caught you" said Kingsley as he shook Harry's hand. "I thought it best that we sort this out before our talk in" Kinglsey checked his watch "Ten minutes, oh dear well we best be quick." There was something about Kingsley's deep voice that reassured Harry that no matter what needed sorting out, it would be done and done right. Harry didn't ask any questions he just raised an eyebrow, Kingsley took this as a signal to continue. "Most of the bodies of those that died last night have been taken by their relatives, a formal service was offered to all but most chose to decline. There will be a memorial service though, with the names of those that died being placed on a plaque of sorts here at the school; but as you might have guessed that is not what I wished to discuss with you. Beneath these sheets lie the bodies of the fallen Death Eaters, Voldemort included." As he mentioned Voldemorts name he pointed toward a covered body set in front of the fireplace.

"You want my opinion on what to do with them don't you" it wasn't really a question; Harry knew that's why he had been shouted into this room. He wanted to think about it but he found that there was a voice at the back of his mind, a voice that sounded uncannily like Dumbledore _Give them back to their families, its the right thing to do _and Harry agreed. "They need to be given back to their families; they need to be buried with love and care. After all lack of love and care is what caused this whole war." Both Neville and Kingsley looked shocked at Harry's words; clearly they hadn't expected him to say this. If they looked shocked at these words it was nothing compared to Harry's next revelation, which possibly shocked Harry just as much as it did them. "Tom's body, I would like to bury him please. I won't tell anyone the location of his grave as it could become a shrine or a focal point to a misguided few that want to revive his regime, that or people would desecrate his grave either through hatred or a desire to try and resurrect him once more. He needs burying properly and I want to do it."

Both Kingsley and Neville looked at each other, and then back at Harry, their mouths agape both mouthing silent words in utter incomprehension. Harry left them looking utterly gobsmacked and he walked through the bodies until he reached the one by the fireplace, the body of Tom Riddle. He crouched beside it and pulled back one end of the black sheet covering him to reveal his face. In death he looked vulnerable and frail, his eyes usually red and full of malice had changed. They were now brown and very much empty. Looking at his fallen enemy Harry's thoughts went immediately to the crouched whimpering child under the bench at Kings Cross. He had seen enough for now and he pulled the sheet over Voldemort once more and stood up. Kingsley and Neville had it seemed been watching him all this time.

"Are you sure Harry, I mean think about what they did. Think about what he did" Neville's voice was a little shaky as he spoke but he held eye contact with Harry never the less. Harry nodded "I'm sure Neville, its the right thing to do." he said with confidence and an air of authority. Kingsley considered Harry for a moment before saying "Very well, we will track down the relatives of everyone in this room and allow them to collect their bodies. As for Voldemort, you get your wish Harry, but please be careful. I do not want it to leave this room that he is being buried let alone by you. I'm sure I can trust the pair of you not to say anything." Both Harry and Neville nodded, so Kingsley continued "Very well then, we best be off to the heads office for this meeting Harry, thank you for your help Neville, I will be in touch soon about that other matter we discussed earlier." Kingsley then went to leave but Harry stopped him. "Neville's coming with us actually Kingsley, he deserves to know what happened and I trust him perhaps as much as I trust Ron and Hermione. Neville's more than proved his worth both as an opposer to Voldemort's ideals and as a friend." Clearly touched my Harry's words Neville followed both Kingsley and Harry up to the heads office with a rather large smile on his face and the hint of a tear in his eyes.

Harry, Kingsley and Neville entered the heads office a few minutes later than the allotted time. The room was already full to bursting with people, The Weasleys, Hermione, Fleur, Luna Lovegood, Professors Slughorn, McGonogall, Sprout and Flitwick, and finally Hagrid who was trying his hardest not to break any of the wizzing, smoking, shiny silver instruments that had once belonged to Dumbledore. Harry quickly moved across the room and took up a seat beside Ginny, who smiled at him and then grabbed his hand. This didn't go unnoticed by the other Weasleys, Mrs Weasley had a small smile on her face while Bill and Charlie exchanged a look that clearly told Harry they were going to have words with him later.

"OK now that Mr Potter is here, we can get down to business" said Professor McGonogall in her usual stern tone. "Mr Potter, if you will" she said motioning for Harry to start. Harry took a deep breath and then stood up and walked toward Professor Dumbledore's portrait. Professor Dumbledore sat forward in his chair almost as if he was trying to lean out of his frame. "I'm here to help you if you want Harry, but I'm sure you won't need my help" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry smiled at him and then turned to the crowd who were now all looking at him intently.

"I guess I should tell it how it unfolded for me, its probably easiest that way. Obviously you already know about my first few years at school, Quirrell and the Philosophers stone, the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle's diary, Sirius and the dementors, the Tri-Wizard tournament, Voldemorts re-birth and Cedric's murder." As he ran through the list of events that happened in his first four years of Hogwarts, he noticed Ginny flinch slightly at the mention of the diary; likewise he noticed the pitying looks he was getting from all in attendance.

"I suppose its best to start with the events that took place in my fifth year, the department of mysteries. I was lured there to collect something, a prophecy. A prophecy concerning myself and Tom Riddle. Please don't interrupt me, as this is very hard for me and I want it to be over as quick as possible." He said pre-empting a few comments that were about to come from several people in the room. "Yes the prophecy did exist, and despite it being broken I still found out what it said, thanks to Professor Dumbledore. You see he was the one the prophecy was told to." He thought it was best to leave out who told the prophecy as the information was unimportant and would cause Professor Trelawney to attract unwanted attention.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._" as he retold the words of the prophecy he could see a few people in the room pale, Mrs Weasley went whiter than snow and she let out an involuntary shudder. He felt it best not to mention that the prophecy could had referred to Neville if it had not been for Voldemort choosing Harry.

"The prophecy meant that it had to be me, I had to be the one to finish him. During my sixth year Professor Dumbledore gave me private lessons, in these lessons we discussed Tom Riddle's past. His time before Hogwarts, living in a muggle orphanage. Tom had no family; his mother had belonged to an old pure blood family called the Gaunts, descendants of Salazar Slytherin. She had fallen in love with a muggle called Tom Riddle from the nearby village, unfortunately Tom Riddle didn't return her affection. Dumbledore believes that she gave him a love potion and they ran away together and she fell pregnant. Sometime after this she stopped giving him the potion and he abandoned her and their unborn child. She arrived in London, poor and heavily pregnant, she sold a priceless family heirloom to Borgin and Burkes, the locket of Salazar Slytherin. She then died shortly after giving birth to a son, Tom Marvolo Riddle in a muggle orphanage where Tom would remain unaware of his heritage until Professor Dumbledore turned up with his invitation to Hogwarts."

"During his time at Hogwarts, Tom became obsessed with his heritage and was determined to discover what had happened to his father. He had at this point decided that his father was a wizard and that his mother was a muggle. He couldn't understand why his mother had died if she was a witch. He eventually found out that his father was in fact a muggle and this lead to him fashioning a new name, Lord Voldemort. Tom found out that he was descended from Slytherin and succeeded in opening the Chamber of Secrets, which he framed Hagrid for. He then discovered horcruxes and finally thought he had a way to beat the one thing he was scared of, death. horcruxes for those that don't know are objects that contain part of a wizards soul, in order to make a horcrux you have to rip the soul in order to put part of it in the desired object. The only way to rip your soul is to commit murder."

"Tom returned to the village where both the Gaunts and the Riddle's lived, he killed his muggle father and Grandparents and framed his wizard uncle for their murders. He then stole the last Gaunt heirloom, a ring which would later become his second horcrux." At this a few people looked confused and Harry knew why. "His first was the diary, the diary that preserved a fragment of himself in it. The diary he used to control Ginny and open the Chamber of Secrets again in my second year." At this Mrs Weasley whimpered again and grasped hold of Ginny, many of the others in the room looked shocked and Professor Slughorn looked sickened.

"After finishing school, Tom went to work at Borgin and Burkes as he had been refused a teaching job here. It is in this job that he found horcruxes three and four. Again he killed for them and again an innocent bystander was framed. This time the victim was a woman by the name of Hepzibah Smith and a house elf named Hokey was framed for her murder. The items Tom stole this time were Helga Hufflepuff's cup and the very same locket that his mother had sold to Borgin and Burkes all those years previous. After acquiring these two items Tom vanished, he returned many years later to once more apply for a job here at Hogwarts, only to be denied again. It is on this occasion that he hid his fifth horcrux within the school and cursed the defense against the dark arts job. His fifth horcrux was the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, he had used his charm to get the Grey Lady to tell him where it was hidden. So now he had five horcruxes but this wasn't enough for him, he wanted a sixth because of the magical properties of the number seven. He wanted his soul to be split in seven pieces, he truly thought this would make him immortal."

"The next horcrux he made was the snake, Nagini. The snake you killed last night Neville." Neville gulped and ran his hand through is hair, he had killed the snake on Harry's orders not even knowing how important it was. "Professor Dumbledore had spent time looking for these horcruxes and he had managed to destroy the ring, but not without suffering from a dark curse, the only visible effect of which was his blackened hand. Then at the end of my sixth year he took me with him to a cave by the sea, he thought he had found another one of them. The place we went to was full of dark magic, we travelled to a small island at the centre of a lake inside the cave, on this island was a basin full of liquid. Professor Dumbledore drank the liquid and it weakened him, in fact it tortured him. Finally when all the liquid had gone we found a locket at the bottom of the basin. We then returned to Hogsmeade, Professor Dumbledore was so weak that I had to apparate him." At this revelation there was even more gasps from the crowd.

"Well you know what happened next, Snape killed Dumbledore and then fled with the other Death Eaters. At the time I hated Snape, I wanted to kill him myself and then when we were ambushed by Death Eaters, when trying to move me from my Aunt and Uncles and Snape cursed off George's ear I wanted him even more. When we left during Bill and Fleur's wedding we were going to hunt down the remaining horcruxes, it turned out that the locket Dumbledore and I found was a fake, someone had beaten us to it. An R.A.B had left a note inside declaring that he was onto Tom's secret and he had destroyed the real Horcrux. Obviously we had to find it still to confirm this but we didn't know where to look."

"Fate seemed to be on our side though, because we were driven into hiding at Grimmauld Place, and it was here we discovered R.A.B's identity. It was Regulus, Sirius' younger brother. He had joined the Death Eaters but after Tom's mistreatment of the Black's house elf Kreacher. Tom had used Kreacher to test the defences of the locket in the cave; he had left him there to die. Regulus called Kreacher back to him and once he had been told the tale he returned with Kreacher to the cave and sacrificed himself, giving Kreacher the order to destroy the horcrux. Kreacher however couldn't destroy it and that lead to the locket remaining at the Black's house, Kreacher kept it hidden in his cupboard but Mundungus Fletcher stole it and tried to sell it. However he wasn't successful, because he didn't sell it, it was taken from him by someone at the ministry, Dolores Umbridge." There was a collective gasp and a few choice swear words that to Harry's surprise came from the Professors.

"We stayed at Grimmauld Place for a while, there were Death Eaters outside but they couldn't see us. We started apparating to the Ministry of Magic entrance to observe people going in and out. We knew what we needed to do and so we put our plan into action and broke in to the Ministry of Magic." All they eyes in the room were wide now, they were all staring at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione who had been sat together hand in hand now stood and came to Harry's side. "We did what we had to do, we needed that horcrux to finish Voldemort." Said Ron as if daring someone to challenge him.

"We used Polyjuice potion and a few of Fred and Georges products to trick our way into the Ministry. I was Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron was Reg Cattermole and Harry was Albert Runcorn." Began Hermione but the Mr Weasley shouted out, "I saw you, both of you. I told you how to stop the rain in Yaxley's office Ron, and you Harry, you told me I was being watched. You were warning me weren't you." Harry nodded. "I can't believe it, so it was you three that helped all those muggle borns escape" this time all three of them nodded and Mr Weasley looked immensely proud.

"We finally found Umbridge in the court rooms downstairs, I stunned her and Yaxley and we took the locket from her; and as Mr Weasley has just said we helped all the muggle borns escape. In the commotion of escaping from the Ministry we couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place, because Yaxley managed to grab hold of us as we apparated. We didn't want to risk the fact that he had found Grimmauld Place so we apparated again and set up camp." Said Harry, he looked at Hermione who was looking very thankful that he didn't mention who Yaxley had grabbed hold of, and Ron who was a little pale obviously remembering his splinching.

"We spent a while planning our next move, we took it in turns to wear the locket. Which was a big mistake, the locket was a horcrux and so it contained part of Tom's soul. It messed with our minds and our moods. It caused Ron to leave us for a while because of how much it affected him." At this everyone looked at Ron, but far from being ashamed he looked grateful that Harry had made him sound better than Ron thought he was. "While Ron was away we went to Godrics Hollow. I felt drawn to the place, not just because my parents were there but because at this time we thought Dumbledore had left Gryffindor's sword there with Bathilda Bagshot. It turns out we were mistaken, Tom had already got to her first and had placed his snake Nagini there to trap us when we arrived. She wouldn't speak in front of Hermione; this is because she was speaking in Parseltongue, because she was the snake. Tom had placed the snake inside her dead body and was controlling her actions." At this a few people let out a few groans of displeasure, several of them gagged but Neville was actually sick.

Harry was only going to give the basic outline of what happened; he didn't want anyone knowing the personal details. He was sure he would tell the Weasleys and especially Ginny, later but for now he was just going to give them the information. "We managed to escape and set up a new camp. One night while I was sat on guard duty a patronus appeared in the forest. I knew it was friendly, don't ask me how but I just knew and so I followed it. It took me to a small pond, and at the bottom of the pond was the sword of Gryffindor. I dived in to get it but I still had the locket on. The horcrux recognised the sword as something that could destroy it and it tried to strangle me. I would have died then and there if it wasn't for Ron." A few people gasped and Mrs Weasley let out a small sob. Ron took this as his cue to talk and began.

"I had been looking for them for days, using the deluminator Dumbledore had given me, it worked kind of like a portkey; it took me to places they had been. I couldn't see them because of the protective spells they were using but I wasn't going to give up. Finally I saw a patronus and Harry was following it, I ran after him and saw him as he jumped into the pond, he started thrashing around and I knew something was wrong so I pulled him out, and the sword." A few people looked impressed but Ron was being very sheepish, he knew it probably wouldn't have needed doing if he hadn't left and he also knew that the story of destroying the horcrux was coming and he hoped Harry would leave out what it said to him.

Ron didn't have to wait long to find out as Harry continued to talk. "Well as soon as I had been rescued from the pond, Ron used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the locket. The reason the sword could destroy it, is because it was goblin made and so it was imbued with the strength of basilisk venom, because I used it to kill that basilisk in my second year. Basilisk venom is one of the only things that can destroy a horcrux because there are so few things that can counteract it. So now three horcruxes had been destroyed, the diary, the ring and the locket. At this point we didn't know exactly what the other three were, Professor Dumbledore and I agreed that Nagini was one of them and that the other two were likely to be something to do with the founders of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff's cup was a prime suspect as we knew Tom had stolen it. This left us one more, we assumed it to be something of Ravenclaw's, as we had the sword of Gryffindor and that wasn't a horcrux."

"It is here that I made a mistake, I called Tom, Voldemort. Ron had told me about the taboo but in the heat of the moment I said his name. Snatchers appeared and took us to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange was there and when she saw the sword she was livid. She wouldn't allow anyone to call Tom to them. This is when I knew a horcrux was stored in her vault at Gringotts. She was adamant that we had stolen the sword from her vault and wanted to know what else we had taken. She tortured Hermione for information and locked me and Ron in the basement. This is where we met Mr Ollivander, Dean, Luna and Griphook the goblin. Dobby came and saved us, he took Mr Ollivander, Dean, Luna and Griphook to Shell Cottage. The noise of his apparition caused Peter Pettigrew to be sent down to check on us, we over powered him and escaped." Harry left out the part about Pettigrew's silver hand killing himself. "We disarmed most of the occupants of Malfoy Manor and took their wands, Dobby arrived again to rescue us but in the process Bellatrix threw a knife and him. When we arrived at Shell Cottage, Dobby died." Harry's voice faltered slightly and there were a few gasps from those gathered.

"We spent our time at Shell Cottage, plotting with Griphook to break in to Gringotts, to take the horcrux from the Lestrange's vault. Hermione used Polyjuice potion on herself and went as Bellatrix, she transfigured Ron's features and Griphook and I travelled under my invisibility cloak. We found Hufflepuff's cup in the vault but by this time we had set off alarms and we were soon cornered, we used a dragon that guards the lower vaults to escape." There was some whispering and a few disbelieving looks from a few people, Neville however who had now recovered some colour back to his face was wearing a rather large smile and was beaming with pride.

"Tom now knew we were hunting his horcruxes and he mentally ran through where they were all hidden, he didn't know he was giving me this knowledge, he didn't know he was telling me that one of them was hidden here, at Hogwarts. Thats when we came here, we set of the Caterwauling charm in Hogsmeade but Aberforth covered for us, and then we met Neville in the Hogs Head. We came here to the school and I asked several people about the diadem of Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady confirmed for me that this was indeed the last horcrux we were searching for. Ron and Hermione had managed to destroy Hufflepuff's cup using basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets. Then I remembered where I had seen the diadem before, the Room of Requirement, in the room of hidden things. The diadem was destroyed by Fiendfyre, Crabbe cast it in an attempt to kill us, but he only succeeded in destroying the horcrux and killing himself." A few of the professors gasped, Slughorn held his chest and shook his head.

"So now we only needed to kill the snake, or so we thought. During the battle I saw that Tom was in the Shrieking Shack, he wasn't even fighting. He called for Snape to come to him and so we made our way there, through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. I watched Tom kill Snape in cold blood, for no reason other than he felt it was necessary. He ordered Nagini to bite him and he then left the shack and delivered the ultimatum that I hand myself over to him. I approached Snape, he was alive still but barely, he used his last few breaths to give me some of his memories. When I returned to the castle I slipped up to this office and used Dumbledore's pensieve. Snape's memories showed me his true allegiance; he was Dumbledore's man until the very end. The curse that blackened Dumbledore's hand would have eventually killed him. He knew of Tom's plans to have Draco Malfoy murder him and made Snape promise to kill him, both to spare Draco's soul and as an attempt to have his wand recognise no new master." At this a few people looked confused; clearly they were wondering what this had to do with a wand.

"The memories also showed me that Tom had created another horcrux, one he had never meant to make. Me." There was a collective intake of breath; a few sobs and Mrs Weasley fainted. Once she was brought round Harry continued. "I had to die; there was no other way to beat Tom. I walked into the forest to meet him, I passed Neville on the way and told him to kill the snake if he got chance, I knew I needed someone else to know and I trusted that Neville would do whatever it took to do it." Neville puffed out his chest and beamed with pride.

"When I arrived in the forest, I faced Tom and he used the killing curse on me one more time." He ignored the gasps and sobs again and continued "I thought it was over, but it appears I was wrong. I was in a place, between life and death; I was met here by Professor Dumbledore. He told me everything I needed to know, how when Tom arrogantly used my blood to resurrect himself he made a vital mistake, he tied me to life as long as he was alive. My mother's protection was in my blood, and as long as it ran through his veins I could come back. I awoke on the forest floor, Tom didn't want to check me himself; so he sent Narcissa Malfoy to make sure I was dead. Another mistake, again Tom overlooked the power of love. Narcissa asked me if Draco was still in the castle, I told her that he was. Her love for her son and her desire to make sure he was safe made her lie to Tom, she told him I was dead. What came next you all saw, Tom paraded my body here and then in the confusion that followed I fought my way into the Great Hall."

"But that isn't all, is it Harry?" said Mr Weasley. "Yes, you mentioned Dumbledore's wand. Both during the battle with Voldemort and just now" added Bill. Harry sighed and turned to look at Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore merely nodded and so Harry turned back to the crowd. "Dumbledore's wand was important, because it was one of the Deathly Hallows." A few people scoffed and Professor McGonogall added "but that was just a children's tale; the Hallows surely don't exist." Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "You mean; they do exist!" said Professor McGonogall in disbelief, a few others looked shocked.

"Yes" began Harry "Yes they are real, and they played a large part in Tom's downfall. Dumbledore's wand, the Elder Wand had been passed down for centuries from wizard to wizard, won in duels and through murder. Dumbledore knew Tom would look for the wand and so planned to die undefeated and so hoped with his death the wand's power would also die. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore and so won the wands allegiance without even knowing. I in turn disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor and became the master of the Elder Wand. Tom however didn't understand this, as to him death is the worst thing in the world. He therefore decided that Snape was the master of the Elder Wand because he killed Dumbledore, and so Tom killed Snape in order to be the master of the wand. As you saw last night, the wand refused to kill me because I was its true master and so it backfired and killed Tom." Harry hoped this would satisfy everyone's curiosity and that no more questions about the Deathly Hallows would be asked.

"But the other Hallows; the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone. What happened to them, did you find them?" asked Percy Weasley. Harry groaned inwardly and resigned himself to telling them all. He knew he could trust them, all of them. "I have the cloak; I have done since my first year at school. It was passed down from the youngest Peverell brother who my family descended from, my father passed it on to me through Professor Dumbledore. The stone was passed down the middle brother's line and ended up with the Gaunts. It was the stone that sat inside the ring Tom stole and in his ignorance turned into a horcrux." A few people looked amazed and Harry felt it was best to wrap this up quickly before anyone asked any more questions. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to eat and relax for a while as it had been a busy and taxing day. "I'm afraid that's all I know, and all I can tell you. I don't know where the wand is, nor do I know where the resurrection stone is. I lost them at some point last night and haven't been able to find them since, not that I want to find them either. The wand was destroyed I know that much" he found it very easy to lie about this and hoped that neither Ron nor Hermione would say anything, and neither of them did.

The talks were wrapped up rather quickly after this and everyone made their way to the Great Hall for food. Harry still had a few things he wanted to do before he went to bed and quickly jotted it down on a scrap of parchment so he didn't forget. He also added a list of the things he wanted to do in the coming days and weeks.

**To Do**

_Talk to Kreacher_

_Talk to George_

_Talk to Professor McGonogall about Snape's portrait_

_Help Hermione get her parents back_

_Visit Godrics Hollow – house and parents grave_

_Visit Gringotts – get some gold_

_Visit Mr Ollivander – check my wand_

_Visit Andromeda and Teddy – sort out Remus and Tonks' funerals_

_Find out what happened to the Dursley's_

Harry thought this was enough of a list to be going on with and tucked it his jeans pocket.


	6. The forest again, again

After a rather filling and excellent meal in the Great Hall, Harry thought it was best to get some of the things on his list done before bed as he wouldn't have much chance to complete anything tomorrow. He looked around the Gryffindor table at his friends and 'family' and smiled to himself. Hermione was busy scolding Ron who was asking if there was any more food. Percy was talking to Kingsley and Mr Weasley, and Harry was sure he heard the word legislation in there somewhere; so thought it best to divert his attention elsewhere before he got dragged into a conversation he was sure he wouldn't enjoy. Mrs Weasley was busy fussing over Charlie much to his displeasure, Bill and Fleur were talking in hushed whispers, obviously planning on returning to Shell Cottage, Harry thought to himself and then smiled again imagining Bill breaking this news to Mrs Weasley. Ginny was talking to Luna, Neville and Mrs Longbottom, the latter of whom looked extremely proud of her grandson.

Harry then noticed that George was being very quiet, he was sat a little way down the table from the others, and to Harry's surprise he wasn't alone. Angelina Johnson was sat with him; she was talking at him it seemed rather than to him. She kept placing a hand consolingly on his arm but he kept brushing her off. The more it continued the more and more upset and annoyed she seemed to be getting. Harry had known that Fred had taken Angelina to the Yule ball in his fourth year; he also knew that the twins had both been very close to Angelina. Harry could only assume that right now Angelina was trying to snap George out of his current state, and it seemed she wasn't fairing too well. Harry took his list from his pocket and his eyes fell on _Talk to George_ and he decided now was as good a time as any. He looked pointedly at Angelina hoping that she would sense someone looking at her and look up. All Harry wanted to do was catch her eye to tell her that he would try talking to George. To Harry's surprise it didn't take Angelina long to realise Harry was looking at her, he mouthed to her 'let me try' to which she nodded, stroked George's arm tenderly, whispered a goodbye and a promise to talk again soon, then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry caught Ginny's attention and told her that he was going to talk to George. He stood up and walked down the table until he was stood opposite George. "George, I was wondering if you could come with me" George looked up, his face was pale, Harry could clearly see the obvious signs that George had been crying, his face was blotchy in places, his eyes were puffy and red and there were tear stains down his cheeks. Harry had never seen George like this before and it cut him deep to see him in such a state. "If you want to tell me that everything will be OK, or that you understand then I don't want to hear it Harry, I'm sorry" replied George bitterly. He then bowed his head again, obviously hoping that Harry would give up and leave.

"I don't want to tell you that it's going to be OK George, because it isn't. I'm not even going to tell you that I understand, because clearly I don't; but I would still like you to come with me" Harry said with some conviction, he knew he was going to have to play tough with George but didn't want to press it too much. George was clearly surprised by Harry's words and mumbled an agreement and stood up and motioned for Harry to lead the way. Harry had no idea where to take George to talk to him, but then an inspiration hit him. He knew one place that he could take him, one place or rather one thing that would help Harry get his point across to George.

Harry made his way across the school grounds, George following close behind, neither of them saying a word. He made his way to the edge of the forest and finally George spoke up "Why are we going in there?" it wasn't out of fear but more out of annoyance that he wasn't being left alone to wallow in his grief. "You'll see" was Harry's only reply and Harry was sure that would infuriate George a little but he couldn't risk being overheard explaining his intentions. He had a quick look around and when he was satisfied there was nobody around he entered the forest, retracing the steps he had taken the night before. Harry and George eventually arrived in the clearing in which he had been struck once again with the killing curse and he stopped. He pulled his wand from his jeans pocket and thought with all of his might ' _Accio Resurrection Stone_ ' for some reason Harry knew this would work, again he couldn't explain why and at this point he didn't want to dwell on it too much.

From the forest floor came a rustling of leaves as the Resurrection Stone came flying through the air into Harry's hands, George looked very confused but didn't speak. Harry eyed the object, wondering once more if this was a good idea, it had been niggling in his mind since he led George of the Great Hall. He didn't want this plan to backfire; he didn't want George to become depended on the stone. Finally Harry spoke "This George, is the Resurrection Stone, one of the Deathly Hallows." Seeing the look of disbelief in George's eyes he continued "I used it last night, I walked here to die, in this very spot I was hit once again with the killing curse. As I walked here I used the stone, I saw my parents, Sirius and Remus again; they walked with me all this way. It's true that I don't understand how it feels to lose a brother, a twin no less but I do understand how it feels to lose people I love, my Parents, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby, since I was a year old I've lost people just because they were close to me. It's true none of the bonds I had with them were perhaps as strong as the one you had with Fred but I understand loss George and you can't deny that. It's true everything will never be OK and it doesn't get any easier, I still hurt every time I think about anyone who has been taken from me. What will help though is knowing that they are OK, knowing that they don't want you to beat yourself up about living while they're not. Last night I apologised to my parents, Sirius and Remus, and just knowing that they didn't blame me, that they were happy together was enough. True it still hurts to think about them, but now I also know the importance of living, wallowing in pity, grief of guilt, whatever you want to call it, is a pretty poor way to repay their sacrifice. Use this, call Fred back, go on, just think of him and turn it three times; I told Dumbledore that I wouldn't go looking for it again, but I think in this case we need it. After you have used it though it's going somewhere where neither of us can find it again." He said as he passed George the ring, its cracked black stone glistening in the small rays of evening light that crept through the forest canopy.

George looked pensive as he looked at the ring in his hand. He took a deep breath and turned the ring in his palm three times, he then looked shocked but not as shocked as Harry. Harry could understand George's shock at seeing his dead twin but what Harry couldn't understand is why he could see him as well. Hadn't his other worldly guests told him that nobody but the holder of the stone could see them, it was obviously true of the time Harry had used it otherwise he would have been seen by the Death Eaters as he walked through the forest, clearly the sight of four people that were known to have died would have sparked some sort of reaction. Harry rubbed his eyes, he must have just imagined seeing Fred, yes that's it, he knew Fred was going to appear for George and somehow his mind placed Fred in front of him. "OI, Lug-less, why does Harry look like he's just swallowed some You-know-poo?" said Fred with a look of confusion on his face. George was looking at Fred in disbelief; he clearly didn't expect the stone to work.

"Fred?" said George as he took a step toward his deceased twin. "Well of course it's Fred; thought you would have realised that by now. Obviously it's not a giant mirror because you aren't this good looking" replied the spectral Fred with a smirk. He then turned to Harry and said "Not going to say hello to me? What's up dying suddenly turn me into Snape or something" he said examining himself "Nope no greasy hair, no bat like tendencies, so no Snape." George gave a sort of weak laugh; even in death Fred was still cracking jokes. Harry was speechless, he shouldn't be able to see Fred, yet he could and he could hear him. "I...I...I shouldn't, erm, Hi Fred" said Harry.

"What's got him?" said Fred turning back to George "not fed him one of our stuttering sherbets, have you? They were only in the testing stages; you know how long it took us to stop stuttering after we tried them last." At this George laughed weakly again. He then looked his twin in the eyes and said "Fred, I, I didn't want you to die. How can I live without you, it hurts. I can't do this Fred, I can't." He then broke down in to dry sobs, clearly having already exhausted his tears. The look on Fred's face was hard to read, it was a mix between anger and sympathy. "Didn't want me to die, how can you live without me, hmmm, can't do it, can't do it" repeated Fred "I'LL GIVE YOU CAN'T BLOODY DO IT, YOU GREAT BIG GIT!" he bellowed. "I'M DEAD AND YOU SIT THERE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T DO IT. I'm relying on you to step up and be both of us, do what we always do in these situations, make everyone laugh. Make them all feel better, that's what we've always done. Just because I'm dead shouldn't mean that I've gone, we're pretty much the same person, with the exception of me being so dashingly handsome" he said with a half smirk. "Look George, I know it must be hard, believe me it was hard for me as well. When I found out that I was dead, when I realised that you weren't with me. Well I felt alone, I felt just as hurt as you. Then I realised that was selfish of me, look if we are both honest with each other you know that you would happily die for me, just as I would die for you. Well guess what, I went and bloody did it first didn't I, I got sick of you beating me to everything, you were born first, you got your first tooth first, you could talk first, you showed your first signs of magic first. Well Georgie boy, I died first so you best just lump it, because I know you don't like it." Harry thought this was completely insane, trust Fred and George to make a competition out of dying, but Harry didn't mind what they spoke about as long as it helped George.

George stood up and looked at his twin, then to Harry's relief he smiled, it was the first proper smile he had seen on his face. It wasn't fake at all; it held all the hallmarks of a proper George and Fred smile. "So you want me to carry on our great legacy do you?" said George "Well OK, but listen" he got a little more serious now and his smile faded "It won't ever be OK Fred, I don't think I will ever get over it, but I promise you this I won't ever forget you" at which Fred scoffed and said something that sounded to Harry like 'how could you' and 'we look the same' "No Fred, I mean it" continued George "I won't ever be the same, but I can see now that what I've been doing is wrong. We did promise each other that we wouldn't do this if either one of us didn't make it, and here I am breaking that promise. Well I'm sorry Fred, I really am. Look it's not that I don't want you here or anything but I'm going to have to go, while I still feel like this or else I might never let you go" Fred smiled at George and nodded "I'll miss you" they both said at once, then they both laughed a little. "Give 'em hell from me" they both said again at the same time and George let the ring slip from his fingers and Fred vanished.

Harry stood in silence watching the whole thing; George looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Harry; really thanks." Harry shrugged and said "Don't mention it" He then walked toward George and picked up the ring. "I need to get rid of this" at which point George grasped him around the wrist and shook his head. "No, you don't need to. I don't want to use it again and I'm sure you don't either but it has to be left here, other people deserve the chance to find it. If they manage to follow the clues and piece everything together in years to come then they deserve to find it and use it. Do something so people can't summon it and then just drop it." George's eyes were burning with the passion that they had been devoid of for the last day. Harry knew George had a point, but he didn't know how to do the spell George had requested. "You're right George, so do you know how to stop it from being summoned?" George laughed a little then tutted; he took the ring from Harry and withdrew his wand. Harry noticed George had two wands on him; one must have been Fred's he thought.

"Fancy that, Harry Potter saviour of the Wizarding world relying on the owner of a joke shop to cast a spell for him" George said with a laugh, he then waved his wand around the ring; it began to glow a faint white colour and then returned to its normal colour. George then handed it back to Harry, who looked at it, squeezed it tight in his hand and then turned his hand over and let the ring fall onto the forest floor among the leaves and debris. "Ok George, let's get back before your Mother kills us both" he immediately regretted his choice of words, but he needn't have as George just laughed and replied "Oh I wouldn't worry about it Harry, she's not going till kill you just yet. I mean you can play the whole saved the world card for a little bit, then when that doesn't work just play the under fed, scrawny speccy git card for a while." Harry and George laughed and made their way back to the castle.


	7. Totally different

George was in a much better mood when they finally made their way back into the Great Hall, it obviously showed because Ginny gave Harry a look that clearly said 'wow what, did you do?' Harry just smiled at her and signalled for her to come and join him. She made her excuses and gave George a quick hug as they passed each other.

"What did you do to him? He's like a totally different person, there is some colour back in his face and a twinkle in his eyes" she looked at Harry in wonder and amazement. "Well I didn't do or say anything to him really" Harry started while absentmindedly running his hand through his hair "I just let him talk to the only person that could get through to him" he finished. Ginny looked puzzled but before she could question Harry, he pre-empted her and began again a bit more rapidly "I need to go and speak to Kreacher, you probably won't understand why I'm bothering but if you come with me then maybe you will. So what do you say, you want to come with me or not?" Ginny looked puzzled, then chuckled, nodded and took Harry's hand and they left together.

Harry and Ginny walked through the corridors, which to Harry's dismay were still in ruins. However as they got closer to the kitchens things started to improve, clearly the Hogwarts house elves had done some repairs. Harry reached out and tickled the pear, it giggled and swung open. This made Ginny jump a little and Harry merely smiled at her and said "didn't you ever wonder were the kitchens were?" her mouth formed an 'o' shape and realisation dawned upon her face. As soon as they stepped through the portrait and into the kitchens they were surrounded by dozens of house elves, bowing low, their long noses almost touching the floor. Then from the back of the room came the bullfrog voice of Kreacher "out of the ways, do not be crowding Kreachers most noble Master" and Harry saw the wizened old elf elbowing his way through the sea of other house elves.

When Kreacher got in front of Harry he bowed low "Master, Mistress, how can Kreacher be of service" Ginny looked at Harry, her eyebrows had vanished below her fringe, this was clearly not the same house elf she remembered from that summer at Grimmauld Place. Harry held out a hand and put it on Kreachers shoulder "Please Kreacher, do not bow to me. I came here to thank you, to thank all of you in fact" he said addressing the other elves that were gathered around. "Last night you all proved yourselves brave and loyal beyond all measure, and I for one can't thank you all enough." A few of the elves looked shocked to be thanked by a wizard, but Kreacher looked proud. A large smile stretched across his face, Regulus' locked still prominent on his small chest. "I also came here to tell you about one of your fellow elves, and the sacrifice he made to me. As you all know I set Dobby free" at this a few elves looked scandalised, freedom clearly still didn't sit well with them "Dobby was more than an elf to me, he was a friend, he died saving my life" Winky let out a howl and collapsed to the floor, a few of the other elves tried to comfort her while Harry pressed on "and like Dobby, your actions last night will not be forgotten, other wizards saw how you acted and you will all be rewarded for your bravery. I would also like to thank you for the service you have provided since the battle, the food you have prepared for us even in these hard times is a great boost for everyone that is still in the castle. Now if I could, I would just like a moment alone with Kreacher. Kreacher can we step outside please" he said softly addressing the old elf.

Kreacher followed Harry and Ginny out of the kitchen and into the dungeon hallway. Harry noticed that Kreacher looked a little pensive, and thought it best to act fast before Kreacher worried himself too much. "Kreacher, I need to talk to you about a few things. Firstly, I apologise for not returning to Grimmauld Place. On our return someone followed us and it wasn't safe for us to enter the house" Kreacher's eyes went all watery and he shook his head "Master apologises to Kreacher, Kreacher's Master is truely a great Wizard, just like Master Regulus, he cares for old Kreacher's feelings" Harry nodded and continued "Of course I care for you Kreacher, you're my friend just like Dobby was. About that night that we didn't return Kreacher, did anyone manage to get into the house?" Kreacher looked up at Harry and shook his head and croaked back "No Master, Kreacher defended his Master's home. Locked the house against intruders, nobody got in, Kreacher made sure"

"Thank you Kreacher, I was so worried that you were in danger, I'm glad nobody got in" again Kreacher's eyes went watery "Kreacher, the next few weeks are going to be hard for everyone, I would like you to do something for me" "anything master, Kreacher will do anything" Kreacher croaked back again and bowed low "I would like you to go to the house of Andromeda Tonks, this is the address" he said holding out the piece of parchment Andromeda had written on earlier that day. "She was a Black, was she not, Master. I remember her, such a good child but then she upset Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Bella, she left them" Harry looked at Kreacher, he tried not to get mad at the elf, clearly some of the old Black ways were still embedded in him but he had been the Blacks house elf for many years. "Yes Kreacher, she was a Black, but I need you to help her. She has lost her husband, her daughter and her son in-law in this war. She now has to look after a small child all by herself, I feel she could do with some help, if you don't mind of course" he finished. Kreacher bowed low once more "anything for you Master, I will help Mistress Andromeda. Would you like old Kreacher to go there now?" Harry nodded and said "Yes please Kreacher, thank you very much" Kreacher bowed low once more and said "it is Kreacher's honour to serve the most noble house of Potter" and with a pop he was gone.

"Wow Harry, I don't know what to say. Is that even the same elf, what happened to him?" said Ginny with a look of amazement on her face that carried into her voice. "He just needed us to be nice to him, he got really friendly while we stayed at Grimmauld Place, he's had a pretty hard time and well he isn't all that bad actually" Harry replied. All of a sudden Ginny got a rather mischievous look on her face and she rounded on Harry "well now Master Potter, what do you propose we do now?" she said rather suggestively. Harry tried his best to ignore it, he wanted very much to just forget about everything and hide in some far flung corner of the castle or grounds and while away the evening with Ginny, but he knew there was still things to be done and he had the rest of his life to spend with Ginny, or so he hoped anyway.

"Look Gin, there is a few things I need to do and well, I would like you to do them with me if that's OK. I want to get things sorted and then hopefully we can spend all summer together and I can make it up to you for running off for a year" Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and Harry hoped he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of one of her famous Bat Bogey hexes, he flinched a little and unfortunately for him it didn't go unnoticed. "Oh look the brave Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord, scared of his girlfriend. What would everyone think" she chuckled, but Harry's spirits soared and his insides were on fire, she had just called herself his girlfriend. He wanted to whoop and shout and shoot off some of the Weasleys best fireworks, or run through the halls proclaiming himself the happiest man in the world. He then thought that the moment probably wasn't quite right for any of those things and instead contented himself with a smile and ran his hand through his hair once more.


	8. The Prince and the Orphan

Some moments later Harry was found several floors up from the kitchens, Ginny gripping tightly on to his hand as they made their way through the rubble of the castle. The sky outside was glowing a warm red as the sun began to set the first day after the battle was nearly through but Harry had a few final things he wanted to do tonight before settling in to bed. After many detours, due to the damage inflicted upon the halls and staircases; Harry and Ginny finally arrived outside the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the heads office.

"The headmistress is expecting me, but I don't have a password I'm afraid" Harry said to the gargoyle. "Don't worry Potter, I'm here anyway" came McGonagall's voice from behind him "Hello Miss Weasley, I didn't realise you would be joining us" she finished with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look at Harry. Harry pulled Ginny a little closer to him and smiled at her before turning to Professor McGonogall and replying confidently "Ginny is my girlfriend Professor and I would like her to be here with me."

A hint of a smile appeared on Professor McGonogall's lips but it vanished as quickly as it appeared, she nodded and said sternly "very well, let's go up and do this shall we it's getting late and I would like to retire early tonight" she then made her way toward the gargoyle and said "Harry Potter" and to Harry's surprise the gargoyle stood aside revealing the stairs to the heads office. Harry's brows furrowed as he wondered why he was the password to not only Gryffindor tower but to the heads office as well.

"Well come on Potter" said McGonogall as she made her way up the stairs; Harry came to his senses and followed, a smirking Ginny in tow. Harry and Ginny arrived in the heads office just as McGonogall was sitting down behind the desk, her desk, Harry had to remind himself. Harry scanned the room it looked exactly as Dumbledore had left it, the only addition was a small tin on the desk but then he recognised that from somewhere as well. "Take a seat please " said McGonogall indicating the two chairs that sat opposite her, as Harry and Ginny sat down McGonogall picked up the tin and offered it to Harry and Ginny "Ginger Newt?"

Harry had to stifle a laugh; he knew where he had seen the tin before, in McGonogall's old office. He had been offered one when he was sent there during one of Umbridge's Defence against the Dark Arts lessons and the whole tin had once spilt on the floor when McGonogall was telling him and George off for fighting with Malfoy. Harry reached out and took a biscuit and so did Ginny, Harry was amazed that after all he had done Professor McGonogall could still make him feel like he was eleven years old again.

"Now I believe you are here to discuss Severus with me, I have also been informed by Albus that his pensieve has now passed into your possession" Harry was about to protest and ensure Professor McGonogall that if she needed it then he would gladly leave it here for her, it seems she knew him very well after all as she cut him off before he could even start "I will not be requiring you to leave it here as I have no doubt you were just about to offer. Professor Dumbledore feels you would make good use of it and I agree. Now shall we get to what we are here for and look at this evidence you have for Severus' allegiance"

Harry remembered suddenly that he hadn't removed Snape's memories from the pensieve, sure he wanted McGonogall to see that Snape was on their side all along but he didn't think it fair to reveal a few of the other more personal memories. He pulled his holly and phoenix feather wand from his pocket and flicked it in the direction of the pensieve thinking _accio_. The pensieve floated slowly across the room and settled on the desk in front of them. McGonogall raised an eyebrow at Harry's action but chose to say nothing, Harry then pulled two hairs out, at which both Ginny and McGonogall looked at him as if he was crazy. "Harry really did..." but Harry held up a hand to silence Ginny, he smiled at her and continued what he was doing.

He waved his wand in a circular motion around the hairs he had just placed on the desk and in their place, there was now two green glass vials. "That was an impressive piece of transfiguration Potter, but surely you could have just used two vials from the cupboard over there" McGonogall said pointing over Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't understand why he hadn't thought of that, nor could he understand how Professor McGonogall had made him feel like a child yet again. He found that he didn't mind the latter; it actually made him feel warm inside that despite everything he still had a link to his childhood; he still had something that made him feel protected and free of responsibility.

Harry wanted to separate the memories but realised he didn't know how to do it; he looked over McGonogall's shoulder at Dumbledore's portrait. "Professor Dumbledore, how do I remove specific memories from here?" The bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore looked over the top of his half moon spectacles at Harry and both Dumbledore and Harry smiled. "You have seen the memories in the pensieve I take it Harry, well think hard about the memory you want to remove and place your wand into the pensieve. The strand of memory that you are thinking of will be attracted to your wand and you will be able to remove it. Might I offer a little advice though, in future try one memory at a time it is easier to keep track of things that way"

"Thanks Professor, I'll certainly do that" replied Harry as he focused hard on the memories he wanted to remove and placed his wand tip on the surface of the pensieve. At once the strands of liquid smoke that were floating in the pensieve separated, some of them stuck to his wand while others retreated to the edges of the bowl. Carefully Harry placed the memories in one of the green vials, sealed it and placed it in his pocket. Harry was confident that he had managed to separate the memories correctly and was happy to allow Professor McGonogall and Ginny to view the memories now.

"Ok well, these are the memories I collected from Snape last night. These memories will show you that he was acting on Dumbledore's orders all along. The memories I removed are of a more personal nature and I think I knew Snape well enough to know he wouldn't want anyone else to see them and after all he did for me I owe him at least that" Ginny and McGonogall looked a little confused, Harry assumed they were trying to think what Snape had ever done for Harry. "If we look at these memories then you will see why I believe that Snape was on our side and also why I feel I owe him my life perhaps as much as I feel I owe Professor Dumbledore."

Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonogall watched the memories Harry had selected, each one of them showing Snape following Dumbledore's orders throughout the years. Harry noticed that both witches had tears in their eyes when Dumbledore was requesting that Snape kill him when the chance presented itself. Harry tried to avert his eyes, the two powerful witches in front of him were not ones to cry very often but he was sure that over the last day they had succumb to it several times. When the memories were over, Ginny grasped Harry's hand and Professor McGonogall stood and faced Dumbledore's portrait.

"Albus, I thought so badly of Severus and all this time" her voice was full of emotion; Harry could tell she was feeling guilty and also was it pity he could hear in her voice. Harry was sure Snape wouldn't want pity but this wasn't the time to say anything. Dumbledore cut across both Harry's train of thought and McGonogall "My dear Minerva, Severus acted as I expected him to. He was always very private and viewed displaying your emotions as a weakness, but he felt them, they affected him like any other. He was a brave man and performed his part well, I for one am very proud of him, not only that but I am grateful for his actions"

"We need to rectify this Albus, his name needs to be cleared. Severus is a hero, he played a large part in Voldemort's downfall; he needs to be remembered properly. How do I get his portrait on the wall?" but as she said the final words something happened, a black frame appeared on the wall to the left of Dumbledore's. Inside the frame a desk appeared, Harry recognised it as the desk in Snape's office in the dungeons. Several other objects started to appear on the desk, a cauldron and several vials; the painting was taking on the form of Snape's personal office, complete with potions paraphernalia. Finally on a chair behind the desk a sallow faced, hooked nosed man appeared wearing robes of midnight black, his dark black hair hung in curtains around his face. His eyes were closed as if sleeping, Harry heard McGonogall and Ginny let out a little gasp and he himself felt confused. He wanted to thank Snape, he owed him so much but at the same time old feelings were beginning to rise within him all these years of mutual dislike, more like mutual hatred between the two was hard to shake off.

"Severus" said McGonogall questioningly as she stood before his painting. The man in the painting however did not stir. McGonogall then addressed Dumbledore's portrait "Albus?" Dumbledore shifted in his seat and replied "It will take a while for him to awaken Minerva, if you recall it took myself nearly a day to awaken, the magic takes a little while but I'm sure that it will work" he said smiling serenely.

"Very well, Albus" said McGonogall defeatedly, she then turned toward Harry and Ginny. "Well it seems we won't be able to talk to Severus just yet. I suggest you collect the remaining memories Potter and keep them somewhere safe, we may need to use them again to show others. Well I'm sorry to end this meeting abruptly but today has been a hard day and I'm sure an early night would do us all the world of good." Harry stood up and collected the remaining memories in the empty green vial.

"Professor, I'm going to leave the pensieve and these memories in here for now. I don't have anywhere to put them and I'm going to be very busy for the next few days, is that OK?" McGonogall nodded to confirm that this request was fine "Thanks Professor" Harry finished with a smile and he picked up the pensieve and placed it back where it had come from. He placed the vial of Snape's memories in a small rack next to it. He then noticed there were perhaps hundreds of vials of memories in a cabinet on the wall, Dumbledore's memories he assumed but then he wondered what was going to happen to them now. His brief pause and inspection of the vials hadn't gone unnoticed "Those memories are yours as well Potter" said McGonogall.

Harry turned and looked at her in disbelief; he then looked at Dumbledore's portrait. The old man was smiling at him, blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "I feel I owe you some answers Harry, after all these years that I held things from you but still you trusted me implicitly; it is I feel about time you had answers to some of your questions" Harry couldn't believe it, he couldn't even get what he wanted to say right now into words so he settled for a nod of the head.

"Well Potter, Miss Weasley, I will see you both tomorrow morning at breakfast I hope. There will be a small announcement tomorrow morning concerning the rest of this school year" Harry took this as his cue to leave and took Ginny's hand, smiled and thanked Professor McGonogall and left the room.

As Harry and Ginny made their way back through the deserted corridors, Harry looked outside to see darkness swallowing the castle and the grounds. This his thought was the perfect time to bury Riddle's body, nobody would see him and that is exactly the way he wanted it to be. Harry and Ginny finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Ginny spoke the password "Harry Potter" which made Harry groan but Ginny just chuckled lightly at his discomfort. When they were inside they found the Weasley's and Hermione seated in front of the fire talking amongst themselves. Mrs Weasley noticed them first and stood up, drawing both Harry and Ginny into a bone crushing hug. Harry assumed that Mrs Weasley would be like this for a while; he knew that she wouldn't like any of her 'children' to be out of her sight for too long.

While Ginny settled in to a place on the couch next to Charlie, Harry made his excuses and climbed the stairs to the dormitory to get his invisibility cloak. He didn't like lying to them but he also knew they wouldn't understand why he was doing what he was about to do. He thought Ron and Hermione might have suspected he was up to something after he saw a knowing look pass between them, they obviously didn't buy his excuse of being tired and wanting to get an early night. Harry was relieved when neither Ron nor Hermione turned up in the dormitory after him and he quickly retrieved his Invisibility cloak from the draws next to his bed and threw it over himself.

On his way back down the stairs he realised there was a flaw in his plan, how was he going to get out of the common room without people noticing the portrait hole opening for nobody. He stood in the common room watching the Weasleys and Hermione talking amongst themselves; at the moment they were discussing Charlie's intentions. They were all in agreement that Charlie needed to stay in England for a while; Mrs Weasley however was insisting he relocate to England permanently. Harry had conflicting feelings while watching this scene, on one hand he felt happy and a great deal of warmth toward them all this was the only real family he had ever known but on the other hand they weren't his real family and he felt that familiar longing for the mother and father he had never known. He was brought out of this reverie by the portrait hole swinging open to reveal Neville Longbottom, Harry took his opportunity and squeezed out of the portrait hole before it swung shut.

Now invisible Harry was reminded of the times over the last seven years in which he used his father's cloak to sneak through the corridors of the castle. He eventually arrived in the Great Hall; there were two people he didn't recognise standing guard outside the antechamber that contained the bodies of Tom Riddle and the other death eaters. Harry presumed the people standing guard were aurors and he hadn't counted on this, but now he thought about it he was naive to think that the bodies would be left unguarded during the night.

An idea suddenly dawned upon him, he raised his wand and thought _confundus_ both aurors suddenly got that glazed over look in their eyes; they both suddenly decided to walk out of the Great Hall. Harry took his opportunity and walked into the antechamber. He quickly conjured a stretcher underneath Voldemort's body and threw his invisibility cloak over it. He then walked back into the Great Hall with Voldemorts body floating invisibly in front of him. He passed the two aurors on the steps into the grounds who were now looking confused as to why they were outside. He said hello as he passed them, the taller of the two tipped his hat at Harry, and they both said greeted him as Mr Potter. Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he heard them talking excitedly behind him about how they could tell their friends Harry Potter had said hello to them.

Eventually Harry arrived at his destination; he was now stood in the shadow of the castle but the opposite side of the main entrance. He felt that this was the perfect place to put Voldemort's body, students rarely visited this side of the castle and it was the least damaged so there was little chance of anyone stumbling on Voldemort's body during repairs. He used a blasting charm to dig a deep hole in the ground; he then removed his cloak from Voldemort's body which was still covered by the thin sheet. He transfigured the sheet into a simple black casket that encased Voldemort's body and lowered it into the ground.

Harry stood back feeling indifferent toward the man he had just buried, he hated him for the destruction he had caused, the murder of his parents and the deaths of his friends and loved ones but on the other hand he pitied him, he had never known love, abandoned as a child, and finally he was laid to rest in the one place he called home. Harry was brought to his senses by the sight of something on the floor not too far from where he stood. He moved toward it and noticed with a slight twinge of his heart that it was Voldemort's wand, the wand that had killed so many including his parents. The wand felt strange in his hand, there was a familiar warmth not unlike the one he felt when he held his own phoenix feather wand. He attributed this to the twin cores; both wands contained a feather from Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes.

Harry was relieved that he had found the wand; he was also relieved that it hadn't fallen elsewhere that could have been a disaster but he didn't know what to do with it. Part of him wanted to snap it in half but it was only a wand; it wasn't responsible for his parent's deaths Voldemort was. Harry turned the wand over in his hand debating the best course of action, he couldn't risk leaving it just anywhere and so he decided to put it in his pocket and keep it. He didn't want to but he felt it was the safest thing to do and so with one final look at the unmarked grave of his nemesis Harry threw his invisibility cloak back over himself and made his way back into the castle.


	9. Connections

Harry slept uneasily that night, the adrenaline that had kept him going the first day after the battle was wearing off. The injuries he had sustained were now hurting and keeping him awake, his chest was tight and throbbed with an unbearable heat. In the moments between broken sleep and agonising pain Harry was reflecting on his perfectly executed escape and re-entry into Gryffindor tower. Harry had closed his curtains relying on the fact that Ron wouldn't bother to wake him and it seemed to Harry like it had worked. When he returned to the tower later all the Weasleys and Hermione had apparently gone to bed as well. Harry knew if Ron or anyone had checked on him then when he returned later none of the Weasleys would be sleeping.

The pain in Harry's chest was becoming too much for him and finally as the sun began to rise above the forest outside Harry decided that it was time to get up and visit the hospital wing. He struggled into some clothes and took a few tentative glances toward Neville and Ron's beds but luckily he didn't seem to have woken them. He slowly made his way out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. It was very difficult and Harry wondered how he was ever going to make it all the way to the hospital wing. Then as he tried to make his way toward the portrait hole a sharp pain rushed through his body and slowly everything went black.

The next thing Harry knew he was waking up and to his surprise he was in the hospital wing, he tried to sit up in his bed but he was forced back down by Madam Pomfrey. "Don't move just yet Potter" she said rather sternly "You should have seen me yesterday, you are a little worse for wear but I can fix you up in no time. Would have been simpler if you had come yesterday, but because you left it until the point of collapse this is going to take a little longer"

Harry was confused, how had he ended up in the hospital wing, what did she mean point of collapse. "Madam Pomfrey, how did I get here, what do you mean point of collapse?" he noticed as he spoke that the tight heat in his chest had vanished. He also noticed he didn't feel any of the other aches that had kept him awake that night.

"You collapsed Potter in the Gryffindor common room, your elf brought you here about an hour ago, he was awfully worried about you, he wouldn't leave until he knew you were going to be alright" she replied. Now Harry remembered, he was on his way here, but how did Kreacher find him, wasn't Kreacher with Andromeda and Teddy. Harry sat up slowly and reached around on the side table for his glasses. Madam Pomfrey sensing defeat passed them to him and helped him sit up.

When Harry was sat up he saw Kreacher sitting stoically at the foot of his bed "Master has awoken, Kreacher is sorry Master but Kreacher knew master was not well and he came. Mistress Andromeda and Master Teddy are sleeping so Kreacher did not thing Master would mind" said the old elf in his bullfrog like voice. Harry noticed that the old elf did not bow to him like he had requested the previous day and he smiled.

"Thank you Kreacher, I'm glad you came, but how did you know I was ill?" Harry asked. "Kreacher knows when Master is ill, Kreacher is a good elf" was the only explanation that Kreacher offered. Harry assumed it was something to do with house elf magic and he made a mental note to look into it a little more now that he owned a house elf. "Yes Kreacher, you are a good elf and a good friend" said Harry proudly. Kreacher's eyes filled with tears and he thanked Harry then made his excuses and disapparated.

"Madam Pomfrey, I feel much better now. I would like to go to breakfast if thats possible." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement and obviously Madam Pomfrey took it as such because she huffed and then placed several different coloured vials of liquid on the table next to Harry. "Very well Potter, you will need to ensure that you take these potions three times a day for the next few days. Take them until the vials are all completely empty. They are charmed to refill until you don't need to take them anymore. I will come and check on you myself in a few days to make sure you are taking them and to make sure you are OK" Harry was about to protest but Madam Pomfrey cut across him "if you don't agree Potter I will notify Molly Weasley that you are feeling under the weather and have her come up here at once" Madam Pomfrey finished with a sly smile and Harry was sure it wasn't an empty threat.

Harry readily agreed to take his potions and advised Madam Pomfrey that he would return here to see her, rather than have her leave her other patients. At the thought of other patients Harry scanned the room to see who else was in the ward; all the beds were surprisingly empty. Harry thought there would at least be a few people in here, not that he wanted anyone to be in here.

"Madam Pomfrey, where are your other patients?" he asked rather cautiously. She gave him a rather pitying look and replied softly "St Mungo's Potter, most of the injuries were too serious to treat here. The few people I could treat have returned home or are somewhere in the castle." Harry took in her words and dwelled a little too much on the word serious. There would be injuries he knew this but injuries too serious for Madam Pomfrey to treat, hadn't she re-grown all the bones in his arm in his second year, what could be more serious than that. A sense of guilt washed over him once more, he brought the battle here, he caused those injuries.

'No you did not' a voice rang through his head, a voice so real he spun his head searching for its owner. Madam Pomfrey noticed this action "What's up Potter, something wrong?" she asked concerned. "No, no nothing" he lied, he then stood up stood up and began to collect his potions from the bed side table. That voice seemed so real, but he couldn't see the owner of the voice anywhere, he considered this for a moment but didn't dwell on it too much.

He thanked Madam Pomfrey then made his way out of the hospital wing, on his way down to the Great Hall he bumped into Ginny. He smiled at her but then noticed she looked furious, he groaned internally but to his surprise she said rather menacingly, "don't you groan at me Potter" his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, he then tried to gain some composure as he started to say "Gin...I...I...I didn't, I didn't...how?"

"How what?" her eyes were blazing and Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful. She approached him and stood a few steps above the one he was on so their faces were level. "look I don't know what is going on Harry but I heard you this morning, you were think that all of this was your fault" he went to cut across her and tell her that he heard her voice telling him that he wasn't to blame but she continued. "I was lying there in bed and all of a sudden I woke up, I knew you weren't asleep, don't ask me how but I knew you weren't. When I thought about you I could see you, sat in the hospital wing, Kreacher was there and so was Madam Pomfrey. I don't know what you were all talking about but then I heard you clearly say that you brought the battle here and that you caused those injuries. I was so mad at you and I just called out, I woke Hermione up, she wasn't very happy about being woken up by me shouting. I told her it was a bad dream and I think she bought it, I told her I didn't want to talk about it."

Harry was trying to take all of this in, he had clearly heard Ginny's voice in his head in the hospital wing but he couldn't explain it. He thought he knew someone that might be able to explain it; he would add this to the list of things he was going to talk to Dumbledore about.

"Ginny, just now you told me not to groan at you. I didn't groan out loud, it was in my head and I only groaned because you looked furious and I thought I was going to be on the receiving end of your bat bogey hex" he said quickly trying to justify himself.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously and her eyes narrowed, she leaned in closer to his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm glad you're worried about my powers Potter" she said with a sly smile. "It's good to know my dark wizard defeating hero is still worried about upsetting his girlfriend." She then kissed him again and broke into an even bigger smile.

"I don't know what's going on here Ginny, with this connection thing. I don't know how you could hear me or how I could hear you but I'll, we'll find out" he said after noticing Ginny's eyes narrow again. She laughed lightly and stepped down next to him, she held her hand out and he willingly took it. "Come on Gin, let's go down and get some breakfast before it's all gone, we'll talk to someone about this thing later, there is so much to do today."

They walked hand in hand laughing and joking all the way to the Great Hall, Harry was trying not to look at the state of the corridors, it hurt him to see Hogwarts in this condition but he tried his best not to have any thoughts of guilt because he didn't want to get in trouble with Ginny again. They arrived outside the Great Hall and Ginny suddenly turned to him and said "Oh yeah that reminds me Harry, Dad said we're going home today, ALL of us" she said emphasising the word all so that Harry knew it included him.

In the Great Hall, Harry was seated next to Ginny, Ron was sat next to Hermione who was shooting him disgusted looks as he stuffed his face with just about anything he could reach. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friends antics, which caused him to receive a disapproving look from Hermione and a confused look from Ron. Harry scanned the Great Hall and noticed that unlike yesterday the number of people in the hall was very small. He presumed most people had gone home and this suspicion was confirmed when Professor McGonogall stood up.

"I would like to say a few words. I know most people have gone home already but to the few of you that remain I would like to offer the hospitality of the castle to you for as long as you need it. If you are wishing to stay I only request that you give your name to Mr Filch so we can keep track of who will be staying. Repairs will begin today and the school will remain closed for the remainder of this school year, it will however reopen as usual on September the first. Students will have the opportunity to complete exams during the summer in order to ensure that their education is complete. This message of course will be delivered over the next few days via owl to all students, along with the message that exactly one month from now a memorial service will be held for all those that gave their lives not only two nights ago but over the years."

After she had finished chatter broke out amongst the remaining groups of people, Harry noticed that the teachers were all talking amongst themselves. He scanned the hall once more but couldn't see anyone he had a burning desire to speak to, but he did notice that Neville Longbottom was sat at the head table next to Professor Sprout, this confused him but he didn't think too much about it.

"Right Weasley's" started Mr Weasley after most of them had finished eating, Ron and Charlie it seemed were trying to out-do each other and neither one had finished eating yet despite having devoured four or five plates full of breakfast. "It's time for us to return home, there is probably going to be some work to do as I don't know what state the house is in. Are we all ready, good lets head out then, the wards are still down so we can apparate home." Almost as one the entire family stood up, Ron pulling Hermione up with him, she clearly didn't think she was included but Harry had a suspicion that Mr and Mrs Weasley counted Hermione and Harry as Weasleys as much as an of their other children, red haired or not.

The family walked out of the Great Hall and into the main entrance, Mr and Mrs Weasley at the front followed by Bill and Fleur. Percy and George were walking either side of Charlie, Ron hand in hand with Hermione and Harry hand in hand with Ginny taking up the rear. "OK we can apparate from here" said Mr Weasley "Harry I trust that you can take Ginny, after all you did side along apparate Albus Dumbledore." Harry nodded trying not to think of that night, he was sure Mr Weasley didn't mean to make him have bad thoughts and suspected the comment was merely intended to show his pride and placate Mrs Weasley concerns for Ginny's safety.

Mr and Mrs Weasley spun on the spot and vanished, followed by Bill and Fleur. Charlie, Percy and George all vanished together, Ron and Hermione following close behind. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled "Lets go home Harry" she said and with that he spun on the spot and they were gone.


	10. The Burrow

Harry and Ginny arrived in the orchard behind the Burrow. Harry noticed that the others had obviously apparated closer to the house but he had apparated this far away on purpose, he wanted to have a private moment with Ginny. "Harry, you could have got us a bit closer you know" she said playfully. He turned toward her and smirked, his hand immediately went up to his hair but he stopped it before it reached. "I don't know whats up with me at the minute but I seem to be channelling my Dad, I keep messing up my hair" he laughed. He realised it must be because he was so happy for once in his life and this action was probably a Potter trait that expressed happiness and perhaps nervousness as well.

Harry quickly took Ginny's hand again and started to walk toward the Burrow, but he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss every now and then as they walked. The both laughed and walked together, happy in this moment and Harry hoped this feeling would never stop but it soon did. When they got closer to the house Harry noticed a large group of people stood around the house, he could see the red heads of the Weasleys fighting their way through the crowd. Instinctively Harry reached for his wand, but it wasn't there, he must have left it in his dormitory. Harry suddenly felt very uneasy, very vulnerable.

Ginny noticed Harry's movement and withdrew her own wand "Don't worry Harry, I've got mine" she said reassuringly. Harry felt a little better but still he didn't like the feeling of being wandless. They were now within hearing distance of the large group of people, Harry realised they were reporters and he could hear Rita Skeeters voice among the crowd. How did they know he was going to be here, how dare they come here. Anger started to fill Harry, Ginny yelped and let go of Harry's hand and he noticed she looked very worried.

"Harry, whats wrong you just gave me a shock. It hurt like a burn. Oh my god Harry, you're burning up I can feel the heat from here, are you sick." Harry didn't know what to say, how had his anger manifested itself physically. He then remembered a similar situation the summer before his fifth year when his Uncle had grabbed him then physically recoiled as if shocked. Harry's anger started to subside but this was only a momentary lapse as Ginny and his presence was noticed by the gaggle of reporters.

"Harry, is it true you defeated He who must not be named with Expelliarmus?"

"Mr Potter what do you intent to do now?"

"Is this your girlfriend, Mr Potter?"

"Harry, do you feel at all responsible for all the deaths this year?"

"What involvement did you have in the death of Albus Dumbledore?"

All the questions being thrown at him, people questioning his judgement, trying to pick apart his life, there were even some questions about his part in Dumbledore's death. "Enough!" Harry couldn't take anymore, his anger exploded with the force of a bomb. Everyone in the immediate vicinity was blown clean of their feet, including Ginny. Harry was enraged, the air around him crackled like static and the ground shook beneath his feet. Instantly Harry realised that Ginny was stood next to him when his rage exploded like that, immediately his anger vanished and turned into despair, he couldn't forgive himself if he hurt her. Frantically he turned around to look at where she had been stood, she wasn't stood up anymore; she was about fifteen feet away on the floor looking up at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Wow Harry, what was that?" she said with a slight chuckle but Harry could tell he had scared her and he felt bad. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he ran toward her to pick her up but she jumped up and silenced him with a kiss.

"That's three galleons you owe me Perce" said George through a laugh. The Weasleys had all approached Harry and Ginny, some of the reporters had regained their senses and were now taking pictures. This angered Harry again, was his life never going to be his own. This time however he kept his anger in check, he wasn't going to risk hurting Ginny or any of the other Weasleys again. Mr Weasley ushered the family back into the house quickly and they all followed.

"We need to put some wards up to keep them away" suggested Bill once they were all inside. "I agree" said Mr Weasley and withdrew his wand, Bill and Mr Weasley stepped outside and Hermione followed. The rest remained inside in silence; Mrs Weasley shot glances at Harry and Ginny every now and then while George smiled smugly while shaking coins in his hand. After a few minutes but what seemed like a lifetime to Harry, Bill, Hermione and Mr Weasley returned.

"That should keep them out" declared Mr Weasley. "I'll say" added Bill "the amount of protection we just put up would probably have kept out Voldemort himself, I'd love to know where you learned some of those spells Hermione" Hermione blushed and muttered something about light reading while returning to Ron's side.

"OK, well a few things to clear up before we do anything else" said Mrs Weasley "Firstly, Ginevra and Hary what is going on?" Harry's hand shot up to his hair and he looked down at the floor, his ears burned red and he was sure Ginny was probably a fine shade of Weasley red right now. George however laughed. "Mum, isn't it obvious. Our little Ginny has finally made true on her promise to us. Remember her telling us that she was going to make Harry Potter her boyfriend one day well, it's happened hasn't it." He laughed even harder.

"I theenk eet iz charmant no, throo' all ov zis they 'ave found each ozzer" added Fleur. "I have to agree Mum, even if it did cost me three galleons" said Percy. Bill and Charlie however said nothing but merely looked at Harry with identical expressions that said 'we are going to talk about this' Harry couldn't help but run his hand through his hair again. Mr Weasley looked at Harry and then at Ginny and Harry thought there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Well Ginevra is it true?" Mrs Weasly questioned. Ginny nodded in affirmation and took Harry's hand, Harry felt this wasn't the best move to make at the moment with Bill and Charlie looking at him so menacingly but he accepted never the less. "Well then we will talk about this later. Secondly, what just happened out there Harry?" she added.

"I...I,I don't know" said Harry honestly. "I just remember being really angry, I was angry that they were here, I just wanted us all to be left alone. Then they started asking questions about us, about Dumbledore and well I just exploded. I don't really know what happened."

"It was a little scary Harry" said Hermione "I've only ever seen that sort of thing once before and that was the other night when Voldemort...and it wasn't nearly as powerful as what you just did." Harry was worried now, the image of Voldemort's rage at Bellatrix Lestrange's death exploding much like he had just done. A cold shiver ran down his spine, he wasn't Voldemort, sure there were similarities but they weren't the same, Harry would never make the choices Voldemort had.

"Yeah mate it was a little scary, but you're nothing like him before you start thinking that" said Ron rather fiercely and Harry smiled at his best friend. "I didn't mean you were like him Harry" added Hermione quickly.

"I know you didn't" said Harry "I don't know what happened out there but I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore's portrait soon anyway so I will ask him, maybe he will know." Everyone nodded and agreed that this was a good idea.

"Right OK now the next thing I wanted to discuss is Ron and Hermione" said Mrs Weasley. Ron and Hermione instantly flushed a deep shade of red. George again interrupted with a laugh and a smug look. "Perce I do believe that you owe me five more galleons. I recall a certain bet myself and Fred made with you about this subject four years ago" Percy grumbled and extracted five galleons from his pocket and handed them to George.

"Hang on you bet on this four years ago" exclaimed Ron. A few of the other Weasley brothers were trying hard to suppress a snigger. "Oh Ickle Ronnikins, we knew this years ago" said George "even Mum knew this day was coming she's just trying to get you to admit it" Mrs Weasley looked quite smug herself and exchanged a knowing glance with Mr Weasley.

"Hang on, did you all know this before me?" said Ron now slightly affronted about the fact all his family knew about him and Hermione well before they even became a couple.

"Well Ron, it was kind of obvious" said George "Yeah" added Charlie "Oh and while I think about it, you owe me two galleons George, I said it would be seventh year before the two of them were finally on the same page and did something about it" Charlie finished with his hand outstretch. "Git" muttered George as he handed over two galleons to Charlie.

"Now really I don't approve of all this gambling" said Mrs Weasley sternly but Mr Weasley however cleared his throat before stretching his hand toward Bill, who dropped a galleon into it. "Arthur" said Mrs Weasley reprovingly. "Well Molly, it was kind of obvious but Bill thought it wasn't going to happen. I just happened to think otherwise"

"OK really, I would like to know what everyone has been saying about us" said Ron who Harry could tell was getting rather annoyed now.

"Fred and I always knew, since your third year. Percy here didn't spot what we did and thought it wouldn't happen but then when we discussed it with Charlie he said that you wouldn't sort things out until your seventh year, stupidly me and Fred thought you would come to your senses well before then" said George.

"I knew you liked each other" said Bill "I just didn't think either of you would figure it out" he added with a frown toward his father. Mr Weasley suppressed a chuckle and Mrs Weasley shook her head. "I knew you would figure it out eventually" she said "but unlike other members of this family I refrained from betting on it" she added with disapproving looks at the other Weasleys.

"Right anyway, I think it's time we started to tackle this tidying up. As you can see the house is still fine it just looks like it was searched and rather heavy handedly it appears" said Mr Weasley while looking around at the mess. "Kingsley has already sent a group of aurors here to check the place for curses and they have given the all clear, so Molly what would you like us to do."

"OK well, we need to get this place back in order so it's all hands on deck. Ron, get that ghoul back in the attic please, then start on your room. Bill and Charlie third floor please. George and Percy second floor please. Ginny and Hermione first floor please. Fleur if you could assist me here in the kitchen and with the front room. Arthur before you start tinkering in your shed could you please check the state of our bedroom. Harry dear if you could de-gnome the garden and feed the chickens that would be wonderful."

Harry thought Mrs Weasley seemed happy to be giving out instructions again and smiled, though he seemed to be the only one smiling. Ron was muttering under his breath as he left to tackle his room and the ghoul. Bill and Charlie shared a glance at Harry before they disappeared up the stairs. Percy looked put out to be paired with George in a clean-up operation; George meanwhile looked like he wanted to do anything but clean. Ginny and Hermione quickly whispered to one another and then disappeared upstairs. Mr Weasley looked longingly outside before sloping off upstairs. Fleur looked quite honoured to have been picked to help Mrs Weasley and Harry thought about how far their relationship had come since the start of Harry's sixth year when Mrs Weasley and Fleur weren't on the best of terms.

Harry made his way outside and decided to feed the chickens first. He took his time and couldn't help but think he had received the easiest job. He looked toward the perimeter of the garden and he could see the large group of reporters were still stationed there. He was annoyed but at the same time he laughed and wondered how desperate they all were to still be sat there despite all the wards. After he had finished feeding the chickens he decided it was time to de-gnome the garden, remembering his first ever de-gnoming experience Harry chuckled to himself as his rummaged through the bushes, he grasped a gnome by the ankles and slung it over the hedge.

Harry was busy looking in the bushes for another gnome when someone behind him cleared their throat. He stood up and spun round to see who it was, there before him stood Bill and Charlie and neither was looking particularly friendly.

"We would like to know, what your intentions are with our baby sister" said Bill menacingly, his jaw set and the scars on his face looked more pronounced than ever. Charlie merely nodded in agreement and folded his rather sizeable arms over his chest, his burn marks glistening in the sunlight.

"Erm...err" was all Harry managed to get out before a shrill "How dare you" was heard reverberating around the garden. Stood behind them was a very angry looking Ginny Weasley, her face matching her flaming red hair. Before Bill and Charlie even had chance to spin around she had whipped out her wand and with deadly accuracy and lightning fast speed cast her famous bat bogey hex on both of them.

"Arr Ginny, gerrem off me" shouted Charlie, while Bill was swatting wildly at the green winged things attacking his face. The commotion had obviously attracted the attention of the whole house; Fleur and Mrs Weasley were stood at the back door. "No magic outside school Ginny" scolded Mrs Weasley, Fleur however shouted "Eet iz ze couch for you tonight Beel, I told you to leave zem alone"

The windows at the back of the house opened on several floors, George could be heard laughing wildly out of one of them while Mr Weasley looked down upon the scene half amused half disapproving. Ginny barged past the two flailing Weasley brothers and took Harry's hand "Has anyone else got a problem with me and Harry" she said in a rage.

"Not bloody likely Gin" George called out from a window Harry recognised as Percy's room. "Ginevra, this isn't the way to sort matters out" said Mr Weasley a few floors above George "remove the hex from your brothers and let them come back inside. Your mother and Fleur will sort the pair of them out I'm sure" he finished.

"Zat we weel" said Fleur looking rather stern from her place beside Mrs Weasley at the back door. Reluctantly Ginny removed the hex and Charlie and Bill shuffled back to the house both looking rather embarrassed and ashamed and seemingly dreading the harsh words they were no doubt about to receive from their mother and in Bills case his wife. Heh


	11. Colour coded

After the tidying had been completed Mrs Weasley decided it was time to make something to eat. Ron and Hermione were currently in the village buying food with the last of Hermione's muggle money. Harry and Ginny were sat together on the couch; Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen washing a few pans ready to make lunch. Mr Weasley was outside, Harry suspected he was working on the bits of Sirius' motorbike Harry had seen earlier when he was feeding the chickens. Percy and George had both vanished upstairs and Harry hadn't heard or seen them for a while. Charlie was in one of the armchairs trying to avoid Ginny's gaze, while Bill was off somewhere trying to beg Fleur not to make him sleep on the couch.

Harry suddenly remembered he had arranged to see Andromeda and Teddy today, he felt his pockets for Fabian Prewetts watch but it wasn't there. Harry realised it must be at Hogwarts still, along with his wand, his invisibility cloak, Draco Malfoy's wand, Tom Riddle's wand and a few of his other possessions. Harry decided he needed to go and get them first because he had also left Andromeda's address there as well.

"Gin, I said I would go and see Mrs Tonks and Teddy today. I best leave after lunch because we have a lot to discuss but I need to go to Hogwarts first all my things are there including my wand."

At the mention of his wand Charlie suddenly perked up and leaned forward in his chair. "Harry, you don't have your wand with you. How did you apparate here and how did you cause that mini explosion earlier."

"I didn't realise you needed a wand to apparate" replied Harry

"I don't know, I think you do, but...hang on Harry" said Charlie thoughtfully then he left the room.

"What's that all about?" said Ginny, Harry merely shook his head. Mere moments later, Charlie arrived back with Mr Weasley in tow. Mr Weasley took a seat opposite Harry and perched himself on the very edge of it.

"Harry, Charlie tells me that you don't have a wand on you, is that correct?" Mr Weasley asked with a look of interest on his face.

"Yeah that's right; I left my wand at Hogwarts this morning. I visited the hospital wing but left my wand in the dormitory" replied Harry.

"The apparating part isn't what interests me the most. As far as I'm aware you can apparate without a wand; what interests me the most is your little outburst earlier. You had no wand and yet you still managed that amazing display of magic. I hate to repeat what Hermione said but she's right I've only ever seen Voldemort display that kind of power, not that Dumbledore couldn't have but I doubt either of them could have done it to the level you did outside. I mean it was just raw power, it wasn't channelled or anything, marvellous to behold really."

"I don't really know what to say Mr Weasley, I don't understand it myself. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore's portrait about it later this week if I can. I would do it today but I don't have time, I'm going to see Mrs Tonks after lunch. I promised yesterday that I would go and help her with Remus and Tonks' funeral. I've got to go to Hogwarts though because I've left a few things there, including my wand" said Harry.

*

Sometime later Hermione and Ron returned from the village with food and Mrs Weasley cooked lunch. All of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione sat around eating and talking about their plans for the coming few days. Harry announced that he was going to leave for Hogwarts and then floo to Andromeda's house from there. Bill and Fleur decided that they were going to go home after lunch as well; Percy and Mr Weasley were talking about owling Kingsley to see if he needed any help at the ministry. George was being unusually quiet again and Harry was sure he was going to sit in his and Fred's old room and think about his brother for a while. Ron and Hermione were going to make plans to retrieve her parents from Australia while Ginny had been roped into helping Mrs Weasley with a few things to get the house back in order, one of which included a trip to Gringotts for some gold and then shopping for some proper food supplies.

Harry arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and made his way toward the castle. He didn't really know why he apparated to the gates as he was sure the wards were still down, he made his way slowly through the grounds taking in the damage to the castle. He hadn't really seen outside properly and he wished he still hadn't, the castle was in ruins; the grounds themselves were in bad shape as well. Harry decided he couldn't take much more so started to walk a little faster so he could get out of here as quick as possible.

He found himself in his dormitory some minutes later and opened the draw next to his four poster bed. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, his mokeskin pouch and three wands; two of which he didn't want but kept hold of none the less. Now Harry needed to find a fireplace to floo from in order to go to Andromeda Tonks' house, as he was pondering this however Kreacher appeared in front of him.

"Master is wishing to go to Mistress Andromeda's house now. Kreacher is here to take master there" said the old elf while extending his long thin hand toward Harry. Harry shrugged thanked Kreacher and took his hand. Next thing he knew he was in the same living room he had been in the night he left Privet Drive for the very last time. Andromeda Tonks was sat in a comfy armchair holding a bundle of blankets that Harry presumed contained his godson Teddy Lupin.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here but I thought you were going to floo in" she said softly, which made Harry presume that Teddy was asleep.

"I was going to, I was just looking for a fireplace at Hogwarts when Kreacher arrived and brought me here" he explained. Suddenly Kreacher shuffled into the room holding a silver tray of tea, cakes and biscuits. Kreacher placed the tray on a small table in the middle of the room, bowed to Andromeda and croaked in a quieter voice than Harry normally heard the elf speak in. "Tea and biscuits Mistress, shall I put Master Teddy to bed now?"

"Oh yes please Kreacher if you wouldn't mind, and thank you for the tea" said Andromeda in an almost whisper while she handed the small bundle to Kreacher who shuffled slowly out of the room. Harry and Andromeda watched him leave and then turned to one another at the same time as soon as he had left.

"I must thank you for Kreacher, Harry. He's been a great help, he's only been here little over a day and he's already quite taken with Teddy. It's been a long time since he had a little one to look after, I remember when we were small he was always bustling around after us. He doesn't seem like the same elf Sirius used to describe to me, he's more like the elf I remember but of course Sirius' father didn't treat Kreacher very well. He was always keener to serve Aunt Walburga and I suppose as Sirius looked so much like his father as he got older Kreacher perhaps treated him a little less kindly; although I do remember Sirius saying he liked Regulus a lot and well Sirius and Regulus were almost the spitting image of each other despite the few years difference. Would you listen to me giving you the Black family history, I'm sorry Harry you probably don't want to hear all this"

"No, no, it's fine Mrs Tonks really. I want to hear it, it's interesting to know. I mean I didn't really know much about Sirius' life except that he ran away from home because he didn't get on with his parents but that's it. I'm a little ashamed really as he was my godfather and my Dad's best friend" said Harry a little embarrassed.

"Nothing to be ashamed about Harry, Sirius rarely spoke about his family and to be honest neither do I. It's just something about having Kreacher around sort of made me think of happier times with my family, my sisters and I were very close as children and to think of how..." she trailed off unable to finish and Harry knew she was thinking of Bellatrix and the way she cruelly tried to kill her own niece several times over a period of a few years and finally succeeded two days ago.

"I got a letter you know, from Cissy. She wants to talk, meet up sometime. I don't know what to do about it though, I'm a little conflicted. Part of me wants to ignore her owl completely; another part of me wants to owl her back a rather stern and abusive letter detailing all the reasons why I never want to see her again. Then there is this part of me that really wants to see her, to try and get back those years, we really were quite close as children." Harry could hear the conflicting emotions and pain in her voice, he knew she was alone now except for Teddy and she was feeling slightly guilty for wanting to have some company even if it was her estranged sister that disowned her for marrying a muggle born.

"I can't tell you what to do Mrs Tonks but.." Harry started to say but Andromeda cut across him.

"Andromeda, please Harry" she said.

"Oh sorry yes, I can't tell you what to do but all I can say is if I've learned anything at all it's that family is important. I never knew my parents, the only time I've seen them is in memories. I have family not much and not family I would choose to have, they never treated me fairly or even nicely but they are my family regardless and that makes them important. I think you should give Narcissa a chance, hear her out; from what I gather she might not have had much of a choice in her life. I can tell you this though, the one time she had a choice to make, she made the right one. I'm going to tell you something now that not many people know but during the battle I realised I had to surrender myself to Voldemort.." Harry used the name Voldemort because he didn't want to explain just yet who Tom Riddle was to Andromeda "...I walked into the Forbidden Forest, I allowed him to cast the killing curse on me one more time. I didn't even fight back. As you can see, I didn't die. From what I can tell we both collapsed and when he came to he was wary of checking on me so he sent your sister. Her concern for her son far outweighed her loyalty, if she ever had any at all, to Voldemort. She lied to him; she told him I was dead in order to return to the castle and find Draco. Without that lie he would still be alive, without her love for her son I probably wouldn't be sat here now."

"She, she lied to him" said Andromeda is disbelief "you think I should give her a chance" Harry nodded in response "well I won't lie Harry it's hard but I think I want to, she is my sister after all and what you just told me sounded like the Cissy I knew. When we were children she would always take the blame or lie to our parents to protect me and..." she clearly had trouble still saying Bellatrix' name and Harry couldn't blame her, he still hated Bellatrix not only because of what she did to Sirius but because of her involvement in the events at Malfoy Manor not to mention the torture of Neville's parents.

"I'll talk to Cissy, maybe tomorrow. I'm still a little wary of her request but I think I can trust her; I'll meet her in a neutral place though just to be safe. Not that I'm scared of her mind, no it's just I wouldn't want to put Teddy in harms way. I think I'll ask her to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron, I need to do a little shopping in Diagon Alley and so that would be perfect I think. I'll owl her later" she shared a small smile with Harry; then offered him a cup of tea and a slice of fruit cake which he eagerly accepted.

They spoke at length for a while, about Tonks as a child about Remus and Tonks, about Teddy. They finally approached the subject of the funeral; Harry of course offered to pay for the whole thing as he had the day before. Andromeda tried to argue about it a little more than she had the day before but Harry soon beat her down and it was agreed that he would pay. The funeral was to be held in three days time, Harry silently hoped that it wouldn't clash with Fred's funeral but something told him it wouldn't.

They finally broached the subject of Teddy; Harry was very keen to be a part of the boy's life but knew it was very important for Teddy to remain with Andromeda. It was agreed that Harry could see Teddy anytime he wanted and if Andromeda ever need a break or a babysitter Harry was the first one she would call. Harry also discussed very delicately Andromeda's financial situation, she was very well set it seemed; her late husband Ted was a retired healer and had amassed a rather large amount of gold. Harry also assumed that the money Tonks had earned as an auror would also pass to either Teddy or Andromeda. Nevertheless Harry still insisted on helping out with things and told Andromeda if she ever needed anything she only had to ask, he also informed her that Kreacher would be staying with her for as long as she needed which Kreacher happily agreed to also.

A small cry could be heard later that afternoon; Harry wondered where it was coming from. He had momentarily forgotten that Kreacher had taken Teddy to bed hours earlier. The cry was Teddy telling everyone he had woken up, Andromeda was about to jump out of her chair to get him but Kreacher who was in the kitchen sprinted past faster than Harry had ever seen him move before to collect Teddy, this made both Harry and Andromeda chuckle.

Kreacher returned moments later with the Teddy in his arms, the small boy was now quiet but wriggling slightly. He was wearing a blue all in one and a shock of turquoise hair adorned his head. Andromeda caught Harry lingering a little too long on the hair and laughed a little. "Nymphadora was just the same, always changing the colour of her hair. Not quite as young as this one though, he seems to have control over it a bit more than she did. Her hair used to follow her emotions for the first few months, Ted worked out what each colour meant after a while and we could always tell what she wanted. Teddy here on the other hand changed his colour as and when he pleases; turquoise seems to be his colour of choice though. Kreacher, would you let Harry hold Teddy" she added before Kreacher could hand Teddy to her.

Harry gulped, quite a bit louder than he thought possible actually. He also felt like he had visibly paled and from Andromeda's reaction he could tell he had. "Oh Harry" she laughed "don't worry so much. He's a tiny little baby, he isn't scary at all. Just use your arm to support his head and he will be fine." Harry didn't agree with this assessment at all, right now he was petrified, he had never held a baby before. He held his arms out to take Teddy and with some instruction from both Kreacher and Andromeda he had the boy properly positioned.

He couldn't help but notice how much like Remus, Teddy looked; sure he had Tonks taste in hair but the rest of his features were just like Remus'. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that if he let his hair turn back to its natural colour it would be the same light brown as Remus' hair as well. Teddy it seemed was just as interested in Harry as Harry was in Teddy. The small boy studied Harry's face quite intently and tried to reach for his glasses several times. Eventually Teddy succeeded in taking Harry's glasses from his face and started to suck on them. Harry extracted them from Teddy's grasp and put them back on, but as he did he nearly shouted out in shock.

Teddy's hair slowly morphed from turquoise into the same messy black as Harry's and his brown eyes became the same shape and vivid green as Harry's. "Oh Harry, he really likes you. He does that when he likes somebody that much we noticed so far. He would always change his hair pink when he wanted Nymphadora and he would change it back to the light brown colour he was born with when he wanted Remus." Harry smiled, he was right, Teddy did have Remus' hair colour as well.

Harry spent the next hour or so holding Teddy and talking to the small boy, as well as talking to Andromeda, finally a rather large yawn from Harry's arms told them that once again Teddy was falling asleep and almost instantly he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kreacher took the still black haired Teddy back to bed, Harry waited for Kreacher to come back before saying his goodbyes and leaving. He advised Andromeda that he would send someone over to put up some protective wards over the house if she wished just for a while until things had calmed down. She happily accepted and mentioned that she was going to ask someone at the ministry about it over the next few days but was more than happy to let Harry arrange something. Harry disapparated from the back garden he and Hagrid had crash landed in nearly a year ago with the intention of returning with either, Mr Weasley, Bill or Hermione or some combination thereof later that evening.


	12. Got Mail?

Harry arrived back at the Burrow, a special apparition spot had been set up in the scullery just off the kitchen. Harry's first thought was to find somebody to ask about putting up the wards at Andromeda's place, he walked into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley busy preparing something for dinner.

"Oh Harry, welcome back just in time for dinner, it should be ready in about thirty minutes so just enough time to wash up ready"

"Actually Mrs Weasley there's just one last thing I need to do before dinner although it shouldn't take more than ten minutes, I need Mr Weasley is he around somewhere?" Mrs Weasley surveyed him curiously for a moment and then spoke.

"He's outside Harry, no doubt tinkering around with that motorbike" she said with a wry smile.

Harry thanked Mrs Weasley and made his way outside, Harry found Mr Weasley in his shed. He was indeed tinkering with Sirius' old motorbike with a look of pure joy on his face. Mr Weasleys' muggle fascination always amused Harry; he had never met another wizard with the same enthusiasm for muggle technology. Mr Weasley looked up when Harry not really looking where he was going tripped over a wire that was hanging from one of the benches.

"Oh Harry, watch yourself there. I was just looking at this bike, fascinating things really. Muggles really are very inventive aren't they, I've seen this bike a few times before obviously but I've never had to rebuild it. Can't be much different to a motor car though can it" he said with a boyish enthusiasm.

"Mr Weasley, I came to ask a favour. Could you come with me to Andromeda Tonks' place and help put up a few protective wards. She was going to ask someone at the ministry but hasn't had chance yet and I told her I would try and arrange something for her."

"That's no problem at all Harry, I'd suggest asking Bill and Hermione to come as well then we can give it the same level of protection as here. You go find Hermione, no doubt she is with Ron somewhere and I'll pop to Bill's and bring him back here."

Harry found Hermione in Ron's room; they were busy pouring over sheets of parchment and what looked like a muggle atlas. Clearly Hermione was talking over the plan to retrieve her parents with Ron. When Harry explained what he wanted to do Hermione agreed and they made their way downstairs where Mr Weasley and Bill were just arriving via floo in the front room.

Harry gave everyone Andromeda's address and they all used the floo to get to her house. Harry decided it was best if he went first to warn her that more people were coming. Andromeda was only too happy to have them come over and put the wards up which they did in a matter of moments. Harry recognised a few of the spells Hermione used from their travels in the tent over that year. He didn't recognise several of the ones Bill and Mr Weasley used however and made a mental note to find out what they did.

They all arrived back at the Burrow after inviting Andromeda back for dinner; she declined but promised she would attend another time. Bill returned to home to Shell Cottage, he was cooking dinner for Fleur; Charlie joked that is was to try avoiding a night on the couch. The conversation around the dinner table returned to the usual Weasley type banter. George was busy teasing Ron and Hermione while Percy was discussing the ministry with Mr Weasley. Mention of the ministry seemed to remind Mrs Weasley of something.

"Oh Harry, that reminds me a few letters arrived for you after you left earlier" for some reason this caused most of the Weasleys to laugh.

"A few" said Ginny with a smirk "you can hardly call it a few really can you"

"What do you mean" said Harry now quite concerned.

"Well there was quite a lot so we had to vanish them for the time being, hang on Harry I'll get them back for you" said George with a mischievous grin on his face. All the other Weasleys shouted out "NO" all together but too late with a pop, thousands and thousands of letters appeared in mid air and filled the kitchen. Harry couldn't see anything but letters but he could hear George's almost insane laugher and the protests of all the other Weasleys, some such as Ron's a little less polite than others.

Once the letters were all vanished again by Mr Weasley and George had been reprimanded by Mrs Weasley, dinner was finished in almost silence with the odd snicker around the table. Mr Weasley informed Harry that it was best to set himself up in the front room and that Mr Weasley would bring the letters back fifty at a time. It took nearly all the rest of the evening to sort through the letters, Harry decided that he didn't mind if the Weasleys opened some for him so they could get through them all faster so that was why all the Weasleys were perched in different chairs in the front room, some of them even sat on the floor with piles of letters in front of them.

Harry had decided that anything official looking he would open himself, not that he had anything to hide from the Weasleys but he still thought it was best that he opened those letters himself after some encouragement from Mrs Weasley that is. Most of the letters seemed to be fan mail; Mr Weasley had shown everyone how to check the mail for curses before opening it and for the time being Ginny was allowed to perform magic even though she still wasn't of age.

George, Ron and Ginny enjoyed laughing at Harry's expense; most of the fan mail it seemed was from witches either asking him to marry them or their daughters. One with from Norwich had even sent Harry a rather suggestive photograph which unfortunately for Harry was in a letter George opened. George took great pleasure in reading the very vivid letter that accompanied the picture out loud for all to hear, and he quoted passages of the letter all throughout the evening.

Several piles were formed, which was Hermione's suggestion; there were individual piles for fan mail, job offers (including some from several quidditch teams), requests for an appearance at events, requests to use Harry's name to endorse products (including one from the nimbus racing broom company, Ron opened this and Harry noticed he tucked it in his pocket rather than place it on the pile) the final pile, which was the smallest was the pile of official and personal letters.

This pile contained two letters, one from Gringotts requesting Harry's presence at the earliest possible convenience and another from Mrs Figg. Harry read the letter from Mrs Figg and by the time he had finished he found himself smiling so much it started to hurt his cheeks.

"It's from Mrs Figg, she found my Firebolt. Apparently it fell into the street just behind hers and one of her cats noticed two small muggle children playing with it. She retrieved it before either of them were hurt and she's had it at her house for a while. She want's to let me know that I can collect it as soon as I'm ready, all I have to do is send her a message to make sure she's in."

"That's brilliant Harry" said Mrs Weasley, the others all agreed with her. Harry too thought it was brilliant but not just because he had his broom back, he thought it was brilliant because he had his broom back that Sirius had bought for him.

After much more teasing from George about the content of the fan mail, the topic of conversation moved on to Gringotts. Harry wasn't sure what they wanted, he suspected initially that it was to do with the break in but then it was pointed out that neither Ron nor Hermione were mentioned in the letter. Harry could tell that Percy had a sneaking suspicion about what it was, however if he did he wasn't saying.

Mrs Weasley went to make some supper for everyone, Mr Weasley had again disappeared outside, Ron and Hermione had vanished back upstairs to continue with the plans for retrieving her parents Harry suspected. Ginny after much protest had been roped into helping with supper, George had again wandered off upstairs and Charlie had followed him. Percy and Harry were left alone in the front room and Harry saw the perfect opportunity to ask Percy what he knew about the letter.

"Percy, you seemed to know something about the letter from Gringotts, but you didn't say anything earlier" said Harry politely.

"Well Harry, I did hear rumour that not long after you came of age the Goblins wanted to see you with regards your inheritance, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to remind people of; well times when we were not speaking" Percy finished delicately, and Harry could see Percy's ears had reddened slightly.

"Percy don't worry, I'm sure all is forgiven. I've certainly forgotten all about it. You came through when you were needed most that's all that matters. I don't know what you mean about my inheritance though, surely I have it all" asked Harry a little confused.

"Well I don't know precisely, all I know is the Goblins wanted you for something to do with inheritance and at the time several people in the ministry were demanding that all your assets be handed to the ministry as you were a wanted criminal. Obviously the Goblins refused, said that it wasn't a wizards place to decide on the dealings of Gringotts. They were quite angry actually and left saying any wizard that tried to interfere in the dealings of Gringotts would see their assets frozen. It seems nobody tried to interfere, they all knew the Goblins meant business you see, left them well alone."

Harry thought about this information for a moment, he wondered if the Goblins would be quite so supportive of him now he had half destroyed their bank. Well he decided that he would find out tomorrow after all he was going to have to go to Gringotts sooner or later, he needed new clothes and after all a visit to Gringotts was on his list. He pulled his list out of his pocket and marked off several of the things that he had completed, there were still a few things he needed to do but he was sure he would complete them in the next few days. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mrs Weasley calling them all for supper, a thundering from above them told Harry Ron and Charlie were probably racing to get the food first and he laughed as he heard Hermione scolding Ron for running down the stairs.


	13. Late night conversations

Later that night Harry found himself in the familiar position of lying on the camp bed in Ron's room. Although both Ron and Harry were in bed neither one of them was asleep yet. They had only just turned out the lights after deciding they should probably get an early night as they were both tired; so far neither had said much more than goodnight but neither were any closer to sleeping.

"Harry" Ron broke the silence "I'm, I'm going with Hermione to Australia, to you know, find her parents" he said tentatively. Ron paused expecting a reaction from Harry but when he didn't get one he quickly carried on "We were going to ask you to come but we figured that you could do with some time to rest and do a few other things you might want to do" Harry couldn't help but think Ron was trying to justify the decision to go off alone with Hermione. Harry smiled into the darkness; he thought it would be rather good for Hermione and Ron to have some time away alone, time away from him and Ginny who would also be alone or as alone as you can get at the Burrow anyway.

"Ron, you don't need to explain mate" said Harry his smile carrying through his voice. "I understand and you're right I probably do need a rest for a while. There are some things I need to do as well, and well I think it's a good idea for you and Hermione to do something together without me there for a change. You guys could do with some alone time." Harry couldn't see him but he knew Ron was smiling.

"Thanks mate, I knew you'd understand" said Ron.

"When are you planning on going anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well, we decided we should go after Fred, Remus and Tonks' funerals you know. Oh that reminds me I know it didn't come up earlier but Fred's funeral is in two days time" Ron's voice got thick with emotion at the mention of Fred. The mention of funerals however reminded Harry that he hadn't told the Weasley's about the plans for Remus and Tonks' funeral.

"Oh that reminds me, Remus and Tonks' funeral is the day after Freds. They are going to be buried in the village that Andromeda lives in. She wanted them to be close by and in the same place she buried Mr Tonks."

"Oh man, I forgot she lost him as well. It must be hard for her, she's only got the baby left now and well he can't talk can he." Harry thought Ron had really matured when he started speaking but he then redeemed himself with a typical Ron-like bluntness that made Harry smile.

"Fred's going to be buried here, up at the orchard. Mum wants him close and well the rest of us agree, the only other option was the muggle graveyard in the village and none of us wanted that" said Ron quietly. Harry could sense that Ron was finding this topic of conversation difficult so he decided to move it away to something different.

"You thought about what you want to do now?" asked Harry.

"Well yeah actually" said Ron which caught Harry by surprise a little, he had only intended to change the conversation he didn't expect Ron to actually have an answer for his question. He then realised if Ron asked him he wouldn't know what to say, he really didn't know what he was going to do now. He hadn't given it much thought. "I've decided to give George a hand with the shop you know. He asked me about it today, said Fred wouldn't want it to end and that it was a family business so he didn't want just anyone else coming in. Asked me to be his partner, but I told him it wouldn't be right, that I would help him but just as an employee you know. I said that I would help as much as I could, with customers, the stock and trying to invent products but that ultimately he was the boss and he had final say on everything. It was his and Fred's shop, their dream you know and well I didn't feel right doing much more than that. I didn't tell him that reason of course, I just said it was because I didn't know how long I would be helping for, I still kind of want to be an auror, I just want a bit of a break from chasing dark wizards or dealing with dark magic."

Harry thought that Ron had put a lot of thought into his future while Harry himself hadn't thought much past his list, which he would probably have completed in the next few days if all went to plan. Now he thought about it, he too wanted to be an auror still, he couldn't see himself doing much else. There were several job offers in a small pile downstairs but most of them wanted the-boy-who-lived or 'the chosen one' or 'the saviour of the wizarding world' as they were now calling him, none of them wanted Harry Potter, just Harry the person that he really was. To be an auror though he would have to return to school, that is; if he was even allowed. He thought that maybe they would let him; after all he was famous even though he hated the fact. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ron saying impatiently for what Harry presumed mustn't have been the first time.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, sorry; I think I want to be an auror, I can't see myself doing anything else really. That means going back to school though I think, because you need NEWTs for that, but I don't know if they would let me or if I really want to go back."

"I know what you mean" came Ron's reply "I'm not sure either; I think I've kinda outgrown school. It just wouldn't be the same. I'm sure they could do something to help us though, after all you _are_ Harry Potter" he finished with a laugh.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, see what the Goblins want" Harry thought it best not to mention what Percy had said, he didn't want the others to think Percy was keeping secrets from them. He thought it best that Percy tell them himself if he felt the need to, but Harry didn't really see the need. "I'm going to need some gold as well, there's a few things I need. Luckily I don't need a new broom now" as he said it Harry thought back to the letter Ron had pocketed earlier.

"Ron, that letter from the Nimbus people, why did you pocket it?" he asked.

"Well" began Ron with a hint of embarrassment "I thought you know that maybe we should let them use the names, I wouldn't mind a nimbus. The letter also asked that they name one after me and Hermione as well. They were going to bring out a range of brooms called the golden trio or something, part of their marketing campaign. Each one was going to have different qualities that were to somehow reflect us. I just thought that I wouldn't mind a free broom and a little bit of fame" Harry thought Ron must have thought he said something wrong as Ron quickly added "not that fame's a good thing or anything and I think we will be fed up of it soon, I know you are already but...brooms named after us, that's the next best thing to our own chocolate frog card" he finished with an air of longing.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little, he recalled what Ron had seen in the Mirror of Erised back in his first year, Ron really had hang ups about being the last son but surely now he knew he was special, surely now he didn't feel overshadowed by his brothers. Harry suspected this broom thing was something of childhood dream of Ron's and decided although he hated the idea of more attention to let Ron have this one.

"Alright mate, if Hermione says yes then I'm in" said Harry

"Nice one mate, that's brilliant. I'm sure she'll say yes once I talk to her" replied Ron.

The two of them talked for several hours about this and that, most of the conversations were about nothing in particular but it made Harry feel good to know that most of his worries had gone and it gave him hope that his life really was going to be much better from now on.


	14. Stipulations

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of Ron's snores. Rubbing his eyes he reached for his glasses and jammed them rather sleepily on to his face. The morning sun was just coming up and it made Ron's already violent orange room look as if it was on fire. Harry looked around and saw a small pile of things next to his bed, all of his possessions. Harry had never had much, always given second hand things by the Dursley's when he was a child, never given any presents but that had all changed when he turned eleven.

On his eleventh birthday he received the first good present he could remember, a cake from Hagrid and the best news possible, he Harry Potter, was a wizard. He was thrown into a whole new world a world in which everyone knew his name, a world that offered a totally different life to that he led at number four Privet Drive. It wasn't all good though as Harry learned he was famous for stopping a dark wizard when he was little over a year old, and the seven years of his life that he had spent so far in this magical world were tainted by the very same dark wizard. Although there had been trials, deaths and heartbreak for Harry throughout those seven years there were also some brilliant moments that he would never forget.

Harry smiled at the thought of what his life could now be, the family that had taken him in and treat him as one of their own, the friends he had made; his girlfriend. Harry wanted to do something for all of these people, those that stood beside him, not because he was famous but because they genuinely liked him as just Harry and that's what he treasured more than anything in the world. So many times in his young life had he been told that he was worthless, then once in the magical world he was revered and feared because of his fame, it made Harry smile to think through all of that he found people that cared for him.

He sat up and looked over at the lump under the orange covers that was Ron, his best friend. Ron had been there for Harry these whole seven years, Ron had been Harry's first ever friend and had stood by him, fought beside him and for him. Harry felt a sudden surge of warmth towards Ron, he then thought back to last night's conversation. Ron's excitement at the prospect of having a broom named after him, as well as the idea of receiving a free broom. Harry decided he was going to persuade Hermione to do this for Ron; he had already decided to sacrifice this one for his best friend and so was going to do whatever it took for Hermione to accept it as well.

Harry dressed quickly and silently, picked up his mokeskin pouch, invisibility cloak and wands and headed to the bathroom. A while later Harry was sat at the kitchen table, he was the first one up and that didn't shock him after all it was barely after sunrise. Harry decided that he was going to cook breakfast for everyone, not because he was forced to like he was at the Dursley's but because he wanted to. Harry realised he had never cooked with magic before and so set about cooking the muggle way. He found it quite relaxing and after a while time just seemed to melt away, the scent of breakfast had clearly wafted through the many stories of the Burrow and Harry heard several of the occupants getting up.

Mrs Weasley was first down and was shocked to see Harry cooking; she tried to persuade Harry that he didn't need to do this and to let her continue with magic. Feeling very brave Harry stood his ground and rather reluctantly Mrs Weasley backed down and took a seat with a large cup of coffee that Harry had freshly brewed. As Harry continued to cook he occasionally caught Mrs Weasley watching him, she was smiling and Harry thought he could see a hint of pride on her face.

Mr Weasley and Percy appeared in the kitchen the pair of them guided by the smell of sausages, bacon, eggs and fresh coffee. Harry started to place all the different elements of breakfast on the table and told everyone to start eating before Ron and Charlie emerged and beat them all to it. When Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen they both looked very puzzled to see Mrs Weasley sat down and Harry cooking. George was next to come down and when he saw Harry cooking he laughed before grabbing a seat next to Ginny.

"Got him trained already Ginny, wow you do work quick" he teased, causing Ginny to elbow him and Harry's ears to turn pink.

Finally Ron and Charlie came downstairs and instantly dove into breakfast without any hesitation. Harry sat down when they arrived and began to pile his own plate with food. Conversation soon broke out; Mr Weasley and Percy were both going in to the ministry today despite Mrs Weasley's protests. They insisted however that it was only for a quick meeting with Kinglsey as they had received an owl back from him last night at supper.

Harry informed them all that he was going to Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione decided they were going to go with him. When Ginny voiced that she wanted to go as well Mrs Weasley stamped the suggestion out and told Ginny that she would be helping her with a few chores today, which caused Ginny to pout a little while mumbling something about it being unfair under her breath. George was unusually quite at the mention of Diagon Alley, Harry knew this had something to do with the shop, obviously he didn't want to face the reality of opening the store without Fred just yet despite the conversation he had with Ron.

A while later after everyone had eaten and vanished back upstairs to get ready; Mr Weasley and Percy left for the ministry, Charlie decided to placate Ginny by going for a fly in the orchard with her. George had again vanished upstairs and hadn't come back down. Mrs Weasley had put the wizarding wireless on and was currently listening to Celestina Warbeck while she charmed the dishes to wash themselves. Harry had insisted on washing by hand but unlike the breakfast situation he didn't win this time, Mrs Weasley flat refused to allow Harry to wash after making breakfast.

Harry took a look outside and sure enough just beyond the wards was a small village of tents and reporters. Harry laughed at the fact that they were so desperate to catch a glimpse of him, or to hear some exclusive gossip that they had all camped outside the Burrow. Feeling particularly mischievous Harry decided to have a little fun with them. He withdrew his wand and stepped outside into the garden, Ron and Hermione followed him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" said Hermione disapprovingly.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's nothing illegal or that will hurt anyone I just want to have a little fun" Harry replied.

He pointed his wand at a rather burly looking wizard that was sat on a blue deck chair and thought '_levicorpus'_ and with a rather confused shout the burly wizard was upside down, his camera fell to the floor and went off with a flash. He was now shouting at a few of the other reporters and photographers around him, accusing several of them of doing this to him in order to take his spot which he claimed was the best spot. Ron and Harry burst out laughing but Hermione looked a little concerned, and didn't join in with the laughter.

"You should let him down Harry, you might get in trouble and look" she said pointing at the burly wizard "he's going purple" she finished in a panic. Seeing that he was indeed going purple Harry decided to end the fun and thought '_liberacorpus_' and with a crash the burly wizard fell onto an old looking green tent completely flattening it, which made Ron laugh even more.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and used the floo network to get to the leaky cauldron. Tom recognised them as they exited the fire place and said hello and offered them free food and drink, which despite Ron's protests they politely declined but promised to return at a later date. Harry noticed an older witch stare at them and quickly slip out of the front door, he didn't mention it to Ron or Hermione as he didn't want to worry them and also he thought it did seem a little paranoid.

Then someone in the corner caught Harry's eye. Andromeda Tonks was sat at a table at the far end of the bar with another witch. As the trio moved closer on their way toward Diagon Alley, Harry noticed that it was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry didn't want to interrupt but Narcissa had spotted him looking and pointed him out to Andromeda Tonks who then beckoned him over.

"Harry, so nice to see you" she said cheerfully "Little Teddy is with a friend of mine, I was going to ask you to look after him but it was a bit short notice. I only received Narcissa's reply this morning."

"It's alright, I have a few things I need to do today but in future no matter how short the notice just ask me, I won't mind honestly" Harry replied. "Anyway I best be going I'm sorry if I interrupted you" he finished.

"Oh no don't be silly Harry, I called you over after all. Narcissa and I are just talking and will possibly be doing a little bit of shopping in muggle London soon. Most of the alley is closed you see as is Hogsmeade not that I expected it to be open just yet. Gringotts is open of course but they are still making several repairs, Narcissa had terrible trouble trying to access her vault" Andromeda said conversationally then she said a little more prominently "apparently a dragon escaped from the lower vaults and destroyed a few of the passageways and half of the main building" to Harry's surprise Narcissa let out a dignified laugh at this comment.

"Anyway I best be going, I'll see you in a few days Andromeda. If you need anything you know where to reach me" Harry said being careful not to mention the Burrow in case anyone else was listening, but this was merely a precaution as the bar was very much empty.

"Mrs Malfoy" said Harry politely, Narcissa smiled slightly at him and said a polite goodbye. Harry, Ron and Hermione left and found themselves in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wow, Harry. How come they are sat together?" said Ron.

"I asked Draco to get them talking again" said Harry nonchalantly "I figured there was nothing more important in life than family and well Andromeda doesn't have much of that left now" Hermione looked impressed while Ron still looked a little confused, Harry could sense he wanted to say more but was surprised when Ron merely shrugged it off and didn't mention it again.

As soon as Hermione had tapped the last brick the archway to Diagon Alley opened and instinctively Harry and Ron whipped out their wands as blinding flashes greeted them. Harry was about to start cursing when Hermione lowered his and Ron's wand arms. Harry then saw the older witch from before among a rabble of reporters and photographers, silently cursing Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione by the hand and barged his way through the crowd, then broke out into a run.

They darted down a side alley just past Eeylops Owl Emporium and Harry quickly threw his invisibility cloak over them. Hermione then cast a disillusionment charm on Harry and Ron as the cloak wasn't long enough to cover all three of them completely and Ron and Harry's feet and ankles were visible. Harry felt the familiar flood of cold wash over him as the charm took effect. The three of them carefully made their way down Diagon Alley toward the towering white Gringotts that still had a rather large hole in the roof. Harry looked back down the alley and could see several of the reporters looking rather confused, he was very pleased when one of them suggested that Harry, Ron and Hermione must have apparated and the remaining reporters and photographers all apparated away.

Once inside the bank, Harry removed the cloak and stuffed it inside his jacket. Several Goblins looked rather alarmed that the trio had just appeared out of thin air in the bank and at once they were surrounded.

"Explain yourselves, why do you sneak in here like common thieves?" demanded one Goblin rather angrily.

"It was a mistake to allow them entry again; they should be punished for their crimes. They have not changed their ways, trying to deceive and enter undercover again" shouted another.

"No, No" Harry protested "Reporters, out in the alley. We had no choice." Ron and Hermione began to corroborate Harry's story but it appeared their protests were falling on deaf ears until.

"Enough, Mr Potter is here at my request" said a older looking Goblin, all of the other Goblins obeyed and made their way back to their desks. The older Goblin approached the trio and indicated for them to follow him. They made their way through a white door, on the door were the words 'Ragnok – President' they found themselves in a rather spacious office. The Goblin who Harry assumed was Ragnok took a seat behind the large marble topped desk. Harry, Ron and Hermione took the seats indicated to them by Ragnok opposite the desk.

"Mr Potter, you are here at my request. I do not appreciate the manner in which you entered the bank today despite what the reason might be, there is as you observed a mutual distrust of you and your friends amongst this banks employees and for good reason. I have received a statement from your Minister of Magic that claims that your break in to the Lestranges vault was necessary, this is questionable however as Kinglsey Shacklebolt has never given me a reason to distrust his word before I will not start now. You must however understand that your break in has caused this establishment some embarrassment, three teenage wizards barely of age managed to successfully take something from one of our vaults. I do however understand that one of our own assisted with this break in, he will not be punished as he explained he was merely repaying a life debt to yourself. As I understand it you were partly responsible for saving Griphook for a life threatening situation and you then proceeded to care for him with the aid of another of our employees a Mr William Weasley and his wife. Normally Griphook would be executed for his crime but there is a stipulation in Goblin law that says a life debt outweighs all other terms including secrecy and employment contracts. The damage caused will be paid for by the Lestrange vault, as I understand it they were open supporters of he who must not be named and the majority of the family is either dead or in custody. Your ministry tried to tell us that this wealth must be passed on to the closest relative to the Lestranges but the ministry has no say over what happens in this bank and we took it upon ourselves to impose the fine on the Lestranges as it was their vault that contained the offending item." Harry had to suppress a smile at this comment, he was still interested in what else Ragnok had to say and didn't want to upset or offend the Goblin by smirking at him.

"As for your continued use of this establishment, we are more than willing to allow you to use Gringotts and welcome your custom however we feel that we must impose some new rules concerning yourself, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. Prior to any visit you wish to make to the vaults you three must check your wands in at the front desk; if you refuse you will be unable to enter the vaults. We are releasing a statement about the break in that suggests that your break in was assisted by ourselves, this way our other customers do not think our security was breached. We require you to confirm this statement in order to help the reputation of the bank; these are the only stipulations we are going to impose. Do you agree?" Ragnok said and then began to look at Harry over the top of his entwined fingers.

Harry found he didn't need to think about this, he felt he had gotten off rather lightly. He didn't mind checking in his wand nor did he mind saying the Goblins helped as this wasn't a lie, Griphook did help.

"I agree; the terms seem very reasonable" said Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed as well once Harry had. Harry suddenly realised neither Ron nor Hermione had their own vault, but he assumed they would do one day.

"Now Mr Potter, down to business, would you like to discuss this in private or are you happy for your friends to stay?" Ragnok asked.

"Business, I thought that was the business you wished to discuss. I'm sorry I didn't realise there was more" replied Harry, he had forgotten all about his and Percy's conversation regarding the rumoured inheritance.

"The main business for today Mr Potter was concerning your inheritance, you were unavailable when you came of age" said Ragnok with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh, I thought I...nevermind" said Harry suddenly remembering his conversation with Percy "I'm happy for them to stay" he added.

"Well Mr Potter it seems that now you are of age you are the owner of the single largest account within the bank." Harry couldn't believe what he just heard, and a gasp from Hermione and Ron behind him told him neither could they.

"You are the sole heir to both the Potter and Black fortunes as determined by the wills of a James and Lily Potter and a Sirius Black. You now own a total of four vaults within the bank, your own vault that you have had access to since you turned eleven, the personal vault of Sirius Black vault number 711, the Potter family vault number 27 and the Black family vault number 26. You are free to visit these vaults any time you wish as long as you stick to our previous agreement; here you will find all documents relating to your inheritance as well as information regarding the balances of each vault." Ragnok said as he slid a rather large bundle of bound parchment toward Harry. Harry recognised the binding as unicorn hair.

"Do you wish to visit your vaults now Mr Potter, be aware that vaults 711, 27 and 26 will take some time to access as there is extensive damage to the vault system. It is possible to access them it just requires more time than usual."

"No, no thanks, I will do that another day. Is it alright if I just visit my personal vault please; I have my key here" Harry said pulling his key from the mokeskin pouch around his neck. Harry took the large bundle of parchment under one arm and followed Ragnok into the main foyer, Ron and Hermione in tow behind him. Ragnok instructed the Goblin behind the main desk to check in Harry, Ron and Hermione's wands. Harry handed over both phoenix feather wands which caused Hermione to look at him questioningly but she didn't say anything.

They were shown to Harry's vault by Mogrok a rather more friendly Goblin than Harry was used to. He knew Bill or so he said and he recognised Ron instantly as his brother. Once inside his vault Harry couldn't help but curse himself mentally for allowing Ron to see inside, sure Ron had just heard that Harry was the largest single account holder but Harry felt Ron seeing the inside of his smallest vault would rather hit home the true nature of Harry's new found wealth. Money was always a bit of a sore point with Ron and Harry noticed him looking around a bit longingly at the mountains of gold, silver and bronze. Harry quickly scooped up a fair amount of galleons, sickles and knuts and then exited his vault and he, Ron and Hermione rejoined Mogrok in the cart.

Once they had retrieved their wands and left Gringotts they quickly disillusioned themselves once more and put the invisibility cloak over themselves. Harry told Ron and Hermione he wanted to see Ollivander and so they made their way to the wand shop, however it was closed and there was no sign of Mr Ollivander. Harry decided it was easier to remove the cloak and disapparate back to the Burrow; he didn't want to risk going back to the Leaky Cauldron again so soon.

Harry walked into the kitchen at the Burrow, just after Ron and Hermione; they had taken it in turns to disapparate in owing to the small size of the scullery they were apparating into. Mr Weasley and Percy were back and Mr Weasley advised the trio that Kingsley wanted to see them that afternoon in his office. They all agreed to go after lunch; Harry used Pigwidgeon to send a message to Mr Ollivander asking him to take a look at his newly repaired wand, Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table talking to Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Charlie about the reporters and photographers in Diagon Alley. Charlie added that he noticed at one point while flying that all of the reporters had vanished and then no more than ten minutes later they were all back. They all shared a laugh at the reporters and photographers expense over lunch, while Harry again noticed that George was only present for food and vanished back upstairs afterwards.


	15. Ministerial humour

Deciding that there was no time like the present, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off for the Ministry of Magic. They had been given permission to floo directly to Kingsley's office, the connection had been set up earlier that day after Mr Weasley and Percy's meeting with Kingsley. Emerging from the green flames, Harry found himself in Kingsley's office; it was a rather large room with various portraits on the wall. Harry recognised the face of Rufus Scrimgeour and came to the conclusion these must be ex-Ministers much like the portraits of the deceased heads of Hogwarts.

Kingsley walked around his large oak desk to greet Harry and Ron and Hermione who had just exited the fire place after Harry. Harry could feel several pairs of eyes following him; unlike the portraits in the heads office at Hogwarts it seemed that these portraits didn't feign sleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione all took seats opposite Kingsley who offered them refreshments, Ron accepted while Harry and Hermione declined.

"You three must be wondering why I asked you to come here" said Kingsley, and the three teens nodded. "Well it's quite simple really I would like to offer you jobs, all of you. The past few years have taken a heavy toll on the ministry, especially the auror department. I would like to offer all three of you positions as aurors."

It was as if all Harry's dreams had come true, he was worried about going back to school. He wanted to be an auror he was sure of that, it was the only thing he had ever wanted to do. He thought however that dream had passed as he wasn't sure about returning to school to finish his education and after all NEWTs were required to be an auror.

"I'll take it, but what about NEWTs. I..none of us finished our education" said Harry.

"That's not even an issue here; the three of you have more than proved yourself over the years. The department is in such a mess we are forgoing the normal requirements for the time being and accepting applicants that we feel make the desired grade, the three of you more than exceed the new requirements." Kingsley said his voice full of pride. "So now Harry has accepted, what about you two, Ron, Hermione?"

"Well" said Hermione rather bashfully "I've been owling Professor McGonogall and well, I'm going back to Hogwarts to finish my education. It's very important to me and well I would rather work in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. It's something I've always been passionate about and I feel I would be better suited there than in the auror department" she finished her cheeks flushing slightly with enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry to hear that but at the same time I feel you would make a rather fine addition to the ministry when you finish at Hogwarts" said Kingsley with a smile.

"I'm sorry to say, I'm not going to join either" said Ron "I need to be away from this sort of thing for a while and well, George is going to need my help and well as Harry said to me earlier family is important."

"I understand fully, and the offer will remain open for you should you decide to join at a later date. Hermione I wish you all the best for your return to Hogwarts, Ron I hope to see you when you are ready and Harry I won't allow you to start for at least a month despite any arguments you may have. You three have done so much for the wizarding world it's high time we did something for you. Arthur tells me there is an army of reporters following you around well, I'm about to pass a law that deems it illegal to follow yourselves and any of the other participants of the battle of Hogwarts around. That army of reporters should be gone from the Burrow when you return home" Kingsley replied.

A month to himself, thought Harry; well a month to be with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys; a month to get his life in order, a month to spend with Teddy. The prospect of all that free time with no commitments, worries or responsibilities was a new concept to Harry. All of his life; or all of it he could remember was full of commitments, worries, responsibility and the earlier part of his life neglect and unhappiness. For this first time in his life Harry truly felt free, it was like the same freedom he experienced when he was on a broom only the feeling didn't stop when he landed; this was true freedom, this was how he wanted the rest of his life to be. Even the prospect of starting work didn't put a damper on things because Harry was following _his_ dream, it was _his _decision and he liked that feeling.

"Oh you might like to know that this offer was open to a few others as well. People that hold you in high regard Harry, in fact all of them seemed to be under the impression that they owe you their lives, not for defeating Voldemort but for enabling them to hold their own amongst fully grown witches, wizard, giants, dementors and all other manner of foul creatures that came to the castle a few nights ago. I believe you know a few of them very well; a certain Mr Longbottom for instance" he said with a wry smile "who's name caused quite a stir in the auror office, yes they seemed to think it a great honour that Frank and Alice's son chose to join us in these trying times." Kingsley could barely contain his smile and Harry couldn't help but think that Kingsley was going to make a brilliant Minister one that he could definitely get behind.

"Oh isn't that brilliant Harry" said Hermione happily "Neville must be so pleased, it's about time he received some recognition and praise. He's come so far in the years we've known him"

"Precisely Hermione; and Neville, attributes all of that to you Harry. He said you gave him the courage to act in your fifth year and you helped his confidence greatly with your defence against the dark arts _study_ group." Kingsley stressed the word study and his face broke into a wider smile.

Harry didn't feel that he could take credit for Neville at all; he thought Neville always had the potential and the bravery after all he was chosen to be in Gryffindor, and hadn't Neville pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat much like Harry himself had. He tried to remember Dumbledore's words to him '_only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat' _Harry smiled at the thought, Neville really was a true Gryffindor and Harry couldn't be more pleased that people were honoured to have Neville working with them, after all Harry was honoured that Neville was his friend.

"Well now we have that all sorted, there is one more matter to be addressed" said Kingsley now looking more stern faced than Harry had ever seen. Ron shifted uncomfortably in the chair beside Harry and Hermione looked worried. "There is the matter of nearly a year's worth of unlicensed apparition on the parts of yourselves Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. The ministry feel that the appropriate action be taken to deal with this infringement and as minister it falls to me to impose said actions." Now Harry felt as nervous as Ron looked, Hermione was about to protest on their behalf when Kingsley's stern look faltered and he let out a deep guffaw.

"Oh you should have seen your faces" he joked "Didn't I just say it's about time we did something for you. Apparition tests boys, I'm the examiner." Both Harry and Ron visibly relaxed and broke into identical grins, Hermione meanwhile looked very relieved but wasn't smiling as much as Ron and Harry.

"Ok now if you two can apparate back to the Burrow from here, then you get your licenses. I'll meet you there as Molly has invited me for tea and well, I can't resist Molly Weasley's cooking." He finished with a laugh. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up together, thanked Kingsley and said their goodbyes; acknowledging that they would see him momentarily at the Burrow. Kingsley assured them that he just had to file a few bits of paper work regarding Harry's acceptance of the job offer and leave a message with his secretary Brenda that he was out of the office for the day and then he would join them with their apparition licenses.

Kingsley turned up at the Burrow about half an hour later, as promised he brought Harry and Ron their apparition licenses. The tables were once again outside in the garden and true to Kingsley's word the reporters and photographers were gone from beyond the wards. Bill and Fleur had joined them all for tea and normal conversation broke out around the table. The subject of family came up as Harry mentioned that Andromeda was in the Leaky Cauldron with Narcissa Malfoy this morning, everyone seemed to agree that this was good for Andromeda and they supported her fully but were going to keep an eye on the situation just in case the Malfoy's tried something funny. Harry was quietly confident that Mrs Malfoy at least wouldn't do anything to jeopardise the newly rekindled relationship with her older sister, he was also quite confident that Draco wouldn't do anything untoward as well. He had his doubts about Lucius but he didn't voice his concern at the minute, he was very pleased however, that the Weasley's had such strong feelings for Andromeda's welfare.

"Kingsley, all this talk of family reminds me. The Dursleys what happened to them; are they OK?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I forgot to mention earlier we had news this morning that their house still needs to be checked for lingering curses and such but that should be done within the next few days. No before you ask I won't let anyone here do it, it's a Ministry matter and well all of you have done too much already. Those that work at the ministry among you are on holiday and so are not permitted to go, and that's an order from the Minister for Magic himself" he added with a smile, which caused everyone around the table to laugh.

"Can I at least collect them and take them home when their house is ready?" asked Harry.

"You want to do that, after all they did to you mate?" asked Ron slightly confused.

"Yeah, they are family after all and well, I have a few things there that I would like and I want to see Mrs Figg" replied Harry.

Conversation and eating continued for a while, quite a while in Ron and Charlie's case; eventually Bill, Fleur and Kingsley returned to their homes. Tomorrow was Fred's funeral and everyone agreed an early night was needed as tomorrow was likely to be a long day for all. Harry's last thoughts that night were about family and how although he didn't have his parents he was still a part of a brilliant family that he wouldn't trade for the world.


	16. Funeral of Fred Weasley

The Burrow was very subdued when Harry ventured into the kitchen for breakfast. He knew the mood was so solemn because today was the day of Fred's funeral. Mr Weasley had been up since the early hours trying to sort things out, Mrs Weasley however hadn't left the kitchen table for a long time or so it seemed to Harry. She was slouched over a cup of tea that had long since gone cold, she didn't even acknowledge the presence of Harry or anyone else that came into the kitchen. It hurt Harry to see her like this, but he knew his hurt was nothing to what she was feeling right now.

After a very quiet breakfast in which very few words were exchanged, Harry ventured outside to offer his assistance to Mr Weasley. He wasn't surprised to find that Bill and Fleur were also outside, Bill was talking to Mr Weasley but Harry was too far away to tell what they were saying but he had a good idea that they were talking about today and Mrs Weasley's current state of mind. Harry didn't want to intrude on the conversation and was about to turn to go back inside when Fleur spotted him.

"Oh 'Arry, Morning mon ami" Fleur shouted across to him. Mr Weasley turned around and produced a weak smile while Bill nodded his head by way of a greeting.

Harry made his way across the garden to the trio and offered his assistance for any tasks that needed performing in preparation for the funeral. Mr Weasley gratefully accepted and advised Harry that is probably going to be all hands on deck today as it seemed neither Mrs Weasley or George were in any fit state to help. Harry then recalled that he hadn't seen George at the breakfast table, and that also made him think that he hadn't really seen George apart from at meal times over the last few days.

Harry's first job was a simple de-gnoming. Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were up in the orchard clearing space and transfiguring tree branches into chairs. Fred was to be buried under the largest tree in the orchard, a tree that Fred and George had once made a tree house in when they were children. The tree house was no longer there, Harry heard something about an explosion but nothing was new there when Fred and George were concerned. Fleur had disappeared inside and had recruited Ginny and Hermione in her mission to make sure everything ran smoothly, between the three of them they were performing Mrs Weasley's usual tasks and taking it in turns to try their best to console Mrs Weasley.

Percy had tried to speak to George but couldn't get in his room, nothing he tried could get the door open. He had given up after about an hour of trying and along with Ron they made their way down to the muggle village, the wards around the Burrow were still in place and so the majority of the guests were arriving there by apparition or via portkey. It was a good day to do this as there was a travelling market in the village that day and it usually brought in a large number of people from the surrounding area, so this was a perfect way to smuggle in a large number of witches and wizards unnoticed.

After the orchard was filled with several rows of chairs and the garden and yard of the Burrow were as clean as they were for Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry and Charlie ventured back inside. Bill and Mr Weasley went to the local mortuary to collect Fred's body; it had been placed there the day after the battle. The local mortuary was run by a witch and her muggle husband, so Harry had been told.

Ron arrived back at the Burrow at about midday with several guests, who were all dressed in muggle clothing, it had been decided that all the guests should arrive in muggle clothing to reduce suspicion. The first guests that Ron had brought with him were the old Gryffindor quidditch team, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood. Lee Jordan had also arrived with them, Harry thought that Lee didn't look much better than Mrs Weasley but then he had been closer to Fred and George than any of their other school friends. Ron departed once more to guide more people back to the house, this went on well into the afternoon, Percy and Ron appearing at intervals with guests, most of them were Weasley relatives that Harry recalled seeing at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Fleur delegated the job of showing people to their seats to Ginny and Hermione, both of whom seemed to have warmed to Fleur in recent days. Fleur was now upstairs trying to coax Mrs Weasley into getting ready. Mr Weasley and Bill were not back yet, Charlie told Harry that they were going to come at the last minute with Fred, they didn't want to have the coffin around for very long, it was hard enough without having to look at it for too long. Charlie then made his excuses and went outside to assist the girls, Ron and Percy who had now arrived with the final few guests, Hogwarts Professors, members of the order of the Pheonix and Aunt Muriel who Harry was less than pleased to hear asking about him.

Harry made his way up the winding stairs toward the room he knew belonged to Fred and George; sure enough the door was still shut. He tried _Alohamora_ but it didn't work, but then he hadn't expected it to, after all Percy had tried for an hour and couldn't get the door open and Percy had always been a better student than Harry. Harry tried talking to George through the door for a few minutes as well, but he was getting no response. Fleur and Mrs Weasley passed him on the landing a while later, Mrs Weasley was puffy eyed and her cheeks were glistening with tears. Fleur was doing her best to support her as she led her downstairs; Harry assured them that he would get George out before everything started. He didn't have long though as the funeral was supposed to start in ten minutes.

Deciding enough was enough and that he had enough money to pay for the repairs Harry stood up. Hoping that the Weasley's wouldn't be too mad he took a wand from his pocket. To his shock it was the blackthorn wand that he didn't like, he had forgotten he still had this. He had been using Draco's wand up until repairing his own. Harry wondered how he was once again in possession of this wand, perhaps Ron or Hermione had found it after the battle and taken it, one of them must have put it in Ron's room and in his sleepy state this morning he must have picked this up instead of his own. Harry decided he needed to do something about his wand situation; he was currently in possession of four wands, his own, Draco Malfoys, the blackthorn wand and Lord Voldemort's wand.

Harry didn't have time to go upstairs and get his wand so he decided to try and use this blackthorn wand, he turned it on the door to Fred and George's bedroom and shouted, "George come on, it's about to start. Come out or I'm going to blow the door apart!"

There was no reply, so Harry decided to give one last warning. "I'm going to count to five George then I'm doing it, I'm serious...1...2...3...4...5...._Confringo"_

The door blasted clean off its hinges and to Harry's shock the blackthorn wand now felt much strangely familiar to him, nothing like it had felt before. He walked into the room while placing the wand back in his pocket, George was looking out of the window, it seemed even blowing the door apart hadn't even fazed him.

"Fred did that once" he said quietly "Mum went mental, but he refused to tell her why he did it" said George turning around to face Harry. "He did it because I refused to let him in during the summer after our fifth year. That was the only time we ever had a proper fight, it was over a girl funnily enough. He never told Mum though, he got in some serious trouble but still he never said anything. I miss him, I always will" he sighed "Go down I'm coming I promise" he finished with a smile.

Reluctantly he turned to leave; he pulled the blackthorn wand from his pocket once more and pointed it at the splintered door. "That's not going to work mate, curse damage remember" he heard over his shoulder but something inside him told him it would work, he didn't know what it was but he thought there was no harm in trying. "_Reparo"_

The parts of the door instantly sprang together and it fixed itself back to the hinges and sat neatly in the door frame.

"That was something special mate" said George in awe "we had to get a new door last time, curse damage can't be repaired yet...wow that's impressive"

Harry didn't know what to say, he knew curse damage couldn't be repaired but he had just done it, but then hadn't he already repaired curse damage once before this week. Hadn't his wand been broken by the very same curse, yet he managed to repair that. Harry decided now wasn't the time to ponder this, he would need to bring it up when he visited Dumbledore's portrait. Harry smiled at George and made his way downstairs.

Ginny was waiting for him in the kitchen, she was wearing a simple black dress and she greeted him with a sad sort of smile. He moved quickly across the kitchen and took her in his arms; she buried her head into his chest. Harry could tell she was trying not to cry, Ginny rarely cried, he supposed that was one good thing about her, she wasn't overly emotional like other girls.

Harry didn't know how long he was stood there but a small amused cough behind him brought him back to his senses. He released Ginny and turned to see George stood there in robes that changed through several obnoxious neon colours.

"Like 'em? Fred's idea, we made a deal, no black at our funerals. Which reminds me" he said taking in Ginny's black dress and Harry's black robes. "They simply won't do"

George pointed his wand at the pair of them and before they could protest their clothes changes colour. Harry's robes were Gryffindor red and gold, while Ginny's dress was bright pink. George snickered slightly while Ginny looked at her now pink dress in horror.

"That was another deal we made sis, if we died before you, you HAD to wear pink at the funeral. Don't try reversing it, it won't work and oh look at that no time to change come on" he said with a large smile as he grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her outside.

Harry smiled to himself and then followed; the quietness, the solitary confinement George had subjected himself to since returning to the Burrow, Harry now suspected wasn't so much for mourning but for plotting and scheming in the traditional Fred and George style.

When the three of them arrived in the orchard, several people gave them funny looks but it seemed Lee Jordan at least caught on and he changed his robes bright blue, with a big smile at George. Harry and Ginny took a seat on the front row next to Hermione and Ron who at the minute Harry thought both resembled wide-mouthed tree frogs. George however didn't take a seat; he marched up to the dais that was currently occupied by the small tufty-haired wizard that Harry recognised from Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Right" started George "I know today isn't a good day. Nobody wanted this but it's not going to happen like this" he said gesturing to the crowd. "Both me and Fred decided there was to be no black clothes, no traditional mourning at either of our funerals and well, I for one intend to honour this. So..." he pointed his wand at the back of the crowd and then with a loud whistle, hundreds and hundreds of Weasley Wild-fire Whiz-bangs rocketed into the air, and as they did everyone's clothes changed colour.

It just so happened that this was the exact time Mr Weasley and Bill entered the orchard with Fred's coffin floating behind them. Mr Weasley gave George a broad smile as he looked around at the mourners who were all now wearing a variety of brightly coloured robes, the fireworks were still going off as Fred's coffin floated all the way down the aisle between the chairs, they only stopped as his coffin was placed above the large hole that Harry had only just noticed beside the dais.

George stepped down from the dais and took up a seat next to Percy. The small wizard stepped forward and began to speak.

"Well I must say this is most unusual but, from what I remember of this young man we are gathered to say goodbye to, this is most fitting."

Harry noticed that Mrs Weasley now had a small tearful smile on her face; he noticed that several of the other Weasley's shared this look. He was so busy looking at the others that he didn't really hear what was being said. Ginny had her head resting on Harry's shoulder while Hermione was clutching on to Ron's hand. Harry glanced down the row of chairs to look at George who was sat on the opposite end next to Percy, George had a mischievous look on his face and Harry knew there was more to come.

Harry's suspicions were soon confirmed as the tufty-haired wizard said his final words and lowered Fred's coffin into the hole with his wand. At once hundreds, maybe even thousands of fireworks went off. They were much larger than the previous fireworks; then Harry noticed they weren't normal fireworks but they were people, or a person. Fred to be precise; thousands of small Freds on brooms raced through the sky then exploded into larger versions of Fred's laughing face. Finally a large rocket raced into the sky and exploded high above the crowd, most of whom were now laughing tearfully, or looking up at the sky speechless. The rocket exploded into a giant Fred, who was looking through a telescope. All of a sudden a large boxing glove shot out of it and hit him in the eye. The large firework Fred laughed silently, his whole face creased up with laughter and then faded away.

Harry thought it was the perfect way to send Fred out, evidently so did Mrs Weasley who had jumped up and rushed to hug George. She was in tears but not the same tears she had shed all day, she was laughing and Harry heard her say a few words that included perfect, beautiful and I'm so proud. Beside him Ginny was now chuckling with a watery smile on her face, she had finally succumb to tears but her face didn't portray sadness.

Harry lay in bed later that night thinking about the day, Ron's snores filled the room and with one last smile Harry fell asleep.


	17. Funeral of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin

Harry had nothing to smile about when he woke up. Today was the day of Remus and Tonks funeral, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be as colourful as Fred's. Harry had woken up before Ron as he had each day since being back at the Burrow. Sighing, Harry resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to get up as going back to sleep didn't seem like an option. He fumbled around for his watch, but he knew it was still very early as the sun outside still wasn't bright enough to fight its way through Ron's curtains.

Harry looked at the collection of his belongings that he had, it had grown ever so slightly by the addition of the papers he collected from Gringotts. Harry still hadn't had chance to look at them properly something he vowed to do over the next few days, he had a feeling after reading them he would suddenly gain more possessions than he could cope with, he did after all have a house full of things that Sirius left for him, but somehow he still didn't consider those his, not yet.

Harry picked up his mokeskin pouch that had an odd assortment of items in it, including part of a broken mirror and a ripped picture of himself as a baby. He added his invisibility cloak to it as well as Draco, Voldemort's and the blackthorn wands. He took his own wand in his hand, it felt warm to the touch but there was something else. It felt like it was part of him, an extension of his arm. He hadn't really had this feeling before, sure his wand felt good, like it was his but never like it was a part of him.

Harry puzzled over this new feeling for just a moment before dismissing it as another question for Dumbledore or perhaps Mr Ollivander. Harry sat up on his camp bed and it creaked slightly as he shifted his weight. Harry stood up and looked down at the bed he had spent most of his summers on since starting Hogwarts. He appreciated the Weasleys hospitality, and he was grateful for everything they had ever done for him but a real bed would be nice.

Harry looked down at his wand again, then at the camp bed. A thought came to him, he was a wizard after all and well if it didn't work Hermione could fix it, more than likely. He pointed the holly and phoenix feather wand at the bed and thought with all of his might and with a pop the camp bed grew outwards instantly in all directions, it was now a proper bed and it looked very comfortable as well. Harry smirked to himself and quickly sat back down on the new bed, it was as comfortable as it looked; it was probably even more comfortable than Ron's bed.

The subject of Harry's new bed was brought up a few hours later at breakfast by a tousle haired and bleary eyed Ron who had been rudely awoken by Crookshanks who had decided it was time to get some rest, his favourite spot to do that lately seemed to be Ron's room. Harry heard that Crookshanks had stayed at the Weasleys house even in the absence of Hermione over the past ten months. He then refused to leave even when the remaining Weasleys had vacated to Aunt Muriels.

Ron sat at the table grumbling about 'that stupid pan faced bandy legged git' which earned him a distasteful look from Hermione and a less than friendly comment from Ginny that made Mrs Weasley shout.

"Harry, when did you get that new bed? It wasn't there last night, and it's more comfortable than mine" said Ron through a mouthful of toast.

"What bed?" said Mrs Weasley questioningly.

"Erm...I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, but I transfigured the camp bed this morning. I can put it back though, I think" he replied, now he thought about it he should have asked after all it wasn't his bed.

"Oh no dear, that won't be necessary. I'm glad you were comfortable enough to do that. You do live here after all" she said with a large smile.

"Think you can do mine mate, that one you did this morning is amazing" Ron said hopefully.

"No he cannot Ronald; there is nothing wrong with your bed. If there is you should do it yourself, but if you don't think you are capable of doing so then perhaps you should go back to school this year like Hermione" said Mrs Weasley sternly.

"Oh, Mum, not this again please. I can't go back to school, OK. I'm more than capable but transfiguration has never been a strong point of mine" retorted Ron.

"Neither has potions, charms, herbology..." scoffed George while counting off subjects on his fingers.

"Git" muttered Ron as he threw a piece of toast at George who merely laughed.

Ron and George's antics at the table seemed to have lightened Mrs Weasley's mood again, and it temporarily made Harry forget about the upcoming funeral. He forgot it only until Mrs Weasley spoke again.

"I hope you are all going to be better behaved today, and better presented" she said looking pointedly at Ron's bed hair. "We have Remus and Nymphadora's funeral to attend, so please all of you smartest dress robes. Ginny has that black dress returned to its proper colour yet? Hermione dear could you please make sure Ron's robes are black again, it seems the boys can't be trusted to dress themselves properly" this time she looked at George who was sat in just a pair of too short yellow pajama bottoms that curiously enough had small unicorns and rainbows on them.

"George dear, where did you get those things?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Oh these" George said standing up, it seemed that nobody else had noticed them until Mrs Weasley pointed them out because Ron laughed so hard pumpkin juice came out of his nose, while Ginny actually fell backwards off her chair in hysterics. Hermione however didn't laugh.

"Hey those are mine!" she said indignantly.

"Yours!" said Ron, Harry and Mrs Weasley together.

"Well yes" said Hermione, now a little red with embarrassment "they are mine, they were with the other things I left here after the wedding" she explained.

"Ahh" said George with a hint of understanding "I did wonder where they came from; I realized they weren't Ginny's but I never thought they would be yours. Well I think I look rather fetching in them" he said with a grin. "You can have them back if you want" he offered.

"No thanks" said Hermione "You're alright George you keep them if you like them so much" she sniggered.

"Why thank you" George said with a bow "now off to get ready, shower first I believe before that git Charlie gets up and hogs it" and with that he bounded off upstairs.

"I really worry about him some days" said Ginny who had now regained control of her laughter.

"If Charlie is still in bed, where's Perce and Dad?" said Ron suddenly.

"Percy is still in bed as well, first time he's slept in since, well ever actually" said Mrs Weasley "I'll get him up soon. Your father left early this morning, went to the ministry. He's got some cars for today, that's how we are getting there. The funeral is being held in the local church and well, it won't do to have people apparating all over the place. The ministry has set up some muggle repelling charms around the place, but still doesn't hurt to play it safe."

Some time later the ministry car pulled up outside, Mr Weasley came back inside dressed in the same dress robes he had worn for Fred's funeral yesterday and Harry was relieved to see that they were once again black. Bill and Fleur arrived via floo just moments after Mr Weasley and the car; they were both dressed in black and Fleur was holding a small wreath of mauve carnations. Once all of the Weasleys were deemed ready by Mrs Weasley everyone piled into the car.

It seemed to take no time at all before they had arrived at what looked like a very old church in a rather quiet village. The stone wall that surrounded the graveyard had collapsed slightly at one end. Harry had the urge to fix it, but he knew he shouldn't and so he resisted the temptation. Harry noticed there were several other ministry cars, parked along the street adjacent to the church. He thought everyone coming today must have taken one, he reminded himself to thank Kingsley later as clearly this was his doing.

As Harry walked through the small gate into the graveyard he froze, suddenly the emotions hit him; he was burying the last connection he had in the world to his father. He was here today to say goodbye to Moony, the last of the Marauders, friend, teacher and father figure. 'It's my fault, I'm so sorry this should be me, not you, not Tonks' he thought. As soon as he did Ginny grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear "stop that Harry, Remus wouldn't want this, neither would Tonks"

He had almost forgotten about the connection he and Ginny seemed to have developed. She was right though, he knew that. Remus was selfless, always even though he had been persecuted most of his life. He owed it to him to maintain his composure today, Andromeda and Teddy would need him to be strong.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys walked through the gravestones toward a small congregation of people in black dresses and robes. Harry caught his breath momentarily at the sight of two people stood next to Andromeda. There stood to her left was Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Draco looked a little uneasy at being here, perhaps because he knew Harry and the Weasleys would be coming. Narcissa however currently had hold of Teddy while trying to console a tearful Andromeda. Harry heard Ron mutter something behind him that sounded like ferret but whatever he said was silenced by a cough from Hermione.

Harry made his way toward Andromeda, Draco had clearly seen him coming as he now looked pointedly at the floor. Narcissa however hadn't seen him as she was too preoccupied with Andromeda and a now squirming Teddy. She turned briefly away from Andromeda and spoke to Draco.

"Draco please hold your cousin, he's frightfully upset because his grandmother is crying. It's not fair on either of them at the minute, he doesn't understand what's happening and hearing him cry is upsetting her more" she said softly so Andromeda couldn't hear, but Harry could as he was closer to Narcissa than he was Andromeda.

"It's OK mother" said Draco quickly "His Godfather is here, he can take him" he said not looking at Harry.

"What" said Narcissa snapping her head up to look in Harry's direction "Oh well, could you take him please" she asked Harry. Her tone wasn't its usual haughty self, it was rather soft and tender which took Harry by surprise at first but he soon regained composure.

"Of...of course" he said reaching out his arms to take Teddy.

"Thank you" said Narcissa with a smile. She then turned back to Andromeda and placed an arm around her. "Don't worry Andi, Harry is here now. He's got little Teddy."

Harry looked at the scene before him and it warmed him slightly. He then concerned himself with the small boy in his arms who was still crying. Teddy currently had startling pink hair; the warmth Harry had felt soon vanished. He knew this was Teddy's way of communicating the fact that he wanted his mother.

"Shh, Teddy, Shh" said Harry rocking him gently in his arms. Teddy opened his eyes and the crying stuttered to a stop. Teddy's hair then changed again to the messy black of Harry's and his eyes to the same green. He gurgled up at Harry and reached out with his hands.

"That's right little buddy, I'm here for you" Harry said still rocking him.

"Who knew you were so good will children Pot...Harry" said Draco

"Not today" said Harry shaking his head at Draco.

"Oh...erm, yes" said Draco suddenly embarrassed "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's OK. Old habits and all that" said Harry, he was shocked but also a little pleased that Draco had faltered like that.

"Look, I know we've never seen eye to eye but; I'm here today for mother and well for Aunt Andromeda as well. Father couldn't be here, he's at the ministry at the minute. Mother told him he had some changes to make and well, we all do I suppose. That's perhaps another reason why I'm here. Anyway, I'll let you get back to the Weasleys" Draco said, Harry nodded and began to turn back toward the Weasleys when Draco said "Oh and Harry, I'm sorry, you know about Professor Lupin, I know you were close and well..."

"Yeah I know Draco, thanks" said Harry and he continued toward where the Weasleys were stood. He looked back at Andromeda who was now silently sobbing into Narcissa's shoulder; Draco had resumed his awkward stance next to them.

Harry shifted Teddy in his arms and Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley all came to get a closer look at him. Teddy looked at the three of them with a very puzzled expression before he looked at Harry again as if looking for confirmation that the three witches were OK. Harry chuckled softly at his Godson.

"They're alright Teddy" his whispered "they're family and they all care about you a great deal"

Teddy looked back at them and screwed up his face, Hermione took a step back thinking she had frightened him but soon stepped forward again when she realized what Teddy was doing. His hair was now a bushy red, mixing Ginny and Mrs Weasleys colour with Hermione's style. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown which looked very similar to Ginny and Mrs Weasley's eyes. The three of them cooed over Teddy and Harry could have sworn he heard Mrs Weasley say that's what Hermione and Ron's future children could look like. It appeared that Ron had heard as well as he gulped quite loudly.

Attention soon shifted from Teddy at the appearance of the small tufty-haired wizard from yesterday. The only person that was paying Teddy some attention still was Harry but that was to placate the boy and keep him from crying out. The service was very simple; the tufty-haired wizard said a few words about Remus and Tonks bravery, about the selfless way they lost their lives fighting for a better world for their son. Harry knew the statements were true but they just felt like words, this man had never really know the real Remus and Tonks. Harry decided he needed to say something; he turned to Ginny who had several tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gin, are you OK. Do you think you could hold Teddy a minute" he said to her in a whisper "he's fallen asleep, he won't be any trouble"

The request seemed to sober her up a little, she wiped away her tears and gave him a firm nod.

"Of course" she said firmly.

Harry handed the sleeping once again Black Haired Teddy to Ginny who held him close to her. Mrs Weasley's suggestive nod to Mr Weasley in Ginny's direction didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Harry made his way toward Andromeda who was still crying, but into a rather expensive looking handkerchief rather than her sister's dress.

"Andromeda, would you mind if I said a few words" he whispered to her. She turned to him and with a watery half smile she said "No, of course not."

Harry stepped forward toward the tufty-haired wizard who seemed to take Harry's presence as a cue to stop.

"It seems Mr Potter would like to say a few words" he said kindly. Harry thanked him and cleared his throat before addressing the small crowd; he noticed several members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as a few people he had seen in the Ministry. There were a few people he didn't recognise but assumed they were friends rather than family. He had never considered Remus' family but as Remus himself never spoke of them he assumed them to either not be on speaking terms or no longer alive.

"I'd just like to say a few words. Being here, saying goodbye to two of the best people I have ever known isn't an easy task, one I hoped not to be doing until I was old and grey myself. They were more than friends to me, they were my family. Remus was like a father to me, he was an incredible teacher and a loyal friend. He was the last link I had to my actual father, he stepped in when I lost Sirius; he was there for me during some of the darkest times. I'll never forget him" he said with a sniff. He then cleared his throat that seemed to have developed a lump in it.

"As for Tonks, Nymphadora, what can I say. She hated her first name" he said with an involuntary chuckle, that seemed to echo throughout the congregation even Andromeda gave a tearful laugh. "She was like an older sister to me, I hadn't known her very long but then again, I haven't really known anyone very long. She was a warm, kind, caring person that would never fail to light up the room. Everything about her, from her purple Weird Sisters t-shirt to her bubblegum pink hair screamed fun and that's just what she was; but she was immeasurably brave and loyal as well. She gave a gift to not only me but to Sirius and my father as well. She made Remus realize that he was good enough; she made him realize he was entitled to a life of love and happiness no matter how short it was in the end. They were both loving people and I have the honour to have been named Godfather to their only son Teddy, who like me will grow up without his parents, but rest assured just like Remus gave me a connection to mine, I will never let Teddy forget who they are or why they died. For him, for a better world."

When he finished a few sobs broke out among the crowd and several people applauded, Andromeda moved forward quickly and hugged him while tearfully muttering her thanks. The small tufty-haired wizard stepped forward once more and lowered the two white and gold coffins into the ground and covered them with earth. A few people laid flowers before dispersing, Fleur laid her mauve carnations and Hermione and Mrs Weasley laid flowers that they had just conjured. Ginny moved closer to Harry with a sleeping Teddy in her arms but she was intercepted by Narcissa Malfoy who offered to take him. Ginny was unsure and she looked at Harry for confirmation, he nodded at her with a slight smile and Ginny handed Teddy to Narcissa.

"Andromeda, if there is anything you want. Anything at all just let me know. You're family now, you and Teddy. There is nothing I wouldn't do for family" said Harry reassuringly to Andromeda, who sniffed and nodded.

"It's fine Harry, you've done enough for today. Narcissa is going to come back with me and help me for the rest of the day. I think she might be staying for a few days. She's been a real help, I'm so glad I have her back. I just wish it wasn't under such terrible circumstances" she said tearfully.

"I will need to take Teddy for me in a few days. I know you're not going to like this and well I don't know how I feel but. I'm going to her funeral...Bella's. I know what she became and I know what she did but I just want to say goodbye to the Bella that I once knew. Do you understand?" she asked, and Harry could tell she was genuinely unsure about what his answer would be.

"Yeah, I understand. Of course I will take him. As I said; anything you need, anything at all."

The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry said their goodbye's to Andromeda and made their way back to the car. Mrs Weasley made Andromeda promise to stop for dinner soon, as well as giving her an open invitation to come to the Burrow any time she wanted. As they approached the cars Harry caught sight of Kinglsey a few cars up and he excused himself from the Weasleys momentarily.

"Minister, erm Kinglsey" said Harry, Kinglsey turned to look at him.

"Kinglsey is fine Harry, we are friends after all. I've told you this already. That was a moving speech you made today, Remus and Nymphadora would have been proud and I'm sure your parents and Sirius would have been as well." Harry nodded, he couldn't disagree not that he wanted to.

"The Malfoy's trial, when is it?" Harry enquired.

"Lucius is at the Ministry now; he came in voluntarily after the battle. Gave names, confirmed his part in it all. No story about being imperiused this time, confirmed he willingly joined, gave a full account of everything. Including might I add a story about him being a prisoner in his own home this last year or so and how he was an unwilling participant in Voldemorts plans over recent times. He also said that Draco was forced to take the mark, and Narcissa never had anything to do with any of his actions. He's taking the blame for it all" he finished with raised eyebrows signifying his disbelief and Harry couldn't help but mirror his reaction.

"I want to testify at their trial, on their behalf. What Mr Malfoy is saying is true, yes I agree punishment should be had but I don't think Azkaban is right, at least not for Narcissa and Draco. Please let me know when it is, I'll be there no matter what time or what day" Harry said resolutely.

"OK Harry, I can see you've thought long and hard about this. The only reason Draco and Narcissa are free at the minute is because Lucius is cooperating and well their money does buy them some privileges, but it won't for long not after the latest reforms. I'll let you know when the trials are as soon as I do, I promise"

Harry and Kinglsey said their goodbyes and shook hands. Kingsley got into his car and it left as Harry walked back to the car he was sharing with the Weasleys. On the way to the car he again bumped into Andromeda, Teddy, Narcissa and Draco. He stopped suddenly at the sight of Draco.

"Draco, I have something for you" he said reaching inside his robes. He pulled out Draco's wand and held it out for him.

"Thank you" said Draco looking puzzled and appreciative at the same time.

"You're going to be with Andromeda and Teddy for the next day or so right?" said Harry, Draco nodded. "Well, look after them. You shouldn't need it but I don't want to leave my family unprotected."

Draco looked pleased that Harry trusted him, and Harry did trust him. He knew Draco wouldn't mess this up, not when he saw how much it meant to his Mother, and the fact his Father was at the Ministry, throwing himself to the wolves so to speak, to protect Draco and Narcissa.

Harry continued on toward his car, he looked once last time at the car that Andromeda, Teddy, Narcissa and Draco were getting into. He made sure they were all in and the car left before he into his own car with the rest of his family and left for home, the Burrow.


	18. Excess wands

**AN – This is my first authors note. Firstly a big thank you for all of your reviews and thank you to those that have this story on alert or as a favourite. Please keep the reviews coming; I love to hear what you all think, constructive criticism is also very welcome. **

**I would like to take this time to apologise it appears I have made an error but have no fear I have rectified it now.**** I have made a slight change to a passage of text in chapter 16, it doesn't affect the overall story.**** It has been a while since I last read **_**The Deathly Hallows**_** and I have accidently given Harry the possession of a wand that he wouldn't have at this point. I stated that Harry chose to use Draco's wand over the blackthorn wand, while it is true that Draco's wand felt friendlier to him the choice to use it over the blackthorn wand was not a choice he was able to make. The blackthorn wand was in fact left in Malfoy Manor during the escape; this is how Voldemort knew Harry was no longer able to use his own holly and phoenix feather wand. ****I hope that I've explained it well enough in this chapter how Harry has the blackthorn wand again.**

**My apologies for the lengthy note, I try not to do these but a mistake had been made and it needed to be addressed. My thanks to Samabelle-502 who's inquisitive nature led me to question myself. Thank you to all my regular reviewers: HyperLily, Chelabella and Martionmanswife and any others that have left regular reviews. Please feel free to send me messages regarding the story, things that confuse you, things you would like to see etc**

**Enjoy**

The previous two days had been very hard for Harry and had taken their toll on him emotionally. This was why unlike the last few days Harry was still asleep long after Ron and the rest of the Burrow. He was dreaming about faceless enemies and allies falling around him, soundless explosions and there in the midst of it all shining like a beacon a silvery white stag and doe, smiling at him with pride on their faces.

Harry sat up swiftly making himself light headed; his body was tingling and a warmth pulsing deep inside him. He couldn't quite remember the dream but he felt reassured, like everything that had happened was worth it and that it was finally over. He looked over at Ron's bed and to his surprise Ron wasn't in it, he had woken up earlier than everyone since returning to the Burrow and so it seemed strange to him that Ron was up. Checking his watch he realised that what was actually strange was that he had slept in past eleven.

Finally making his way downstairs he was greeted jovially by George, who Harry noted was once again wearing Hermione's pajama bottoms, however that were no longer too small for him.

"Alright Harry, got any plans for the day. Well I advise you make some because Mum's on the war path. Ickle Ronniekins just told her that him and Hermione are headed for Australia today" and with a smirk he trudged up the stairs.

Hoping that tempers weren't flaring too much in the Weasley household he cautiously walked into the kitchen. Ron and Mrs Weasley were currently shouting at each other, Ginny was hiding behind the mornings Daily Prophet, Hermione was a very deep shade of red but was otherwise very silent. Charlie however was obviously torn between his desire to flee the scene and his desire to eat which unfortunately resulted in him choking quite violently as he tried to shove a whole slice of toast in his mouth at once.

"_Anapneo_, oh Charlie dear do slow down" said Mrs Weasley with a flick of her wand. Charlie stopped choking and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Morning Harry" said Charlie after his drink, trying to spare Harry the embarrassment of walking in on this scene and Harry was very grateful.

"Morning" he offered back weakly.

At Harry's presence Mrs Weasley seemed to have forgotten her argument with Ron, which both Ron and Hermione looked very grateful for. Harry took a seat beside Ginny who had abandoned the Prophet, Harry suspected that she was never actually reading it. Harry helped himself to a glass of pumpkin juice while Mrs Weasley fussed over making him some breakfast. Ginny informed Harry that an owl had arrived for him earlier that morning and handed him a letter; the envelope bore the official ministry seal. Harry was puzzled as to what the letter could be about and broke open the wax seal and unfolded the thick parchment.

_Harry, 4 Privet Drive is safe and ready for your family to return to._

_This parchment will turn into a portkey that will take you to the safe house._

_The portkey is due to leave at four o'clock._

_If this isn't convenient please floo me and I can arrange another for you._

_Kingsley._

"It's from Kingsley, I can go collect the Dursleys" Harry said in response to the inquisitive looks he was receiving from the occupants of the table.

"I still can't believe you're going to see those foul gits" said Ron thickly.

"They might be foul gits Ronald, but they are Harry's family" chastised Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron and Hermione's antics, nothing had changed between them Hermione still told him off. Harry thought about Ron and Hermione for a minute, they had been there for him through it all and now they were off to retrieve Hermione's parents from the other side of the world. A sacrifice Hermione had made to ensure that not only her parents were safe but that Harry himself was safe as well. Harry decided it was time to do something for Hermione in return.

"Hermione, how are you getting to Australia?" Harry asked through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Well" Hermione started throwing a worried glance in Mrs Weasley's direction "Kingsley arranged an international portkey for us. It leaves at three. The Australian ministry has given us a car and our own personal driver, can you believe it" she said rather excitedly. "The return portkey is a week later. Kingsley thought that I might want some time with my parents before I head back."

Mrs Weasley who was evidently still listening to the conversation was making rather more noise of putting dishes away than Harry thought was necessary, he could tell she wasn't happy about Ron and Hermione being on the other side of the world this soon after everything that had happened. Ron and Hermione made their excuses and left to make final preparations. Mrs Weasley followed not long after to no doubt resume letting Ron know that she didn't approve of this plan.

"Mum isn't too pleased" said Ginny

"That's an understatement" added Charlie

"She said the worst part was that Ron only told her today that they were leaving today. She knew Hermione was going to go sometime and obviously she suspected Ron was going with her but well...she didn't appreciate the short notice" explained Ginny.

"I don't blame Ron though; if he'd told her he was going for definite she would have tried to put a stop to it or at least suggested leaving it a little longer. I mean obviously she wants Hermione to get her parents back and well she isn't too pleased Hermione is going, she thinks the ministry should send someone for them. Wants to wrap them both up and keep them safe, you know what Mum's like" said Charlie

"Well she's not going to like this either" started Ginny "I'm going to go with you to get the Dursleys, Harry. That's if you don't mind, well actually. Even if you do mind, I don't want you going alone."

"Of course I don't mind Gin, just make sure your Mum is OK with it" said Harry with a smile.

"Well, in that case" said Charlie getting up "I'm going to Bills for the day, I don't want to be caught in the crossfire" he laughed.

After his breakfast Harry made his way back upstairs, he bumped into George on the way back up to Ron's room.

"Just the man" said George "just wanted to let you know mate that me and Perce are going into the shop today to see what sort of state it's in. I'm going to start getting it sorted this week while Ron's away. Going to open up again when he gets back, Perce offered to help in the meantime while he has time off work."

"If he's off work, where was he and your dad this morning?" asked Harry suddenly realising he hadn't seen either of them at the table.

"Harry, you got up gone eleven. Dad and Percy had been up a few hours by then. Dad roped Percy into helping him out in his shed. They've been out there hours, probably tinkering with that flying motorbike" George said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Sirius' bike" said Harry.

"Wow, that thing belonged to Sirius!" exclaimed George "That guy always was cool wasn't he. Sorry mate" he said suddenly his smile faltering.

"No, it's fine George. I miss him, but he's not really gone has he. I'll always remember him and I've still got things to remind me of him; his house, even though he hated it. The map..."

"What do you mean the map" George cut him off.

"The Marauders map" said Harry as if it was obvious.

"Padfoot" said George suddenly realising "He was Padfoot; that means..."

"Yeah, said Harry. My dad was Prongs, Lupin was Moony and Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"Who would have guessed, Professor Lupin was a prankster. Oh, sorry again Harry" George said with a grimace.

"Stop apologising George" said Harry "They're together again now aren't they" he finished with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Probably teaching Fred a thing or two" said George.

"I don't doubt it mate" said Harry in reply.

"Anyway Harry, got to go rescue...I mean find Perce. Take him to the shop with me. See you later Harry." George moved passed him then stopped suddenly on the stairs, calling back over his shoulder he said to Harry. "I hear you're getting the Dursleys later, want some sweets for Dudley?" he said with a mischievous smirk. Harry declined with a laugh and made his was upstairs.

When Harry made it to Ron's room, Mrs Weasley was just leaving looking less than pleased. She smiled weakly at Harry before making her way back downstairs. Ron and Hermione were sat on Harry's bed with all of their things laid out on Ron's.

"Alright guys" said Harry as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah we are now" said Ron grimly "Mum's finally given up"

Harry looked at the assortment of things they were taking, there was a small collection of spell books that no doubt belonged to Hermione and contained information on memory charms. A collection of clothes belonging to both Ron and Hermione, Hermione's beaded bag, the Deluminator, and a small bag of money.

"Got everything you need?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I only wish I didn't have to take this with me" said Hermione holding a wand out distastefully in front of her. Harry recognised it as Bellatrix's wand.

"Oh that reminds me" said Harry suddenly "how did the blackthorn wand get back to me?"

"Oh that was me" said Hermione "I thought _she_ would have my wand, I found that one instead" she said looking a little downcast.

"Yeah and I've still got Pettigrew's" said Ron "it works alright but it's not mine"

"Hermione, do you want to try the blackthorn wand instead of that one?" Harry asked her.

"Yes please" said Hermione gratefully.

Harry moved over to his bed and reached down beside it and picked up his mokeskin bag and carefully pulled out the blackthorn wand, making sure he didn't reveal Voldemort's wand at the same time.

"Give it a go" he said handing it to Hermione. She gave it a flick but nothing happened and she looked glum.

"It didn't work" she said sadly "Unfortunately this one works a little" she said holding up Bellatrix's wand.

Hermione needed have worried about the wand situation for too long as suddenly the door burst open and Ginny came in with a piece of parchment and two boxes in her hands.

"Harry letter for you" she said holding out the parchment "oh and take these as well" she said passing him the boxes.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_Thank you for your letter I'm doing much better now. Thanks in part to you and your most pleasing friends. I would be honoured if you should visit my house to discuss the matters outlined in your letter._

_I understand that your friends Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger no longer have their wands. I have sent them replacement's they should work just as well as their previous wands as they are exact replicas, well as exact as two wands can be. _

_Miss Granger's is Vine 10 ¾ inches with a core of dragon heartstring_

_Mr Weasley's is Willow 14 inches with a core of unicorn tail hair_

_They should find them most satisfactory. If in the event they find they don't work as well as they should they are free to visit me along with yourself, although the replica I made for the enchanting Miss Lovegood worked just as well as the original or so she told me in a recent correspondence._

_I look forward to seeing you soon; you can use the floo to call me prior to your visit if you wish._

_My address is: Spindle Cottage, Godric's Hollow_

_Thank you again yours_

_Ollivander_

Harry looked at the address again, yet another person that lived in Godric's Hollow, perhaps Mr Ollivander had known his parents as well. He looked at the boxes in his hand and smiled.

"Here" he said passing them to Ron and Hermione "problem solved."

Hermione let out a squeal of delight when she opened the box to reveal a replacement wand. She gave it a wave and a flock of small birds appeared. Harry didn't fail to notice the worried look in Ron's eyes at the sight of the birds. It appears Hermione saw it as well.

"Oh Ronald, I'm not going to set them on you" she said with a smile "_Finite"_ and with a pop the birds vanished. "Oh it's perfect. Just like my old one, I must owl Mr Ollivander and say thank you."

"Best test mine then" said Ron, who then pointed his wand at Harry.

"Don't you dare" said Ginny hotly.

"Dare what?" said Ron.

"You were going to test that on Harry" said Ginny, while Harry pulled out his wand.

"Can try if you want mate" said Harry with a smirk.

"Boys" muttered Hermione.

"_Rictumsempra"_

"_Protego"_

Harry's shield was so powerful that it reflected Ron's spell back at him and he fell of the bed laughing uncontrollably. That however wasn't the only effect of Harry's shield; Ginny had been knocked sideways, Ron's bed had moved forward and various things had fallen off the shelves.

"Wow, Harry" said Hermione, who was busy helping Ron back up.

"Yeah wow" said Ginny who was getting back up while rubbing her elbow.

"That was a bit powerful mate" said Ron

"Sorry" was all that Harry could offer, which he thought was rather lame.

"Well my wand works" said Ron "Wish I'd just tested it on something else though" he said rubbing his sides.

Hermione muttered something under her breath that Harry didn't catch and it seemed neither did Ron. Ron and Hermione placed Bellatrix and Pettigrew's wands on the bed in front of them.

"What we going to do with these then?" said Ron.

"I'll take them" said Harry

"What?" said Ron confused.

"I'm going to find out what happened to Pettigrew's body and well he may have been a traitor but he gave his life for me in the end didn't he" said Harry

"Yeah I suppose he did mate, in a way. Not like he had much choice though" said Ron.

"I know" said Harry "I'd still like to make sure he's buried properly though. He was friends with my dad for seven years."

"Why do you want _her_ wand though Harry?" said Hermione spitting out the word her like it tasted bad.

"Andromeda might want it, she's burying her after all" said Harry and almost instantly he wished he hadn't.

"WHAT!" bellowed Ron, Hermione and Ginny as one.

"After what that monster did, she killed Tonks!" spat Ginny.

"She tortured me" said Hermione tearfully.

"She would have loved to have killed us all if she could" said Ron "She nearly killed Ginny and Hermione"

"I know, I know" said Harry trying to calm the situation "She was evil, we know this, but that's all we ever knew of her. Andromeda grew up with her, she remembers her before the evil. Look, I'm not expecting you to understand, or even accept it. I understand but I'm not really happy about it, but I support Andromeda, she's lost everyone. Please let's not make a big deal of it OK. Let me just give it to her and she can do whatever she wants."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked at each other and then at Harry. Harry couldn't help but notice they were all looking at him as if he had grown a third head or as if he had just invited Voldemort to dinner. He decided he best not tell them just yet that not only had he buried Voldemort but he also had his wand on him right now.

"OK Harry, you're right" said Hermione eventually "It's Andromeda's choice, she deserves our support no matter what. She's lost so many and well if she can do this, then we shouldn't have a problem with it"

"Yeah I agree" said Ginny who had now moved to sit next to Hermione on Harry's bed. Both girls looked pointedly at Ron.

"What?" he questioned "Oh OK fine, I won't say anything. It's her choice I suppose" he said reluctantly.

"Thanks guys" said Harry retrieving Pettigrew and Bellatrix's wands. He would keep hold of Pettigrew's for now and he would use Pig to send Andromeda a letter and Bellatrix's wand later.

The four teenagers sat in Ron's room for a while chatting, Ginny was very interested to hear about Australia, Hermione was explaining that she had never been but was happy to let Ginny know what she had read about it. This led to Hermione going into an in depth explanation about the Australian ministry of magic and what she had read about Australian magical history. Ron soon became disinterested and decided it was time to go and eat. Harry followed him leaving the two girls to talk. Harry asked Ron if he could use Pig to send a letter to Andromeda as well as one to McGonogall requesting that he be allowed to visit soon. Ron readily agreed as long as Harry looked after Pig while he was away, which Harry thought was a fair trade.


	19. Arty and Franky

It was approaching time for Ron and Hermione to leave; they were going to take an international portkey from the ministry. Mrs Weasley still wasn't happy about the situation but she had accepted that it was happening. George and Percy had said their goodbyes to Ron and Hermione a few hours ago; they had both gone to Diagon Alley to check the state of George's shop. Harry was sat on the sofa in the living room of the Burrow next to Ginny, Ron was sat on an armchair facing them while Mr Weasley occupied another armchair. In an attempt to placate Mrs Weasley, Hermione had asked her for some help and advice with some last minute preparations.

"Now Ron, do you have everything you need?" said Mr Weasley.

"Yeah, Hermione has sorted everything" said Ron, Mr Weasley nodded.

"Do you have enough money?" said Mr Weasley. Money had always been a bit of a sore point with Ron, as he and the other Weasleys had never had much money.

"I don't know, we're using the last of Hermione's muggle money and the few knuts and sickles we had left. Hermione said we would have to change the muggle money to Australian muggle money, but the knuts and sickles we will be OK to use. Wizard money is the same everywhere, or so Hermione says" Ron explained.

"Well your mother and I would like to give you a little bit, just to make sure you have enough" said Mr Weasley, who pulled out a small bag of coins and handed it to Ron.

"Thanks Dad" said Ron with a smile, but Harry could tell he felt guilty taking it.

"Don't worry, things are looking up for the Weasleys" said Mr Weasley, who must have also seen the guilt on Ron's face "I've been promoted. You're looking at the new Adviser to the Minister. I was going to keep it secret until it was made official but, now's a good a time as any to tell you. Your Mum knows already, of course. The best bit though, I still get to be head of my old department, oh and I get a large pay rise as well" he finished with a smile.

"Nice one Dad" said Ron with a smile.

"Congratulations Dad" said Ginny who had jumped up from her seat to give Mr Weasley a hug.

"Yeah, congratulations Mr Weasley" said Harry.

"Thank you" Mr Weasley said while returning Ginny's hug.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley came back into the living room and instantly joined in with the congratulations of Mr Weasley on his promotion; Mrs Weasley gave him a knowing smile while she was trying to act disappointed that he had told them all so soon. Harry seeing an opportunity stood up and asked Ron to come with him upstairs. Harry's request wasn't noticed by anyone else as they were all busy talking, Hermione rather enthusiastically about all the changes Mr Weasley could help make and how it was about time a Wizard with actual morals and pro-muggle tendencies was high up in the ministry.

"What's up mate" said Ron when he and Harry had finally reached his room.

"Well, you're going soon and well I just wanted to say take care mate and look after Hermione as well."

Yeah we'll be fine, I doubt all of this stuff has reached that far yet" said Ron

"Well be on your guard just in case" advised Harry

"We will mate, we will" Ron assured him.

"Look, that wasn't the only reason I brought you up here" Harry said quickly "I know you guys have a bit of money and I know your Dad just gave you some but..." he said while digging around in his mokeskin pouch. He then pulled out a bag of coins and held it out to Ron "take this as well"

"No, mate I can't take that. It's yours, besides I have some money" Ron argued.

"Don't be silly, take it" said Harry

"No" Ron said a little more firmly.

"You and Hermione have done loads for me; she even used all her muggle savings last year. I want you both to take this and have a good time in Australia. Take Hermione out to some nice places, buy her some nice things. I know she won't accept any money I try to give her but she doesn't have to know this is coming from me. Just tell her George paid you early or something" said Harry as he thrust the bag of coins into Rons hand. Reluctantly Ron took it and opened it up to have a look inside.

"Are you kidding me" he bellowed. Harry had to shush him before the whole house heard.

"There's more in here than George was going to pay me in a month, and he's paying me really, really well; more than what Dad used to get in a month as head of a department. There's about a hundred galleons in here mate. I can't take it" Ron said shaking his head. Harry desperately wanted Ron to take the money and so resorted to something he hoped he wouldn't have to.

"A hundred galleons is nothing Ron, not to me anyway. Didn't you see inside my vault the other day, and that was the smallest one. I never had any money until I was eleven; in fact I never had anything until I was eleven. Now I have money and better yet I have people I care about to share it with. You, Hermione and your family have given so much to me over the last seven years that well I want to start giving back to you all. So please just take it, buy some nice things; have a good time" he said earnestly.

Ron looked conflicted; between his desire to keep the most money he had no doubt ever had hold of in his life and his pride. Harry knew Ron didn't like accepting charity, he also knew Harry having money had been a bit of a sore point for Ron as well. Harry just hoped his little speech had worked, and it seemed like it had. Ron thanked Harry and gave him a rather awkward hug, and the two walked back downstairs.

"Ronald, where have you been? It's time to go come on" Hermione said bossily as the two boys re-entered the living room.

Goodbyes were said, a few tears were shed (mainly Mrs Weasley) and finally Ron and Hermione left by floo. This left Harry, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley alone at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley started to fuss about Harry and Ginny eating something, Mr Weasley, Harry could tell, wanted to be back outside tinkering in his shed as he kept throwing furtive glances out of the window. However Mrs Weasley caught on to this.

"Not yet Arthur" she scolded "you have been out in that shed all morning. You can spend some time inside with me for a while"

Mr Weasley grinned sheepishly and protested that he didn't know what she meant and of course he was staying inside, he never had any other intention. Harry suddenly remembered that he was going to get the Dursleys in an hour; also Ginny had said she was coming with him. He didn't know however, if Mrs Weasley knew this yet.

"Oh, I'm going to get the Dursleys in an hour" he said coyly, hoping that Ginny would catch on.

"Yes dear, although I'm not too happy about you going alone" said Mrs Weasley motherly.

So it appeared that Ginny had not spoken to Mrs Weasley yet about her intentions to go with Harry, Harry only hoped that this didn't cause another argument. Ginny however clearly didn't share Harry's concerns as she spoke up rather quickly.

"He won't be alone, I'm going with him" she said confidently, as if there could be no argument.

"You will be doing no such thing young lady" said Mrs Weasley hotly "just because your brother thinks he can pull this kind of stunt and tell me he's going to the other side of the world on the day doesn't mean you can do the same kind of thing."

"But it's not the other side of the world; it's not the same thing. You just said Harry shouldn't go alone anyway" Ginny countered.

"Yes but I meant that perhaps one of the boys or your father should go" said Mrs Weasley, instantly Harry recognised that Ginny wasn't going to take too kindly to this. The inevitable miniature explosion that was Ginny's temper never had chance to surface though as Mr Weasley stepped in.

"Now Molly, I think it's a good idea that Ginny goes with Harry. It's going to be perfectly safe, they are going by portkey to get Harry's family and then a portkey will take them to his relatives house. The house has been checked by a ministry team; it's fine and Harry has his apparition license now so he can bring Ginny back safely. Besides I would quite like to have a little time alone with my wife this afternoon. In a large family like ours alone time is rather hard to come by" he said with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but think Mr Weasley must have had a lot of practice at stopping a full blown Weasley women's argument before it started, both Ginny and Mrs Weasley were quite fierce when they wanted to be and Harry didn't like the thought of stepping between them. Mr Weasley's reasoning must have worked though as instantly Mrs Weasley agreed with what Harry could only describe as a girlish smile on her face.

Thanks to Mr Weasley's intervention, lunch Harry thought was a rather pleasant affair; however if Ron had been here, he would be sure to have complained. Lunch was corned beef sandwiches, which Harry thought were rather nice. Ginny and Mrs Weasley were being overly nice to each other, Ginny even offered to clean up after lunch, Mrs Weasley however politely declined the offer advising Ginny to make sure she was ready to go.

Ginny told Harry she was going to get changed and ran upstairs out of sight. Harry suddenly realised that he didn't have many other clothes to change into. He looked at the clothes he was wearing; they were shabby enough to rival anything Lupin had once worn. He thought about the small pile of clothes he had upstairs, they were all the same. The only good clothes he owned were his school robes; that were all at privet drive. His dress robes, that were unsuitable for picking up the Dursleys. The sweaters Mrs Weasley had made him, which were currently scattered between Privet Drive and Grimmauld Place. Harry decided that it was time to do some clothes shopping soon, buy some clothes of his own that weren't Dudley's at one point.

Harry went to the room he shared with Ron and inspected the clothes he did have with him, none of which were in any better condition than the ones he was currently wearing. Deciding to just wear what he had on he made the trip back downstairs. On the landing below Ron's floor Mrs Weasley stopped him.

"Harry, is that what you are wearing today?" she said critically.

"It's the best things I have, apart from my dress robes. The jumpers you made me are at Privet Drive but they are a little too small for me now and the one that does fit me is at Grimmauld Place" he said trying to explain himself.

"Wait here a second dear" said Mrs Weasley who then vanished through a door. Moments later she returned with a parcel in her hand, wrapped in green paper.

"This was your Christmas present last year, but the three of you didn't make it home for Christmas. I gave Ron and Hermione theirs earlier" she said handing the parcel to Harry.

Harry gratefully opened the parcel to reveal a Gryffindor red Weasley jumper which to Harry's surprise had a large letter H on the front in yellow. He smiled to himself at the memory of Fred and George mixing up their sweaters in his first year, the first time he had had a proper Christmas.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" said Harry giving her a hug

"Don't mention it dear" she said with a sniff "go on then try it on"

Harry pulled off the old grey sweater he was wearing and pulled his new jumper on. It was rather comfortable but a little warm for the time of year, Harry however kept this piece of information to himself.

"It's brilliant Mrs Weasley, thanks again" he said.

"You're welcome Harry, and enough of this Mrs Weasley nonsense it's Molly to you" she said giving him another hug.

"Thanks Mrs W...Molly, really thanks for everything"

"Don't mention it Harry, it should be me thanking you. Now you take good care of my Ginevra today OK"

"I will Mrs Weasley, don't worry" he said with a smile.

Mrs Weasley pinched his cheek, smiled softly at him and then sent him on his way. When he got downstairs Ginny was waiting for him in the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow top, her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"You ready Harry?" she enquired.

"Yeah, got everything I need, that letter should activate in a moment" he said pointing at the letter on the table.

The letter did activate and Ginny and Harry each took hold of it and with that familiar tug behind his navel Harry and Ginny were swept off their feet only to be unceremoniously dumped on the floor some moments later. Harry drew out his wand and stood up, Ginny followed suit. Surveying his surroundings, Harry could see that they were in a valley of some kind there were high snow capped mountain peaks on either side of him. They were stood on a small country lane that led up to a rather large house. The only thing Harry could compare the house to unfortunately was Malfoy Manor, it was just as grand if not more grand.

Cautiously he and Ginny moved closer, he knew this portkey came directly from Kingsley but he thought you couldn't be too careful at the minute, he wouldn't relax until he was safe back at the Burrow. As he got closer to the house its size became even more apparent. It was at least three stories high, with a large balcony on the top level that overlooked the main courtyard. To Harry's surprise there was a garage to the left of the main house and he could clearly see a collection of cars in it. The house itself was a sandy brown colour, and Harry could tell it was made out of wood. He also noticed that there was a dense woodland of pine trees behind the house. Just as they stepped onto the main courtyard Harry heard a shout from above him.

"Hey Harry, is that really you? They told us you were coming but I didn't believe them"

He looked up to see Dudley waving at him from the balcony above him, although he looked a little different than he did before, he looked a little slimmer and a great deal happier. Before Harry could answer the front door burst open and a small young looking house elf rushed toward Harry and Ginny its hand outstretched toward them.

"Master James, what is you doing here. Franky was told you was dead. Franky cried for weeks Master James. This can't be's you, it just cants"

Before Harry could react another elf bundled out of the door, looking rather worried. The new elf tackled the elf that was stood before Harry with its hand raised.

"Franky no, this is him. The one they told us about, he's come for them. It's Master Harry, it's really him" the second elf squeaked. The first elf stopped struggling and looked at Harry wide eyed.

"Master Harry, it really is you" it said freeing itself from the other elfs grasp "Oh Master Harry forgive Franky, He didn't mean to offend you"

"You didn't offend me" said Harry who was now rather confused.

"Arty is sorry for Frankys behaviour Master" said the second elf who was now bowing so low its long skinny nose almost touched the floor.

Harry looked at the two elves for a moment; he noticed they were both wearing red and gold tea towels. Gryffindor colours he thought at once. The first elf, Franky had called him Master James. Had they truly thought that he was his father, sure Harry knew he looked like him but how did these elves know that.

"Excuse me" started Harry "but how do you know who I am, and how did you know my Dad?"

"Forgives us Master Harry" said the elf Harry now knew as Arty "we was told that you would be coming today to collect your Dursleys. We knew Master James because we was his elves, now we are yours Master Harry" Arty said with another bow.

"My, my elves?" said Harry questioningly.

"Oh yes sir, Master Harry" squeaked Franky, who Harry noticed with a pang looked remarkably like Dobby. "This is a Potter house Master. Franky and Arty serve the most ancient and gallant House of Potter"

Most ancient and gallant, that sounded like the things Kreacher muttered about the House of Black. Was his family really as important as the Blacks? What did the elves mean, this is a Potter House? Was this house his? Harry had so many questions but he didn't have chance to ask any more as Dudley came running out of the house to greet him.

"Harry, can't believe it's really you. It is really you isn't it?" Dudley said questioningly.

"Yeah it's me Big D" said Harry.

"Brilliant, Mum and Dad are inside somewhere. Massive house this and I can't believe it's yours. I don't know where we are of course, just that we aren't in England. Figured that out for myself, but it's not hard I mean look around you" Dudley said pointing at the landscape around them.

"This is my house?" said Harry almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, those are your elf things as well" said Dudley pointing at Franky and Arty who were both looking at Harry admiringly.

"Wait, this is all a little confusing for me" said Harry "I didn't expect any of this"

Harry thought it was best he check the papers he received from Gringotts sooner rather than later, he had a house, well a mansion in another country and he had two more house elves. He had only just got used to the idea of having Kreacher. Harry looked around at Ginny who was looking around at the house and the surrounding area in awe.

"This is really all Harry's" she finally said.

"Yeah, Oh, Hi" said Dudley who clearly hadn't taken in Ginny's presence before now "Sorry I haven't met you before I don't think. He took one look at her red hair and then said "met your brothers though I think" he finished with a nervous laugh.

"Ginny" she said reaching out a hand to shake Dudleys "and you're Dudley, Harry's cousin"

"Yeah I am" he said proudly "although I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again. I was a bit of a git to him growing up" he said sadly.

Harry thought a bit of a git, was an understatement but chose not to say anything. There was something very different about Dudley but Harry thought he rather liked it. Harry allowed himself to be led back inside by Dudley, Franky and Arty. Once inside Dudley excused himself and went to find his parents. Harry found himself in a large entrance hall; there were two sets of stairs either side of the room leading to a balcony above them that had several double doors leading off it. Dudley had exited the room through a set of double doors opposite the main doors they had just entered through; there were two other doors on this floor, a set of double doors to the right and a single door to the left.

"Would Master Harry and Mistress Ginny like a tour of the house" said Arty with a bow.

"Well I suppose we could" started Harry "hang on, why don't we leave it until later. I'd like to see the Dursleys first" he finished.

"Certainly Master Harry" said Arty again with another bow. Harry was glad Hermione wasn't here right now; he didn't even know how he was going to break it to her that he now had two more elves and he only hoped there wasn't any more surprises in store for him.

Harry decided it was best to wait where they were for the Dursleys, he didn't know how big the house was exactly but he could tell it was large enough to get lost in. He took a moment to properly look around the entrance hall, without thinking he took Ginny's hand in his. She smiled at him and then put her wand away. The entrance hall itself was quite sparce, however there was a large tapestry hanging from the balcony above them, on it was a large coat of arms featuring a lion and a wand, underneath which were the words _Brave de Coeur_.

Harry and Ginny were both looking at a moving picture of a young boy on a broomstick on the left hand wall. Harry recognised the boy instantly as his father; he looked about the same age as he had seen him in Snape's memory, about fifteen. He watched as his father performed a perfect Sloth grip roll as a bludger swooped above him, he then righted himself and received a quaffle before flying out of the picture and then the whole thing repeated itself.

"He really was quite good, wasn't he" said Ginny quietly "I see where you get it from now" Harry was just about to reply when he heard a voice behind them.

"Lily" said the voice weakly. Harry and Ginny spun around to come face to face with Harry's Aunt Petunia who had just come out of the double doors behind them, followed by a smiling Dudley and Uncle Vernon who unlike Dudley didn't look too pleased to see Harry. Aunt Petunia however looked teary eyed, and also a little like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, that was silly of me" Aunt Petunia said softly "How could it have been her, but you look so much like her, except the eyes of course" she said moving a little closer to Ginny.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was the first time he had ever heard his Aunt talk about him mother without insulting her. Aunt Petunia now rested her eyes on Harry, and then did something rather unexpected she launched herself at him and before he could react he found himself in a rather tearful yet warm hug. Never in all his life had he received a hug from Aunt Petunia and he found it wasn't all that bad, but soon found himself wondering if this is what a hug from his mother would have felt like.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, how can I ever start to make it up to you. I treated you so badly, my own nephew my sisters little boy" she sobbed into his shoulder, Harry was taken aback he really didn't know what to do so he patted his Aunt softly on the back.

"So you did it then boy" grumbled Uncle Vernon, who still hadn't moved any closer "you beat this Lord Volde-whats-it, we can finally go home can we?"

"Oh do be quiet Vernon" snapped Aunt Petuntia, Uncle Vernon looked nearly as shocked as Harry did at this outburst "of course he beat him, that's why he's here. However you could be a little more grateful, he has saved everyone's life" she then turned back to Harry.

"Thank you Harry, thank you. That man, he took my sister away from me. I know me and Lily didn't see eye to eye in the end but I never had the chance to make up with her. It was all my fault, I was jealous of her, of her, your world."

"Jealous, jealous of those freaks" bellowed Uncle Vernon who was now turning his usual puce colour that he reserved for times when he was particularly outraged.

"Yes Vernon, Jealous" Aunt Petunia snapped back "and I would appreciate it if you didn't call my sister and my nephew freaks."

Harry was really shocked now, not only had Aunt Petunia hugged him, but she had admitted she was jealous of him mother, snapped at Uncle Vernon and now reprimanded him for calling Harry a freak, which was an insult she herself was prone to use when speaking about witches and wizards. Harry looked at Ginny who also looked rather puzzled. No doubt this wasn't the scene Ginny had expected to see, after all she had heard some of the stories about Harry's relatives before.

"I'm here to take you home, Aunt Petunia" said Harry calmly "your house has been checked and it's safe to go back there now. Do you have everything ready to go?"

"Yeah everything's ready Harry" said Dudley "that Diggle chap came by today to let us know you would be here at three. He's actually quite a nice man when you get to know him" he finished "little strange though at times"

Harry couldn't help but agree; Dedalus Diggle was a little strange even for a wizard. He let out a small chuckle and nodded in agreement with Dudley's statement. This was still all a little surreal for Harry, if it wasn't for Uncle Vernon, who didn't seem to have changed at all, Harry would be sure he was in a dream, albeit a very strange dream. Arty and Franky suddenly both disappeared with a crack, which made Uncle Vernon jump but to Harry's surprise neither Dudley nor Aunt Petunia even flinched. Moments later the elves were back with another crack that once again made Uncle Vernon jump, this time they had several bags in their hands.

"Your family's bags, Master Harry" said Arty with a bow. Harry thought to himself he was going to have to cut out this bowing and Master Harry stuff before Hermione met these two.

"Thanks Arty" said Dudley with a smile.

"Yeah thanks" added Harry quickly not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"You are most welcome, Arty and Franky love to serve the most ancient and brave House of Potter" Arty said again with another bow, that Franky mimicked.

Harry could have sworn he heard Uncle Vernon mumbling something unsavoury under his breath, but he chose to ignore him. He then realised Mr Weasley had said they were to travel from here to Privet Drive by portkey, he first wondered how Mr Weasley knew, but assumed he had been in contact with Kingsley, secondly he wondered what the portkey was. He didn't have to wonder for too long however before Franky spoke up.

"The portkey Master Harry" he said holding out a book "Master might like to keep that book after" said Franky as Harry took it from him.

Harry looked at the cover and he recognised it instantly, it was _Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches_. Harry smiled at Franky and thanked him, when Ginny saw the cover she let out a small giggle as did Aunt Petunia, who then looked from Harry to Ginny.

"Portkey" said Dudley with a gulp "I don't much like portkeys, make me feel all queasy" he said holding his stomach.

"Better than apparating though" added Ginny.

"I don't think so, I much preferred that" Dudley said, Harry noticed he was now a little green.

"Don't worry Big D, hopefully this will be the last portkey you ever need to take" said Harry with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I ruddy well hope so" grumbled Uncle Vernon "I won't do with any more of this unnaturalness"

"Oh do be quite Vernon" said Aunt Petunia patronisingly "we'll be home soon"

"What time is this supposed to activate" Harry asked the elves.

"Oh Arty is sorry Master Harry" said the Arty who Harry thought was probably the older of the two elves, but Harry was no expert on house elves so it was hard for him to tell.

"Arty is supposed to activate it for you, forgives me I forgot" he said with yet another bow.

"Don't worry Arty" Harry said "if you could do it now though please. I'd like to get going"

"Of course Master Harry, but you will be back soon?" said Arty imploringly.

"What, oh yes of course" said Harry after a slight nudge from Ginny.

"How do I get back actually, I don't even know where I am" he then asked.

"Not to worry Master Harry" said Franky stepping forward "just call for Franky or Arty and we's will come for you"

"OK, thanks for your help. Arty, Franky" said Harry with a nod to each elf in turn "I'll be seeing you both very soon I'm sure."

Arty then touched the book and it began to glow. Dudley grabbed a few bags, while Aunt Petunia grabbed Uncle Vernon's hand. Then with a tug, the entrance hall, Franky and Arty vanished to be replaced by the front room of number four Privet Drive.


	20. Privet Drive

Harry was ready to leave for Mrs Figg's straight away but Aunt Petunia insisted he and Ginny stay for a cup of tea, much to Uncle Vernon's annoyance. While Aunt Petunia busied herself in the kitchen and Uncle Vernon made any excuse not to be in the same room as Harry; Dudley, Harry and Ginny sat in the living room.

"Sorry about Dad, Harry" said Dudley

"Don't worry about it" mumbled Harry

"I don't suppose he will ever change, even after what we saw this year." Dudley added.

"What did you see this year?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Loads of things" said Dudley who's face had suddenly lit up like it was his birthday again. "They really look up to you, you know Harry. All those people in your world, I never knew you were that much of a hero. Really, everyone had total faith in you and well they all worshiped you."

Harry didn't know what to say to this, he didn't feel like a hero and the fact that people worshiped him was embarrassing. Harry didn't have chance to say anything however as Aunt Petunia came back into the room with a pot of tea and a few biscuits.

"How do you like your tea dear?" she asked Ginny

"Oh, milk and two sugars please" Ginny replied politely.

Harry still couldn't get over the sudden change in Aunt Petunia and Dudley, he watched her as she carefully added milk and sugar to Ginny's tea and then handed it to her with a smile.

"Sorry Harry, I don't know how you like your tea" she said and then suddenly burst into tears. Dudley quickly jumped up and helped her into a seat.

"Don't worry Aunt Petunia" said Harry "It's alright, I'll do it. I have it the same as Ginny." He said as he sorted out his cup of tea.

"I'm so happy that you're still here Harry" sniffed Aunt Petunia "I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving straight away. I was so happy that you were the one that came to get us. I thought I would never see you again and I wouldn't have blamed you for that either. We never did treat you right."

"It's alright" said Harry, and deep down he realised it was. He would never have expected this change in his aunt and cousin and it was more than he could have ever hoped for, for they were his last link to his mother.

"I was just telling Harry about this year Mum" said Dudley.

"Oh yes, well do go on Duddy-dear" said Aunt Petunia.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. We left here and drove a few miles; then Diggle and Hestia sent all our belongings ahead of us, then apparated us to this small house. Dad didn't much like apparating, I thought it was quite good fun." Dudley said with a smile "felt like you were being squeezed through a big tube" he added. Harry let out a small chuckle at this as, this is how he thought apparating felt.

"Yeah that's what I think as well" said Harry.

"Well anyway, we were in this house for about a week or so. Had to move on though." He said darkly and Harry couldn't help but notice Aunt Petunia give an involuntary shiver.

"Death Eaters" said Dudley by way of explanation. "There was a few of them, Hestia took two of them down before Diggle grabbed us and disapparated away. I was really worried about Hestia, but moments later she was with us as well. They didn't know how we were found, not right then anyway."

"The taboo" said Harry realising that they had been found the same way.

"Yeah, I'd said his name and then pop. The house was surrounded. I didn't say it again after that, especially when we found out that's why they found us. It was really scary; I dunno how you managed to put up with that for the last seven years."

"You get used to it, dark wizards trying to kill you and all." Harry mumbled.

"Well, you must be pretty amazing Harry, because Diggle and Hestia were really shaken up afterwards and they said you'd been fighting since you were eleven and you always came out on top. I couldn't believe it at first, that the scrawny boy I used to beat up could beat anyone in a fight, never mind loads of scary people in hoods and masks." Said Dudley in awe.

"Well we stayed at the new house for a few months; it was bigger than the last one. Hestia told us it was yours and it had a fiddle charm on it or something."

"Fidelius" Ginny corrected him.

"Yeah that's it. Hestia said nobody could see it even if they were stood right outside unless they were told about it. I thought that was amazing, the thought that something like a house could be invisible. The house was a little smaller than this, it had two three bedrooms and a small garden. We didn't go out or anything like that it was too dangerous, we were allowed in the garden though. You could hear kids playing in the other gardens and that amazed me as well, how I could be so close to them and they didn't realise I was there or that there was a whole house between them."

"It really was something" said Aunt Petunia.

"Unnaturalness" said Uncle Vernon angrily as he entered the room "that's what it was"

"Vernon, please" protested Aunt Petunia.

"Yeah Dad, that unnaturalness kept us alive" snapped Dudley.

"Well, still..." mumbled Uncle Vernon as he took a seat.

"Anyway, it came time to move on again. This time we were going to stay with other people, witches and wizards that had muggle parents. Diggle said they were being rounded up and sent to that prison with those dementor things, just because their parents weren't wizards." Dudley said with distaste and Harry suddenly thought of the corridor in the ministry and Umbridge accusing the muggleborns of stealing magic.

"We ended up at the house you picked us up from today. It's huge it really is, and there was loads of other people there. Most of them teenagers, most of them knew you. They were all talking about you. One of them Justin, said he was in the same year at school as you. He seemed to think you could do anything and he told us all these stories about your time at school. Did you really kill a giant snake with a sword?" he asked with wide eyes.

Harry nodded mutely and surreptitiously glanced at Ginny, who had visibly paled and tightened her grip on her cup of tea. Ginny then spoke, much to Harry's surprise.

"Yeah it's true. He saved me."

"Wow, a true hero eh Harry, just like in fairytales saving the damsel in distress." Said Dudley with a smile, Uncle Vernon however scoffed but everyone ignored him.

"Yeah something like that" mumbled Harry.

"Don't be modest Harry" said Ginny "It was very brave of you, not many twelve year olds could or would face something that dangerous.

"You probably get that from Lily" said Aunt Petunia "She was always the brave one, would give everything to protect those she cared about."

This surprised Harry even more; Aunt Petunia had never willingly spoken about his mother before. Dudley then continued to explain the events of the year, how he learned all about Harry's school years, learned all about the wizarding world. When Dudley spoke it was with great enthusiasm and he seemed to have enjoyed his time in hiding. Harry soon found out why though.

"Then Sally-Anne, taught me how to ride a broom. I've got to say I was pretty scared, but it was brilliant." Dudley said with great enthusiasm.

Two things caught Harry's attention in that sentence, the name Sally-Anne and the fact that Dudley had flown a broom, Harry didn't realise that muggles could ride a broom. He then couldn't see why not, after all it required no magic to fly the broom, as the broom was embodied with the magic required to fly anyway.

"Who's Sally-Anne, Big D?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, well she said you might not know her straight away. She was in your year at school, she said she didn't hang around with you or your friends really; she wasn't in Dumbledore's Army either. She said she regrets that but she was very quiet at school, said she didn't have very many friends. Taught me a few things though, I can play gobstones and exploding snap now."

"Oh, Sally-Anne Perks" said Ginny suddenly "She was in Ravenclaw, Harry."

"Yeah that's her" said Dudley with a warm smile.

"I guess you like her then Big D" chuckled Harry.

"Well yeah, I got on really well with her and well she promised to owl me soon. Which reminds me actually, what are the rules on a muggle owning a magical owl?" Dudley asked and Uncle Vernon almost choked on his biscuit.

"I'm not having another one of those ruddy birds in this house" he shouted.

"I was thinking about when I get my own place actually Dad. I need to keep in contact with a few of the people I met this year, not to mention Harry." Dudley countered.

"I can't see why he can't have one here Vernon, they aren't too much trouble" said Aunt Petunia.

Harry had to pinch himself, this wasn't real he was sure of it. Any minute now the polyjuice potion was going to wear off and the Death Eaters impersonating his family were going to attack him and Ginny. He quickly felt for his wand to make sure he was ready, just in case. He soon realised that they weren't impersonators, or at least Uncle Vernon wasn't when his rage suddenly exploded.

"Enough, enough I tell you. No more unnaturalness in this house. See what you and your kind have done boy, gone and warped their minds. No doubt messed with their brains over the year, some sort of spell or something. I demand you put them right at once. Then you can leave and never come back, I won't have you or your kind here."

Ginny was up like a shot and her wand was withdrawn and pointing at Uncle Vernon, who instantly paled.

"How dare you, how dare you talk to Harry like that. He's the reason you're all still alive." She spat angrily. Uncle Vernon however gained back some colour and began to shout back.

"Reason I'm alive, very unlikely. If he had never come here in the first place we wouldn't have been in any danger. I knew getting tied up with your sort would be a mistake, should have sent him packing day one. I only allowed him to stay because Petunia wouldn't allow her freak of a sister's son to go to an orphanage. Well Petunia, are you happy now. Our lives were turned upside down this year because of that boy, Dudley has been corrupted and you sit there happy to see the boy."

Harry had to act fast, because he saw a flash of rage sweep across Ginny's face. '_Expelliarmus' _he thought and to Ginny's surprise her wand leapt out of her hand and Harry caught it. She looked at him exasperatedly before sitting down again.

"I said I wanted none of that stuff in my house BOY, how dare you do that in here." Uncle Vernon raged.

"Please sit down Uncle Vernon" Harry said calmly "What you said about me clearly upset Ginny and well let's just say, what they say about red heads and their temper is very true. I just did you a favour, but don't worry. We'll be leaving now." Harry said as he stood up, offering a hand to Ginny who with a pout took it.

"Oh Harry, don't go yet" pleaded Aunt Petunia.

"It's OK, Aunt Petunia. I don't want to cause any trouble and well; I've got a few things to do."

"See Vernon, now you've made him think that he isn't welcome" snapped Aunt Petunia.

"Good" spat Uncle Vernon "because he isn't"

"You never change do you Dad" said Dudley "After everything we saw this year and you insist on being the same person. I can't believe you, I really can't." Dudley then stood up and walked toward Harry.

"Sorry about this Harry" he said as he extended a hand to him, which Harry promptly shook. "We'll catch up again soon, if that's alright."

"Yeah that would be nice Dudley" said Harry with a smile, ignoring Uncle Vernon's protests.

"I'll see you out dear's" said Aunt Petunia who then turned to Uncle Vernon and said "You can stay here and think about your actions today Vernon, we will be having a talk when I get back."

Harry, Ginny, Aunt Petunia and Dudley walked into the hallway and Harry opened the front door. Dudley suddenly told Harry to wait and then he ran upstairs. Moments later Dudley came downstairs struggling with Harry's school trunk.

"Thought you might need this" he huffed as he placed it in front of Harry "It's got everything in it, couldn't see anything else in your room."

"Thanks Big D" said Harry.

"Now don't you pay any mind to your Uncle, Harry. I'd love to see you again and I'm sure Dudley would as well" said Aunt Petunia as Dudley nodded in agreement. "I've got a few things to show you next time you come, we'll make sure it's a time when Vernon is at work though, that way we don't have to deal with this unpleasantness again. How can I contact you?"

"Oh, erm. Mrs Figg knows how" said Harry.

"Mrs Figg?" said Aunt Petunia questioningly "The lady that used to look after you, Arabella, with all the cats."

"Yes, her family were wizards and witches but she's what we call a squib. She can't do magic but she has all the magical things in her house, owl, floo and those cats are part kneazle. I only found out in my fifth year that she knew all about my world, I was probably about as shocked as you." Harry laughed.

"Well, I would never have guessed" said Aunt Petunia.

"That's because witches and wizards aren't any different from muggles" said Ginny.

"Yes, I know that now dear, a little too late as well it seems" said Aunt Petunia with a sad look at Harry.

"Well we best get going" said Harry "just going to make this thing easier to carry first though" he said as he glanced around to make sure nobody was looking before casting a featherweight charm on his trunk.

"Wish I'd let you do that before I brought it downstairs" chuckled Dudley and Harry shared a laugh with his cousin.

"I'll see Arabella at some point this week and make sure we can contact you, I've got a few things of your mothers that I would love for you to have." Aunt Petunia said with a glassy look in her eye, Harry could tell mentioning her dead sister was hard for Aunt Petunia and he suspected she was about to cry.

"I'd really love that, Aunt Petunia" Harry said and he gave her a hug, which she returned. "Next time I come, if it's not too much trouble could we try something, I mean you don't have to of course, I know it's a lot to ask." He continued unsurely.

"Anything, it's the least I could do for you...for Lily" she said with a sniff.

"We have a way, to look at people's memories. Could you show me some from when you were younger, of my mother and my Grandparents. I never met them and I would love to know what they were like." He asked cautiously.

"You can do that?" Aunt Petunia asked "How does it work?"

"Well I don't know exactly how it works but yeah, you can do it. You can watch them in this thing called a pensieve and it's kind of like being there, in the memory, living it again as a spectator." Harry explained.

"And do you think I could watch them with you, even though I'm..." Aunt Petunia said not finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, I guess you could. I'm not sure. I'll ask though, just to make sure it's possible. I don't care about the legality of it, you're my family and well you should see even if it's not strictly allowed." Said Harry.

"Thank you" whispered Aunt Petunia, who gave Harry another parting hug.

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and walked toward Mrs Figg's house on Magnolia Crescent. This would be the first time Harry had walked down the alley between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent since the dementor attack. He tensed slightly and it didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

"What's wrong Harry" she asked "Oh never mind" she said seeing the alleyway.

"Silly, I know" huffed Harry "it's just last time I was here, the dementors attacked me and Dudley. They must have blown a new personality into him though" he joked trying to lighten his own mood.

"Come on, let's go. Even with my Aunt and Dudley's change of personality, I don't like being here. Too many bad memories" he finished.

They walked through the alley and made their way to Mrs Figg's house. As they walked up the path to her house, Harry saw a curtain twitch and again fingered his wand in his pocket. He knocked on the door and moments later Mrs Figg appeared with a large smile on her face.

"Come in, come in" she said cheerfully as she bustled in to the living room, Harry and Ginny in tow.

"So glad to see you my boy and you brought young Ginevra with you" she said with a smile. You two take a seat and I will get you a drink and something to eat.

Harry was about to protest, remembering the chocolate cake Mrs Figg once gave him. Mrs Figg however had left the room before he had chance. He and Ginny sat in silence while Mrs Figg was in the kitchen. One of Mrs Figg's cats came and sat on Ginny's lap and she began petting it. Mrs Figg soon came back in and when she saw the cat on Ginny she smiled.

"Tufty is the shy one, she doesn't normally go to anyone. Very suspicious she is, you must be a good person for her to come to you straight away. Tufty has a soft spot for you Harry, she would normally sit under one of the cars or hedges on Privet Drive watching you, this is her way of saying she approves of Ginevra." Mrs Figg chuckled.

Harry needn't have worried about the food as Mrs Figg was now pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice and he caught sight of a plate of cauldron cakes. Harry sat talking to Mrs Figg for a few hours, Ginny having some input now and then but she mainly concerned herself with Mrs Figg's cats who were taking it in turns to sit on Ginny's lap. Time was soon getting on and Mrs Figg bustled off to get Harry's Firebolt, which he received with glee. Harry had never even hoped that he would see it again, yet here it was and he thanked Mrs Figg profusely.

Harry told Mrs Figg all about the Dursley's and how she was to expect a visit from Dudley or Aunt Petunia in the coming days. She promised Harry that she would contact him when they came. Harry advised her that owl was probably best, but he was staying with the Weasley's so floo would also be alright. Mrs Figg then promised Ginny a kitten from the next litter, and wouldn't even hear about Harry or Ginny paying for it, despite their protests. When they left Mrs Figg's for the Burrow, Ginny was incredibly excited about getting her own part-kneazle kitten.


	21. Key and Letter

After recounting the details of their day to Mr and Mrs Weasley, and a healthy dose of Mrs Weasley's cooking; Harry and Ginny said their goodnights and went to bed. Harry lay there thinking about the change in Dudley and Aunt Petunia and about the house he had visited that day, Dudley had also mentioned a second house that belonged to Harry. Harry decided that it was high time he looked at the vast amount of paperwork the goblins had given him and with that thought he fell asleep.

Harry woke up in a panic hours later, something was wrong but he didn't know what. It took him a good few minutes to realise that what was wrong was the lack of Ron's snores filling the room. Ron and Hermione had left for Australia the previous day and Harry had forgotten this while he slept. Relaxed once more Harry decided to get up and look through his inheritance papers. He grabbed the large stack of parchment and made his way down the winding staircases to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table with a glass of milk, Harry carefully removed the shimmering silky unicorn hair that held the bundle of parchment together. He didn't really know where to start, there were so many different pieces of parchment, some more aged than others, some written in what Harry guessed was ancient runes. He shuffled through the stack not really taking in any information; that is until he came across a small white envelope. He was slightly confused at first as he looked at his name on the front of the envelope. It looked to Harry like he had written it himself. Hastily he tore open the seal and tipped out the envelopes contents. Inside it was a small gold key, what surprised Harry the most about the key was how ordinary it looked, nothing like his Gringott's account keys but more like the key to a house door. Intrigued Harry placed the key on the table and picked up the small piece of paper that had also fallen out of the envelope. The writing on the paper again Harry thought, could have been his own. Then he noticed the g's weren't quite right, neither were the y's. Finally he saw the name at the foot of the paper and smiled in realisation.

_Harry, _

_If you're reading this letter it means you are of age and sadly I am no longer with you._

_My only hope is that you and your mother have survived and have lived a long and happy life together._

_If that isn't the case, then I can only hope Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail brought you up right._

_The key in your hand is a very special key, although it doesn't look it. _

_This key is the key to all of the Potter properties and I'll have you know (if you don't already) that there are quite a few of them. _

_Yes, before you start to question me, that little key really does open all the doors to all of the houses; it's wonderful what magic can do._

_This key was given to me by my father when I came of age, tradition dictates that I have a key cut for you but due to the circumstances I'm giving you my actual key, another key has been cut and I left it with Padfoot, just in case me and your mother didn't make it through. _

_I've written this letter with a muggle pen, because well, my handwriting is pretty terrible and I wanted you to be able to read this without having to get Moony to translate my scrawl for you._

_I don't really know what else to say as I don't really know what situation you find yourself in while reading this, I just want you to know I love you and I'm very proud of you no matter what you've done in your life, and I also approve of your choice of girlfriend because no doubt you've got the Potter taste and she has fiery red hair. _

_All my love_

_Dad_

_P.S Don't let Padfoot corrupt your choice of Quidditch team, hopefully like me you support the Wasps and aren't a dirty Arrows fan like Padfoot._

The last line made Harry laugh, but then he thought about it for a second and realised he didn't really have a quidditch team, the only game he had ever been to was the game between Ireland and Bulgaria just before the start of his fourth year. Harry folded the letter and placed it carefully back inside the envelope. He was just about to pick up another piece of parchment when he froze, there was somebody watching him. He looked around and there on the stairs was Mrs Weasley, she smiled at him and bustled into the kitchen.

"Sorry if I startled you dear" she said in a motherly tone. "Just wondered who was up so early. Then I got down here and saw you laughing. It's good that you can do that again, you deserve it."

"It was a letter, from my Dad." Harry explained. "It's about the only thing in this bundle so far that has made any sense to me."

Mrs Weasley smiled sadly at him, and then said "Yes, I always heard that your Dad had quite the sense of humour."

"I wish I'd known him" replied Harry, suddenly downcast. "All I have left of any of them is papers, money, houses, house elves or wands."

"Wands?" said Mrs Weasley raising an eyebrow.

"Pettigrew's. Ron had it, you know after we escaped from Malfoy Manor. I've kept it because well, at one point he was one of my Dad's best friends, it's a link to him, you know..." Harry trailed off, hoping he didn't sound like he was going mental.

"I understand dear" said Mrs Weasley knowingly while she lovingly patted his arm. "Tea?"

"Oh no, don't worry Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry I woke you so early." Harry said suddenly feeling guilty.

"Nonsense dear, if I'm honest, I've been awake a little while. I'm still a little uneasy about Ronald and Hermione being on the other side of the world."

Harry gave Mrs Weasley what he hoped was a comforting smile and assured her that Ron and Hermione would be safe. He could tell that despite his reassurance and her apparent agreement, that she wouldn't worry any less than she currently was. Harry assumed it was all part of being a parent, especially one as fiercely loving and protective as Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley busied herself with making breakfast and Harry decided that he wasn't going to struggle through the inheritance papers any more. He did however decide to scan the pile for other envelopes addressed to himself or anything that resembled a more personal letter, but his search brought up nothing else. He had hoped for a letter from his mother, or Sirius and he tried to tell himself he wasn't disappointed when his search returned nothing. Slowly he gathered all of the parchments up, pocketed the key and envelope containing his father's letter and went back upstairs to put the stack of papers away.

Sometime later Harry and Mrs Weasley were joined for breakfast by Mr Weasley and Ginny. Percy and George had sent word yesterday night that they were staying in the flat above the shop as tidying up was taking a little longer than expected. Charlie meanwhile was still at Shell Cottage as he and Bill were catching up. Which Ginny explained to Harry probably entailed of copious amounts of firewhiskey and stories of life at the Burrow or adventures at Hogwarts most of which involved girls or quidditch.

Harry was left with a free day, he didn't have anything planned for today and decided to consult his list again to see what was left to do. He didn't need to think twice about what he wanted to do first, he wanted to visit Godric's Hollow. This time without worrying about Voldemort; or snakes popping out of the animated corpse of a dead woman. Harry announced his intention to go and wasn't surprised when he met some resistance from Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley however insisted that Harry be allowed to go, seeing as he was of age and they couldn't really stop him. Harry then decided to try his luck and asked that Ginny be allowed to accompany him. To his surprise neither, Mr or Mrs Weasley protested, Mrs Weasley didn't seem too happy about the idea but admitted that it was probably safer if they were together. She also stipulated there was to be no heroics and if they were in trouble Harry was to grab Ginny and apparate home. Harry found that this wasn't a request he had to think about, and readily agreed.

Harry and Ginny both rushed off to get ready and met several minutes later in the scullery just off the kitchen that was set up as an apparition point. Harry took hold of Ginny's hand, smiled at her and twisted into nothingness, only to reappear on the same street he and Hermione had arrived on months previous. Harry Potter, had returned to Godric's Hollow.


	22. Godric's Hollow

Harry moved with purpose down the street toward the statue that he knew was there, he was eager for Ginny to see it. He knew the moment she saw it, a gasp from his left let him know that the muggle war memorial had just turned into his mother, father and himself as a baby. Ginny released his hand and moved quickly yet gracefully toward the statue. Harry eventually caught up with her and stood next to her, but said nothing.

"You really do look like him" she eventually said.

"Yeah I do" he replied rather proudly.

They stood for a moment, gazing at the smiling faces of the Potters, Lily and James looked exactly as they did that night in the forest. Harry's eyes lingered over the image of himself. Barely a year old, no scar; both parents. Part of Harry longed for that, for a life without Voldemort, a life with his parents, possibly brothers and sisters. Momentarily he found himself wishing for a different life to the one he had led so far and then; a small warm hand slipped into his own. A sudden warmth flooded through his body, he wouldn't trade Ginny for anything and he was pretty sure that his parents wouldn't want him to.

"They wouldn't" said Ginny, turning to face Harry.

"I would have loved to have known them, for you to have the life you deserve but I wouldn't give anything up for the life we will have, the life that you deserve."

Harry was shocked, he stood speechless gazing into Ginny's blazing brown eyes. He had totally forgotten that there was something going on, for some reason every now and then they could read each others thoughts or was it feelings, he was unsure at the minute.

"My dad would probably have had something to say about me giving up a red headed girl. Sirius always said us Potters had a thing for red heads." Harry finished with a smile.

"I do miss them though, all of them. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore. Not just my parents. I'm going to live though, for them, for me. For us."

Ginny smiled back at Harry and moved in closer, then standing on her tiptoes and craning her neck upwards, gave him a small but passionate kiss. Harry was pretty sure that he could get used to this, that this is what he fought for. Love.

Suddenly Harry was very aware that they were being watched. Calmly he put his hand inside his jeans pocket to make sure he had a good grasp on his wand, just in case. He didn't know who was watching him and he didn't want to turn to look just yet, he didn't want to startle Ginny or let his observer know that he knew they were there.

"Mr Potter" said a voice from behind him.

Ginny turned and Harry mimicked her action, his hand still on his wand. There in front of him was a small child, no older than about eight or nine. The little boy was looking at him, starry eyed.

"It really is you" the little boy said awed.

"I spotted you out of my bedroom window" he said pointing to a window above the post office.

"Jack, my big brother, said it wasn't you. I knew it was though, so I came down to prove it to him." He said defiantly.

Harry still hadn't taken his hand from his wand. 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' the voice of Mad-Eye screamed in his head. Ginny however was very relaxed and she smiled at the little boy and then nudged Harry in the side and whispered for him to say something.

"Hello" he said rather lamely.

"My names Michael, I'm seven and my Daddy runs the post office" he said eagerly, while gesturing toward the building behind him again.

"Hello Michael" said Ginny softly. "Does your Daddy know you are out here?"

The little boy suddenly looked very guilty and looked down at the floor while blushing a deep crimson.

"Err...no. I was just so excited to see Mr Potter that I came running down to make sure it was really him" he finished rather timidly.

Ginny moved forward and crouched down beside him, Harry however still hadn't moved and was ready to whip his wand out at any moment, expecting an attack.

"Come on" said Ginny with a smile "let's get you back home before your Daddy starts to worry."

Harry was about to protest, he didn't think it was a good idea, it could be a trap. Suddenly the little boy's head shot up and his blue eyes met Harry's green ones. A large smile was on his face, as if all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once. Not knowing how he had done it, much like Gryffindor tower he found the boys mind readily accessible.

A slim mousy haired woman, was tucking him into bed. Another brown haired boy, slightly older than him was brandishing a small plastic sword and he chased the younger boy around. A dark haired man was reading a story, a story about Harry, as two young boys sat enraptured by the tale. The sight of a dark haired man and a red haired woman walking into the square; the excitement bubbling over.

Harry didn't care just yet as to how he had performed legilimency for the second time, but he was glad he did. His hand relaxed on his wand and he returned the small boys smile.

"Let's get you home then Michael" he said "Then you can tell your brother it was really me."

The boy led Harry and Ginny into the post office, taking several more glances back at them than was necessary for such a short distance. Harry suspected it was to make sure that he and Ginny were still there, the young boy not believing his luck that not only had he met Harry Potter, but he was coming to his house. Ginny glanced at Harry and gave him a knowing smile as the followed the boy into the post office.

"Michael" said a stern voice from somewhere in the shop. "What were you doing outside? I told you it's still not safe to...OH!" he trailed off when he caught sight of Harry.

"Mr Potter, it is an honour" he said hastily as he rushed around from behind the counter to shake Harry's hand.

"I hope that my son hasn't caused you too much bother" he said throwing a quick glance at the small boy who was once again looking at the floor.

"Not at all" said Harry "Michael, saw us out of his window and apparently his brother didn't believe that it was me. He came to prove his point that's all. He is a pleasant little boy and was very polite." Harry finished hoping to get Michael out of trouble.

Michael's father looked taken aback and took a moment to regain his composure before addressing Harry again.

"Oh, well, yes. All the same though, I'm sorry if he bothered you. I had told him not to go outside just yet, not until things settle down. Thank you for bringing him back though." He said.

"No problem" said Ginny with a smile at Michael's father.

"Why don't you go get Jack, so you can show him it really was Harry" she said to Michael. "If that's alright with your Dad, anyway." Ginny said suddenly looking at Michael's father.

"Of course it is, as long as you are OK with that of course" the man said, looking at Harry and then Ginny.

"No problem, I've got time to spare." Harry said honestly.

Michael suddenly rushed off, he disappeared behind the counter and Harry heard a door slam and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Stephen Turner." He said once again shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Turner" both Harry and Ginny said.

Mr Turner looked very surprised and honoured to be addressed as such by Harry, but Harry chose to ignore this, although he couldn't help but notice the look on Ginny's face.

"I've lived here all my life" said Mr Turner "Knew your father, he was a few years below me at school but I remember him knocking about the village with his friends during the summer. Didn't see him much in school mind, I was in Slytherin and well he was a Gryffindor four years below me."

Mr Turner suddenly paled as if he had said something wrong. Harry suspected that it was revealing the information that he was in Slytherin as if Harry would have a problem with that.

"My father lived here during his school time?" Harry said, trying to gloss over Mr Turner's nervousness.

"Erm, yes. The Potter's have lived here for generations. The main house is somewhere outside the village; really nice place as well."

"Oh. I thought their house was in the village. It was destroyed, well partially. I saw it this Christmas, I thought that was it. I didn't realise there was another house here." Harry said genuinely surprised.

"My apologies, I forget that you've not really been here and well I just presumed you would know." Mr Turner offered rather apologetically.

Any discomfort Mr Turner was feeling soon vanished as Michael returned with another boy, Harry assumed this was his older brother Jack. Jack was barely a year or two older than Michael and they looked very similar, but Jack's hair was a little darker.

"Wow" said Jack, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "It really is him" he said his eyes suddenly snapping back to his brother who was stood beside him beaming.

"Told you so" said Michael smugly.

Harry let out a hearty chuckle, then held his hand out for Jack, which the small boy took rather nervously.

"Nice to meet you Jack" said Harry with a smile.

"Wow, he knows my name" he said smiling at his brother again, before looking back at Harry and stuttering back "N-N-Nice to meet you too Mr Potter"

"Please you can all call me Harry" he said to the two boys and their father "I'm not old enough to be Mr Potter yet, I'm only just of age."

The two boys looked at each other and suddenly started whispering hurriedly to each other. They seemed to be arguing and Harry was very curious as to what was going on, but a glance at Ginny gave him the impression she knew what was happening.

"Mr Po- Harry. I don't suppose we could maybe, erm, have, have a picture please?" said Jack nervously, with a surreptitious glance at his father.

Harry assumed that as the oldest of the two boys he had been made to ask the question and he chuckled once again.

"I can't see why not" he answered and then both boys rushed off back upstairs to find a camera.

"You really don't have to" said Mr Turner.

"No, it's fine. I want to" said Harry. "It's no problem really."

The thing that amazed Harry the most was, this wasn't a lie. However much he hated his fame, however much he hated the attention. There was something about these boys that captured him. He assumed it was the normalcy of childhood. Boyish curiosity, the sense of adventure, meeting a childhood hero. Feelings Harry had never had; feelings that were stolen from him. Harry regretted that he had no real childhood and he was forced to grow up too quickly. He suddenly decided that he would accept the attention of children from now on, who was he to deny them what he longed to feel in his own childhood.

The boys soon returned and they eagerly handed the camera to their father.

"Could we both get a picture with you please?" said Michael.

"Of course" said Harry. "We'll get a few if you want. One with each of you then one together. If you want..."he said suddenly feeling very mischievous "we could have another with Ginny in it as well. She's going to be a famous Quidditch player one day and not to mention she is very pretty." He finished giving Ginny a cheeky smile.

The boys readily agreed and posed for a few pictures with Harry and Ginny. When they had finished they said their thanks and rushed off back upstairs.

"Jack is really into photography. He's only nine but he has a few camera's and his own darkroom." Explained Mr Turner.

"His mother was a freelance photographer. I guess that's where Jack picked up the love of it." Mr Turner said sadly.

Harry couldn't help but think that Mrs Turner was no longer around, but he didn't want to question Mr Turner about it seeing how sad he had just become. However it seemed Harry needed have pressed anyway as Mr Turner began to explain.

"She, She was a muggle you see. They came, to the village about two years ago. They came here, looking for me. I'm a pureblood" he said distastefully "well at least I was, I'm a bloodtraitor now, or so my mark says"

He then revealed his left forearm, carved in to his skin was the word bloodtraitor. Ginny physically flinched and Harry suddenly found the hairs on the back on his neck tingling, he was angry, not just angry he was disgusted. How could anyone do this, Mr Turner was it seemed a very nice man, but then that didn't matter to Voldemort or his Death Eaters did it.

"They, they killed her. Right here in this room. I couldn't do anything to stop them" he said now physically shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mr Turner, please." Said Harry, moving forward and laying his hand on the older man's shoulder.

Mr Turner was roughly the same height as Harry although he was much stockier. His dark hair was flecked with grey and his blue eyes looked aged and were slightly greying as well. He looked haunted, like he had seen great misery, like he had suffered greatly. He had, Harry knew this now. He couldn't even begin to imagine this pain, sure he had lost people he loved, people he cared about but he knew that none of that compared to how he would feel if he lost Ginny.

"She, she was much braver than me. Even without magic she stood up to them. There was about five of them, they were going house to house. They were being very clever about it, they didn't openly attack the muggle families, just wizard houses. I don't know how they knew, they had a list. They knew what house I was in, my blood status and they knew, they knew she was a muggle." He told Harry and Ginny between sobs.

"They came to teach me a lesson, or so they said. They used the cruciatus on both me and Helen, my wife. Luckily the boys were out, we had sent them to Helen's parents for the weekend. Eventually they tired of toying with us and that werewolf they had with them, Fenrir Greyback, he carved this into my arm with his claws. Helen she decided to try and fight back, she wasn't going to just let them do this to us. We keep a muggle rifle under the counter, just in case. She managed to get to it while they were all mocking and torturing me. I guess they assumed as she was a muggle she was weak and incapable, but she wasn't she was brave and a lot stronger than I ever was or will be" he said sadly.

"She shot one of them, but then, the others turned on her. Tortured her some more, before – before..." he broke down unable to finish.

"I understand Mr Turner, I'm really sorry you had to go through that" said Harry consolingly.

"Greyback did it in the end" he finally said when he regained his composure. "One of them left with the one she shot, they were going to use the killing curse but one of them Lestrange, he decided that letting that monster have her was a more fitting punishment" he spat.

"Lestrange" said Harry "Bellatrix?"

"No, not her. Her husband. I recognised him, he was two years above me." Mr Turner said. "Rodolphus"

"He's been captured, I know that much. As for Greyback, I'm afraid somehow he got away. Don't worry though, I'm going to do everything in my power to get him and the other Death Eaters that escaped. I'm going to be working at the Ministry as an auror." Harry explained. "I know the minister as well, so if you would be willing to testify, we can get this added to the list of crimes they have committed. We'll make sure they never get out of Azkaban again." Harry finished rather determinedly.

"Thank you, not just for beating him but for continuing to protect us all. You're so young, yet you're so brave. I'm ashamed of myself. I could never have your bravery, but I've got to do something; for the boys, for Helen. I'll testify, I'll do anything you ask." Mr Turner said with a steely look in his eyes.

"I know you will." Said Harry "You're a good man Mr Turner, I can tell. You shouldn't beat yourself up too much about what you did or didn't do. If it had gone another way, your boys could be alone right now and believe me that isn't what you want for them and I can imagine it isn't what your wife would have wanted either."

"No, No, you're right I suppose" Mr Turner replied weakly.

At the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs, Mr Turner quickly composed himself. The two small boys rushed back in, Jack was clutching a selection of pictures.

"We did a few copies, here these are for you. If you would like them" said Jack nervously handing Harry the pictures.

"Of course I want them, thank you so much" said Harry and he took the pictures from Jack.

The first picture was of Harry and Michael. They were both smiling and waving at the camera, every now and then Michael would look up at Harry and his smile would widen. The next picture was almost identical but was of Jack and Harry. The next picture was of both boys and Harry, again the boys were glancing up at Harry every so often. The last picture was of Harry, Ginny and the boys; as with the previous pictures the boys looked at Harry and their smiles widened as if they couldn't believe their luck. This time however Harry was doing the same thing, every so often glancing at Ginny who was smiling radiantly and waving at the camera.

"These are brilliant" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Yes they are" agreed Ginny "The best picture's I've ever seen of Harry. Normally he's trying to escape from the frame" she giggled and the boys laughed along.

"Well boys, Mr Turner. It's been nice to meet you and I'm sure you will probably see more of me in the future; after all I have two houses here by the sound of it. I'll either pop back or owl you Mr Turner, we'll sort something out soon. Bye again boys" Harry said waving as he left the shop.

As he shut the door behind him and Ginny, he heard one of the boys say "Harry Potter was here, and we have pictures." While the other said "and he said he was going to owl Dad. Wait until I tell Paul Smythewick tomorrow, he'll be so jealous."

"Seems you have some fan's Mr Potter" said Ginny cheekily as she cuddled into Harry's side.

"Yeah" he chuckled, but then became serious. "I'm going to talk to Kinglsey straight away when we get back. What they did to that family..." he then broke off before finishing "...and I bet they weren't the only ones."

No more was said about the matter as Harry and Ginny walked through the village square. They soon found themselves outside the kissing gate to the church graveyard. Harry didn't even need to think this time, he had memorised the position of his parents headstones even with all the traumatic events that had occurred afterwards, he would never forget where they lay.

Once again he found himself stood over the words 'the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'. Only this time there was no doubt about what that meant, not to Harry anyway; for him it was a sign that love knows no bounds, it's ever conquering, even besting death. His mother's love for him had beaten death, beaten it on more than one occasion for him and he knew that wherever his parents were right now, they were together and their love was as strong as ever.

A small tear, made its way slowly down Harry's cheek, he didn't even realise he was crying until Ginny wiped it away, flashing him a sad watery smile of her own. They both stood a little longer, Harry felt Ginny close to him, warming the left hand side of his body. He knew she was being quiet for his sake and he appreciated it, he didn't think he could say much right now even if he wanted to. Eventually he slipped his wand from his pocket and conjured up a small wreath of lilies and placed them by the headstone and he whispered his goodbyes, and promised to return.

Slowly, Harry and Ginny made their way out of the graveyard and began the walk up to the cottage that had been the scene of his initial triumph over Voldemort and the final breaths of Lily and James Potter. He glanced quickly in the direction of Bathilda Bagshot's house; the window he and Hermione had escaped from Voldemort through had been repaired. Harry could only assume it was done by a member of the local wizarding community or else by a ministry official; right now it didn't matter. He had eyes only for one building, and as they got closer it materialised at the end of the lane.

It was in much the same state it had been on Christmas-eve; however this time when he touched the gate the heavily graffitied plaque that told the story of the house was covered now with words of congratulations as well as the previous messages of encouragement and good luck.

"I'm not going to go in today" Harry eventually said "but soon I will, I'm going to fix it. I want to live here, even if it's not forever. This is where my life started and I want to start claiming my life back."

"Whatever you want to do Harry, I'm with you." Said Ginny soothingly.

"Thanks Gin'; I needed to hear that." He replied appreciatively.

"Come on, let's go home" Harry eventually said, and he really meant it. After all the Burrow was the only place beside Hogwarts that he had ever felt at home.

"I like that you called it home" Ginny added. "Mum will love that, and I know I do."

With a tender kiss the young couple vanished from the quaint little village lane.


End file.
